Only Time Will Tell
by PrettyDynamicLala
Summary: 13 -year old Alex had a dream that foretells a Jalex relationship. Justin and Alex will have to decide if they should pursue a relationship or ignore their feelings. When a sinister plot and a surprising villain threatens to break their family apart, nothing will ever be the same for this two teens. Jalex
1. Chapter 1: Dreams Are A Wish

**Hey everyone, this is the new version of Only Time Will Tell. A lot of things are changed and the story is a lot better. I have to thank my amazing Beta Reader, GinnyGinervaWeasley, and all the readers who adored this story. If you already have reviewed this story, feel free to PM me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP**

Alex was sitting in the back of her class. She appeared as if she had been really absorbed in what the teacher was saying. In reality, she didn't even know what class she was in. She had no idea who her teacher was or if the teacher was a man or woman. She had never been the most focused student, but this was just ridiculous. She had been acting like this for over a week. This behavior was completely abnormal and uncalled for. The worst part is that there was nothing she could do to break her out of her trance.

In art class, she went from painting beautiful masterpieces to painting gobs on her canvas. Her paintbrush would occasionally slip out of her hand, falling onto the floor. When she bent down to pick up her brush, her fingers would refuse to pick the brush up. Her hand had a mind of its own and didn't want to cooperate with her brains commands. Mr. Larritate had sent her to the infirmary three times in one week. The nurse could never find anything wrong with Alex.

At work, she had accidentally given the customer's money to the next person in line. She constantly mixed up orders and she even served one customer garbage. This was really starting to scare Alex. It was like she was losing all control over herself. She started trying her hardest to be a good waitress, but she kept becoming worse. She had started scaring Jerry.

Normal everyday life had even become harder. She couldn't flip through her magazines anymore because her fingers didn't want to cooperate. She had a hard time remembering where her bedroom was located. She even gave her mother the new pair of denim jeans she recently bought. Teresa thought that this was a peculiar behavior coming from Alex. She assumed that Alex's behavior change was from all the recent drama.

Alex was a wreck and she was well aware of it. Her ex – boyfriend, Mason, had decided to break up with her on the night that she won Wizards of the Year. Her ex-best friend, Stevie, had become evil and was killed by shattering into pieces after Alex froze her. The stress of being so far behind in the Wizard Competition was beginning to drive her insane. Magic was the only thing that ever made her special. On top of everything, she had to deal with her lovesick older brother who could never quite get over his ex-girlfriend, Juliet.

Justin was another big issue in her life. He was the perfect older brother, the golden child, the genius, the future wizard and he was always there for her. He would argue with Alex all day and attempt to make her life miserable, but he was always the one looking out for her. He wouldn't even go away to college, because it meant leaving her. Alex knew that there was a huge part inside of him that couldn't live without her. She felt the same way about him.

Whenever she thought about Justin, she always felt a different emotion each time. It was crazy how she could feel so mad at him and in seconds love him to death. That was exactly how their relationship worked. It was a kiss and slap dynamic. They hated each other and at the same time loved each other. This was just no mere accident. Alex purposely made sure that their relationship ran this way.

Ever since she was thirteen years old, she started seeing Justin in a new way. She remembered the first moment that her feeling towards him changed. It was the morning of the first day of school. She had an eye-opening dream that made her realize that she had feelings for him. She knew that this dream was no accident. This unfulfilled prophecy kept recurring over and over again.

Alex was a complete train wreck now. Her feelings for Justin had begun to slowly kill her. The only thing she could think about way Justin. When she tried to think about anything else her thoughts would lead back to him. As her body sat in whatever class she was currently in, her mind was with Justin. Students had begun to leave the classroom, but she didn't see them. All she saw was Justin's charismatic smile and his alluring sexy grayish-green eyes staring back at her. She wondered how it would feel to run her hands over his biceps. She imagined how delicious his lips would taste against hers.

"Ms. Russo," her teacher said. The man had walked over to her desk and began tapping on her shoulder. He noticed how out of it she was. It was like she had daydreamed or heavily medicated. Her brown eyes seemed so dark and faded. The student he had used to know and hated had obviously left the building.

Alex didn't even pay attention to who was talking. It was like she was stuck on cloud nine. She felt like she was unconscious. She was unaware of everything that was happening around her. She was mesmerized by Justin and could not break free of his spell. She slowly got up from her desk and left the room. She started walking through the school halls trying to feel her way around. Her eyesight had started to vanish and she had no idea where she was about to go or what time it was. All those details seemed irrelevant to her. Her heart longed for her dark-haired nerdy older brother. Every second she spent away from him was driving her insane. It was like her body was trying to convince her that Justin was her true love.

When she started to walk out the school's entrance, she didn't even realize she was leaving the building. A student in the hall noticed that Alex was about to leave school early. The student walked up to Alex to see if she was okay. Everyone knew that something wasn't right with Alex. There were even rumors that she was using drugs.

"Where are you going? " a familiar voice asked her.

Alex spun all ready to see who was talking to her. She had a hard time recognizing the voice, but she knew the voice sounded too familiar. She scrunched her eyes to try to see the person, but the only thing she saw was a big fuzzy blur. She couldn't even recognize if it was a girl or boy. This person grabbed Alex by the arm and began shaking her back and forth as the person repeated her name over and over again. Alex's vision began to return and she could clearly see that it was Harper.

"Are you okay?" Harper asked. She had no idea why Alex had acted so strangely for the last few days. Her behavior was really upsetting her. She couldn't even have a descent conversation anymore with her. Alex had really lost all her marbles and was becoming a danger to herself. The Russo family had an entire meeting about Alex's behavior. This was starting to get serious.

"Yeah," Alex said as she began to wake up out of her trance. Her mind had finally snapped back to normal. This was the first time in a few days that she had a clear head. Her relief only lasted for a second. A flash back of Justin and her flying a magic carpet appeared in her mind. She tried to shake the thought off as hard as she could. Justin had a way of remaining on her mind. He was the only thing that matter to her.

"Good," Harper said. "You still owe me for borrowing my lunch money. I saw you go into my purse today and steal it. What did you do with it anyway? If you needed anything, you could have asked. Look, I -"

"Harper, give me a break," Alex interrupted. She didn't feel like dealing with Harper at the moment. She was her best friend in the world, they were practically sisters. She could never understand the way that this unnatural lust was hurting Alex. How could she know the feeling of loving the person that she could never be with? This deadly feeling could never be resolved. There was no hope.

"Justin and I just defeated the Angels of darkness," Alex continued "I'm still getting over Mason and I finally got Justin to stop crying over Juliet."

"Okay," Harper said as she tried to imagine Alex crying over a guy. She never had a hard time with break-ups or relationships. She was immune to heart breaks, butterflies, and crushes. Harper had really thought that a part of Alex was cold-hearted. Love wasn't a discussion that Alex preferred to talk about. It never really seemed like Alex really liked Mason at all. In fact, she never had a big interest in boys anyway.

"It never seems like you have trouble getting over guys," Harper notified her. "Actually, I don't think I've seen you really like a guy. It's almost like you force yourself to like someone. It never seems naturally."

"I dated lots of guys," Alex responded. She didn't know where Harper was going with this. She definitely didn't feel like talking about her love life. All she wanted to do was fantasize about her very attractive older brother. It was the only thing that she could do now.

"You never liked any of your boyfriends the way I like Zeke or how I loved Jus-"

"Shut the hell up!" Alex yelled. "Your with Zeke now. Get the hell over Justin! No one wants to hear you bitch about how you are obsessed with him. Zeke loves you for who you are. Justin barely even likes you. I don't ever want to hear you talk about him again. Seriously, do us all a favor and get over Justin!"

Students in the hallway stopped and stared at Alex. Her outburst got the attention of a lot of students. Harper looked around and immediately felt embarrassed. Tears fell down her face as students began to mock the two girls. Alex quickly placed her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she had just said that to Harper. How could she yell at her in front of the entire student body? She had officially lost all control.

"I have to go to lunch," Harper said. She couldn't believe how mean Alex had been to her. She just wanted to walk away from her. Alex was changing into something that Harper didn't like.

"Harp-" Alex began to say, but Harper interrupted her.

"You've had a hard week," Harper said through her tears. "And you are right about Justin. I won't bitch about him ever again. I hope you're happy. Maybe you should just go home and do whatever. You don't need to stay at school. It's way too dangerous for someone like you. I gotta go."

Harper walked away from Alex feeling very offended and upset. Alex watched her leave and sighed. She felt guilty about the outburst and knew she needed to apologize. Harper wouldn't want to listen to her at the moment. The best thing for Alex to do was go, she pushed the school's door open and walked out of the building.

"Maybe Harper is right," Alex thought as she started walking home. "I never really liked Riley, Dean and Mason. The man who I love is Justin. Too bad he will never feel the same way."

Alex sometimes thought that Justin felt the same way. She could be imagining things. Ever since she was thirteen, Justin never hugged her in front of anyone. He would stare at her when she walked across the room. He always complicated her taste in fashion and liked to look at Facebook pictures. She thought if she was mean to him that he would hate her and she would hate him. That never seemed to happen. It was like they could not hide the chemistry they had together.

When she finally arrived home, she noticed that the front door was unlocked. She was about to touch the doorknob when the door opened automatically. Justin had opened the door for her and seemed happy to see her. Alex wished that he would wrap his arms around her and give her small peck on her lips. His lips looked like they needed a little attention. He hadn't been kissed in a long time.

"Alex, are you okay?" Justin asked. He was wondering why Alex was home from school so early. She didn't usually ditched school until after lunch. He knew that her behavior had changed recently and wanted to know what had influenced this recent change. Did Mason do something to her that Alex refused to tell? Was she pregnant by him and didn't know if she should keep the baby? If Mason had done anything to Alex, Justin knew that he was going to kill him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked. She knew that Justin usually was in class at the time. He was devoted to being the best student in all of his college classes. He had started doing much worse this week. He could only think about Alex. He knew that something serious had to happen, because she would never tell him why she was upset.

"My class was canceled due to a crazy emergency at the last-minute," Justin said

Justin stepped aside to let Alex walk inside.

"This isn't about Mason?" Justin asked. "The guy was a complete – "

"Justin," Alex interrupted him. "I'm over it. I'm just tired. We've practically been busy saving the world all last week."

Justin couldn't keep looking at Alex. He felt so guilty that he began to cry. He realized that he had to be the one who had hurt Alex. He knew that he always had a big effect on her. He looked down at his shoes as he tried to hide his emotions. His behavior was beginning to worry Alex. Justin would whine often but he usually didn't cry. She could tell that something wasn't right.

"Justin, what happened?"

"Alex, I'm sorry about what I said when it came to you winning wizard of the year."

"Don't worry. I got over that. It doesn't phase me."

Justin looked at her and realized that she wasn't even looking at him. Alex had to be really upset. She always stared straight at him to try to intimidate him

"I didn't mean any of the stuff I said," Justin tried to explain. "I had to say it. Professor Crumb had a few suspensions. And I had to lead him off. I can't tell you anything he accused me of or anything I said back to him. So don't ask."

"You are going to tell me sooner or later," Alex said feeling herself come back to normal. Justin always brought out the best in her. She was feeling on top of the world. Justin always seemed to help her in every area of her life. "I'll use the truth spell on you."

"You wouldn't! I bet you wouldn't even remember it."

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all speak their minds," Alex quoted with a mischievous smile.

"You would not dare."

Alex pulled her wand out her left boot. "Try me."

Justin ran over to the kitchen and grabbed an empty frying pan off the stove. He held it in front of him. "I'm ready for anything," he said in a playful tone that made Alex laugh. The pan hid the view of Justin's face. It was the perfect time for her to cast the spell. His face was hidden and he was a few feet away from her. He would have no idea what Alex had done. She waved her wand and chanted a few words. After she was done, she watched Justin coward behind the pan.

"I changed my mind," Alex said. "For now."

Justin put the pan down as Alex stuck her wand back inside her boot.

"So Alex, why are you home so early," he asked inconspicuously.

Alex was about to lie to him but instead she said, "I was so dazed at school that Harper pulled me aside and I went all your-with-Zeke–back– off-of Justin on her. She cried and told me to go home."

Alex gasped as Justin walked over to the couch and sat down. He clapped his hands together. He was amused that he finally beat Alex and didn't understand what she had blurted out, but that didn't really matter. He had won and Alex had lost.

"I got you before you got me," he said with a chuckle as Alex sat next to him.

A smiled appeared on her face as she leaned her body next to his. Justin immediately knew that Alex had used the truth spell on him. She always had a way at beating him to things first. He began to panic as he waited for her to ask him the dreaded question.

"So what did Professor Crumb say?"

"He asked me if there was something going on between you and me," he said. He put his hands over his mouth. He didn't want Alex to know anything about his crush on her. "And I told him no. I had to convince him that I was telling the truth. That wasn't what I wanted to say."

Alex's face turned bright red as she sheepishly asked, "What did you want to say?" She turned her head away from him. She couldn't look at him anymore. She knew that he was about to break her heart.

"That I love you more than a sister," Justin said. "And every time I see you I want to push you against the wall and kiss you. I have loved you for so long and did everything I could to stop this love."

There was a long moment of silence. Alex didn't know what she should say to Justin. She wanted him to kiss her. She knew that it would be wrong to start an incestuous relationship. It was hard trying to choose between desire and what's morally right. This wasn't something she should rush into. She needed to really think things through.

Justin began to wonder if he had gone too far. How could he really tell his baby sister that he wanted to passionately kiss her? It wasn't like him to do the wrong thing. Every time he looked at Alex he couldn't stand it. It was unfair that they were related. He loved her so much for so long.

"Alex, I'm sor -" Justin started to say as a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Alex had just given him the sweetest kiss of his life. The kiss was so amazing that it felt so right. How could something wrong feel this right?

Alex pulled back and stared into Justin's grayish-green eyes. Justin placed his hand on Alex's cheek and leaned closer to her. He pressed his lips against hers and she quickly kissed back. The kiss felt as if electricity was running in and out of their mouths. The two began to engage in a more passionate kiss.

Justin pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulder. He began to rattle her back and forth.

"Wake up," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mija, you are going to be late?"

"Stop shaking me."

"Mija, wake up," Teresa said as Alex woke up. Alex automatically sat up in her bed as she awoken from her dream. She looked around her dimly lit bedroom and saw that her mother was sitting on her bed. She was trying to wake Alex up by shaking her.

"It was all a dream," Alex said to herself. "It was all a dream."

"You are going to be late for your first day of eighth grade," Teresa said.

Alex felt so confused about this dream. The dream felt so real. Was it a dream? Or was it a prophecy. Only time will tell.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about story. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Nothing At All

"Mija, are you okay?" Theresa asked. Her voice was filled with compassion and motherly love. She noticed that Alex had looked very pale as if she had seen a ghost. With all the magic hoopla in the household, she probably really had seen one.

"Yeah," Alex said as she got out of bed.

"Get dressed," Theresa said. "Justin and Max are waiting for you downstairs. It's time for school. I know you miss those summer days when you could be all frivolous and sleep in. Summer has officially ended."

Theresa got off of Alex's bed and quickly exited the room. When Alex got out of bed, she quickly closed her bedroom door. She was so shocked that she could have a dream like this. She walked over to her closet and opened the door, as she felt so confused. She had never had a dream like that before. She had never thought about liking Justin before. The thought of liking her brother in a not so sisterly was beginning to make her feel sick.

"It was just a dream," she told herself. "None of it is real."

She sighed and pulled out her favorite purple animal print jeans and a few matching tees. The thought of kissing Justin made hot liquid crawl up her throat. Why would she ever like Justin? He was her brother; she knew that incest was wrong and she didn't want to even think about practicing it. This dream was making everything seem crazy. She needed to forget about the stupid thing if she wanted to have a great day at school.

When she finished getting ready for school, she went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Justin and Max were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Alex joined her two brothers at the table. They seemed like everything was dandy. Alex knew that a part of her had lost, she glanced over at Justin a few times just to make sure that she was the only one who had felt this way.

"I kissed him in my dreams," she thought to herself. The idea made her stomach turn. She felt like she was about to vomit. She practically made out with her brother. How could she do that? This was the worst thing that she'd ever thought about. It wasn't like she was so boy crazy that she started lusting after her own brother. The more she thought about the dream, the faster her face turned green. Her brothers notice this change.

"Alex looks as green as a tomato! " Max cheered as he stared at Alex.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked concerned. Alex nodded and tried to forget about her dream. It was starting to have a realistic effect on her. She couldn't even talk to Justin at the moment. Her mind was still adjusting to the fact that she theoretically kissed him. This wasn't something a person could just easily shake off.

"Tomatoes are red," Justin tried to explain.

"Not as first," Max said. Justin realized that tomatoes actually did start green. He was actually impressed that Max knew that.

"You actually made sense for once," Justin said.

Max was about to tell Justin that he heard Jerry telling Theresa about green tomatoes, but he realized that Alex didn't comment. She usually had a sarcastic comment and today she didn't have one. Justin even noticed that Alex had seemed a little off, the two boys stared at Alex as they waited for her to say anything. There was a long moment of silence.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Justin asked. "No sarcasm or name calling."

Alex sat in silence as she forced herself to eat her cereal. She had no appetite and had no taste for the sweetness of cereal. She knew that if she didn't eat, she would have a miserable day at school. This was the first day of eighth grade and she had to show Gigi who was boss.

"You must be sick," Max said as he picked out a frosted flake from Alex's bowl. He was testing her to see how sick she was. Justin and Max were surprised that Alex didn't respond. This was definitely serious. Alex never had acted so mute.

"Mom, Alex is sick!" Max yelled. "Maybe I could stay home from school to help you feel better."

Alex nodded and twirled her spoon around with her fingers. She couldn't stop thinking about her dream. She never had a dream like this before. It was just too much to think about. Why did she have the dream in the first place? It was not like she would think about making out with Justin. This was making her feel terrible inside. Maybe tormenting her brothers would help her feel better. It usually did.

Max sighed and looked at Justin. He was trying to come up with a plan to bring Alex back to her usual self. "Maybe we should hit her with a bat," Max suggested to Justin. "She will be really pissed."

Justin thought about what Max said. "Why would we do that?" Justin asked. "She would quickly snatch it from us and start beating us."

"Alex would be so angry that she would want to kill you," Max tried to explain. "Once you are dead, Alex will forget about all about being sick."

Justin rolled his eyes at Max.

"You look so gay when you roll your eyes," Alex managed to say to Justin. Max and Alex began to laugh. Laughing had really helped cure Alex.

"Very funny," Justin said. He was a little offended, but happy that Alex was starting to feel better.

"Ehmagawd you are like so gay," Max said in a mocking tone.

"You don't even know what gay means!" Justin yelled. He was starting to get mad. He was one hundred percent straight and didn't want anyone calling him gay. He had no problem with gay people, but he just wasn't one of them. He was definitely not trying to be one.

"I know what it means," Max protested.

"What?" Alex asked. "Please explain yourself."

She giggled and stared at Max. Max laughed and put his cereal bowl on his head.

"When a guy is riding on a roller coaster and he starts screaming. That's what that word means."

Alex and Justin began to laugh. It was funny how naïve and stupid Max could be. They could get him to believe anything.

"It's time to go to school," Alex said as she got up from the table. "Thank you for cheering me up, and Max there is a lizard on your pants."

"Cool!" Max yelled as he immediately stood up. The bowl of cereal fell of his head and spilled all over his hair and shirt. Alex laughed and picked a frosted flake off Max's nose. She ate it and waited for Max to start arguing with her. Max was so hilarious when he was angry.

"I think I killed the lizard!" he cried. "On my first day of middle school, I killed a marsupial! I will never forgive myself."

Tears dripped down from Max's face. He loved marsupials and didn't believe in killing animals. He even was a vegetarian and his favorite vegetable was fried chicken. He really didn't understand what a vegetarian was. The name sounded cool and his mother didn't mind this decision. Justin had told him that Max shouldn't say anything that he didn't know the meaning of, but Alex told him that he should ignore Justin.

Alex began to laugh again. Justin got up from the table and sat next to Alex who was now sitting on the couch. She didn't want to offend Justin too much. She just wanted to pick on him only a little. She hoped that he wasn't too upset with her.

"Did I offend you?" Alex asked as she poked Justin in his stomach.

"No, but I can't believe you ate off of Max," Justin said.

"I put worse stuff into my mouth," Alex said as she poked Justin in his shoulder.

"You are such a… uh….. you're gross," Justin tried to insult her, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He tickled Alex on the lower part of her neck. He had no idea why he decided to tickle her, but it just seemed like the right thing to do to prevent an argument.

Alex laughed as she scooted her body away from him. He only moved closer to her. He kept tickling her and Alex knew that she was not immune to tickling at all. She couldn't help but laugh, even if she tried.

"Hey that's my ticklish spot!"

Alex giggled and tickled Justin underneath his arms. Within a few seconds the two broke into a tickle fight.

Justin pushed Alex on to the floor and was sitting on top of her. Alex made a few wimpy attempts to break free. She quickly gave up and began tickling Justin's back. Goosebumps immediately appeared on his skin.

Justin's hands roamed down his sister's body. He tickled underneath her arms and around her waist. Alex didn't even realize how much she was enjoying this. She kept tickling Justin's back and neck. The two laughed as Alex managed to roll over and sit on top of him.

"Knock it off!" Theresa yelled as she came into the living room. She didn't notice what Alex and Justin were doing. She'd just heard laughter and knew her kids was doing something that they weren't suppose to. It probably involved magic.

"You are going to be late for school!" she yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

Alex and Justin giggled as the two stopped tickling each other. Justin stood up and helped Alex get off the floor. They exchanged smiles. They had a fun time tickling each other. Usually they both hated being tickled but it felt really good this time.

The dream immediately flashed through Alex's mind. It didn't seem as bad as before. Maybe she did like Justin a little bit. It felt really good when his hands were running down her shirt. So what if she had a little crush on Justin? It wasn't like he felt the same way.

"What happen to Max!" Theresa yelled as she picked frosted flakes out of his hair. She turned her attention to Alex and Justin.

"And what were you two doing?"

It did seem a little inappropriate to Theresa what Alex and Justin did. She didn't mention it. She knew that they were just having innocent fun. She knew that her kids would never do anything sexual to each other.

"Nothing," Justin said as he walked out of the door.

"Nothing," Alex said as she followed Justin out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP**

The first day of school was great for Alex. She knew that this was going to be a good school year. Everyone had complimented her outfit. Even Gigi seemed a little jealous of her appearance. Alex was glad that Harper wasn't jealous or angry. Harper had actually got a lot of attention from boys due to her sudden growth spurt. Alex could easily tell that she didn't appreciate the attention.

"Can I borrow a sweater?" Harper asked. "Like the ones your grandma made for you. That way I won't get any attention for the wrong reasons."

Alex was really happy to get rid of all her ugly sweaters that Grandma Magdalena had made for her during her sewing class. Alex had never worn any of the sweaters and she had wanted to burn them. Teresa wouldn't allow her to burn the house down, so they remained underneath her bed for months. Alex had only hoped that Harper didn't change her mind about the sweaters.

"Come home with me and I'll give you all thirteen sweaters," Alex said.

"Gee Alex," Harper said with a smile. "You are a good friend."

"I know. Right?"

When the two girls got home, Justin was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Max. Justin had a notebook sitting on his lap and a pen in his hand. He occasionally glanced down at his book and wrote a few words. He looked over at Alex and Harper when they walked through the door. He was surprised that Alex had come home thirty minutes late. He knew that Alex was popular at school and had talked to all the classmates she didn't see over the summer. He wished that he was popular like Alex, but he would never admit it out loud.

"Justin looks totally hot," Harper whispered to Alex.

Alex glanced at Justin and she had to admit that he did look handsome today. The dream flashed through her head and immediately changed her mind. For a slight second, she felt attracted to him. His grayish-green eyes sparkled under all the dark hair that was on his head. The way his eyebrows moved up and down was almost hypnotizing to Alex. She felt like she could stare at his beauty all day and all night. When did he become so beautiful?

"What are you staring at?" Harper asked as she caught both Justin's and Max's attention.

Alex jumped and looked at Harper. She could feel Justin's eyes staring at her every minute. Alex felt like the police were interrogating her. The room had become hot and she struggled to find the right words to say. She usually was good at lying on the spot, but the dream had obviously ruined that talent for her. Her dream had only allowed her to think about Justin and nothing else.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked concerned. "I thought you got better from this morning."

Alex couldn't breathe as Justin talked to her. Her head felt dizzy, heart pounded fast, and butterflies were in her stomach. She had never felt this way about anyone before. The dream had a realistic effect on her and she had no idea how to stop. She needed to get away from Justin fast. She didn't think she could survive much longer.

"When did I start playing 21 questions?" Alex asked in a casual way.

"Can I play?" Max asked.

Alex didn't expect anyone to reply to her statement. She didn't want to have a conversation with anyone around Justin. She tried not to panic as she thought of a reasonable excuse. Justin's piercing eyes prohibited her brain from working. She had to dig deep in her brain to find a reasonable excuse.

"Ewww... no," Alex responded back. "This room smells like Max's feet and I'm pretty sure that your stink will follow you all over the house. Let's leave the boys rot down here."

"So that was the odor!" Justin yelled as he jumped up. He sounded like he had learned the correct answer to an unsolvable problem.

Alex wasn't going to stick around any longer. She quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom and Harper had followed behind her. The minute Alex walked into her room she felt free-er, but something still was wrong. She pulled out the box of sweaters from underneath her bed as she tried to shake the feeling of "Justin" off her. No matter how much she tried, she tasted his flavor in her mouth.

"Here they are," Alex said as she pushed the box towards Harper. "You can have the entire box."

Harper opened the box and began to pile through the sweaters. She pulled out a neon green sweater with big chunky pieces of artificial watermelon sewn on to the soft fabric. Harper beamed at the sweater as she held it in the air to admire its beauty.

"This is really cool!" Harper cheered. "This might be my new style. Now people can stare at my outfit and not my new bra size. I am so thrilled. You are really the best Alex."

Harper looked up at Alex and noticed that something was wrong. It did seem strange that Alex was being so generous to her. Harper knew Alex well enough to know that something was seriously bothering her. She even noticed this when they had entered the Russo's residence.

"You don't have to give all of them to me," Harper said sweetly. "As long as I can have this one, I am fine if I can't have the rest. I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of you."

Alex looked at the neon green sweater. It was the ugliest one in the box. She wanted to puke on top of the sweater and use the other sweaters to clean up her mess. Alex could tell that Harper had picked up on her emotions. She needed to talk to someone about her dream and Harper seemed like the best person to tell. She still wasn't sure if she should tell her about her dream. All she knew was that she needed Harper to take her sweaters.

"I know those things are so cute, but I don't like the material against me skin," Alex lied. "I wouldn't want to let them go to waste. Seriously, take the entire box."

Harper smiled at Alex and gave her a hug. She was glad that she wasn't bothering Alex and was thankful that Alex let her have all the sweaters. There was only one thing left to do. She had to get a guy's opinion on her new fashion statements. She wanted to know what would Justin think of the sweater. He would probably think that she looked hot. After all, he was her crush.

"Can we go see Justin?" Harper asked as she pulled the sweater over her head.

The dream flashed through Alex's mind again. She suddenly felt dizzy and she could feel hot liquid come up her throat. She took a step back and stumbled over one of the sweaters. She grabbed onto the side of her bed as she fell. She landed on her leg that was placed under her butt.

"Are you okay?" Harper said as she ran over to Alex. She helped Alex up and led her to her bed. Alex spread her body out on her bed and rested her head on her pillows.

"For a second there I thought you was going to puke," Harper said as she sat by Alex on her bed.

"I'm fine," Alex said as she swallowed the hot liquid. "You can go see Justin and I'll stay here."

Harper knew that there was something really wrong with Alex. If something was bothering Alex, she usually told Harper. It had to be really serious for Alex to keep something bottle up. Harper knew that she couldn't straight out ask her what was wrong. She needed to push a few of Alex's buttons to get Alex to speak.

"Okay," Harper said. "I'll be back soon."

Harper started walking out the door as she waited for Alex to call her. As she stood under the door frame, she could hear Alex's voice.

"Wait!" Alex yelled. "Um… what does it mean when you have a confusing dream?"

Harper turned around and walked back over to Alex. She sat on Alex's bed as she tried to think of all the knowledge that she knew about dreams. She had just read a sociology book about dreams this summer. It was time to put her knowledge to use.

"What was your dream about?" Harper asked as she sat back on Alex's bed.

"I kissed a boy," Alex began. She could tell that her statement confused Harper, so she decided to continue talking. "At the beginning of my dream I was losing myself and I wasn't acting like myself at all. I was in love with this boy and I knew I shouldn't be with him. The more time I spent denying my feelings, the worse I became."

"Kissing in dreams usually means love, affection, tranquility, and contentment," Harper said. "It seems like you wanted a relationship with him, but you weren't sure how to achieve it."

"I was also much older," Alex added. "I had to be seventeen, because Justin was at college. At that moment in my life, I really don't like the guy that I kissed in my dreams."

"Maybe the dream is trying to tell you that you would like him. Did the boy like you back?"

Alex thought about the scene when Justin admitted that he had feeling for her. She knew that Justin could never feel that way about her. He always had his head on his shoulders and his heart on his sleeve. He would never even think about loving her. They argued so much that Alex thought he hated her.

"He told me that he loved me and he wanted to be with me," Alex answered. "I kissed him and we started making out."

"It seems like he likes you," Harper said. "Does this boy like you in real life?"

Alex thought about how Justin was tickling her earlier. His hands had almost touched her breast. She gasped and looked at Harper. Maybe Justin liked her, but he didn't even know it yet.

"Maybe this dream is a warning" Alex continued. "In my dream, I mentioned that I dated three boys. One was named Riley and I hope that's a boy. Oh my God! Isn't Riley a girl's name? I am not doing the whole Katy Perry thing. I'm straight."

"Wait," Harper said as she thought about something,

"Wait what?"

"Isn't Dallas Lovato's boyfriend named Riley? The boy with the long brown hair."

"Oh my God! Maybe that is a prophecy. And I also dated a guy named Dean and another guy named Mason."

"Dean Moriarty," Harper said. "The boy with the Jersey accent who calls everyone by their last names."

"Ew," Alex said. "At least Riley's cute."

"We don't know a Mason yet."

"He was a jerk who broke up with me."

Alex was surprised that she felt angry. She didn't even know the boy and she felt hatred towards him. The dream was making everything so confusing. She began to wonder if the events from the dream would come true.

"Wait," Harper said. "All those other boys were just crushes. The boy you kissed at the end was your true love. You guys are probably soul mates. The dream is telling you to wait for this boy. You are so lucky."

Alex froze and liquid crawled back up her throat. Justin was her brother and sometimes her best friend. They fought all the time and they made a great team. They both loved each other and cared for each other. How on earth could her brother be her soul mate?

"Justin," Alex said to herself.

This meant that Justin had to have some feelings for her. There were so many questions that ran through Alex's mind. How long did he feel this way about her? Would he ever tell her about the way he felt? How would they even date with mom and dad around? Was dating your relative illegal ?

"That reminds me," Harper said. "I'm going to go see Justin. I just have one question. Was I in your dream?"

Alex thought about the scene where she mistreated Harper. She didn't want to tell her that detail of the dream. She decided to tell her a simple detail that wouldn't cause too many questions.

"You were dating this guy named Zeke and you were wearing a dress with tangerines sewn on to it," Alex said.

"I sound so cool. Did my chest ever stop growing?"

"No, but you looked pretty."

"I guess you got me a boyfriend," Harper said as she looked down at her chest. "Maybe Justin would notice you."

Harper smiled and happily walked out of the room.

Alex watched her leave before she closed her bedroom door, sat on her bed and kept thinking about the way Justin's hands were touching her. It felt really good. At the time it didn't seem like they were doing anything and he didn't seem happy when they got up off the floor. Did she notice something? The most important thing was how Justin reacted. He told his mother that they were doing nothing. Right? He didn't say that they were having a tickle fight.

"Justin likes me back," Alex said quietly to herself. "He thinks I like him back because I followed his lead. Why did I? Maybe I really like him."

The thought of Justin tickling her ran through her mind. She felt so much pleasure just thinking about what was wrong. There is no way that this dream was coming true. There was just one problem. She couldn't stop thinking about the tickle fight. A part of her didn't want to.

**A/N : Thank you for all your reviews. How did you like this chapter ? Tell me your thoughts. I love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lollipop

**Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP**

Over the next few days, Alex had noticed that Justin had avoided her. He refused to talk to her and be around her. It was like Justin was guilty about the tickle fight. His actions only told Alex that he purposely wanted to touch her. Alex completely understood that the fight was inappropriate but couldn't he just get over it? He was making Alex feel a lot worse.

"Can you cover my shift at work? " Alex asked Justin.

Justin stared down at his shoes and he didn't even look up at her. He nodded and didn't make a sound. He had guilt written all over his face. She punched him in his shoulder, but he didn't do anything. He acted so strangely that Alex had really started believing her dream. It was obvious that Justin was beginning to like her in a not-so brotherly way.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Alex asked.

Alex missed the way Justin would talk to her. It was like he was hiding himself from her. She knew that things had started to become confusing between the two, but she didn't expect that they were going to end their relationship over one tickle fight.

"Fine," Alex said. "Be that way."

Jerry and Theresa suspected that Justin was having a hard time starting high school. He was even accused of skipping gym and showering with his underwear on at school. Justin admitted that high school was hard, but Alex knew the real reason for his behavior. He knew that Alex knew exactly why he was behaving in such an odd matter.

After three weeks of giving Alex the silent treatment, he started to talk to her again. They soon started bickering and arguing all the time. Their relationship had become normal again. Alex still had flashes of her dream, but she had gotten better at handling it. A dream couldn't dictate the way Alex would live her life. Justin was her brother and their relationship would always stay that simple.

There were times when Alex could feel herself slowly liking Justin. She knew that Justin and her had an undeniable chemistry that anyone with eyes could see. It was always the way he looked at her and the way she had smirked at him. She could feel sparks when the back of his hand would brush against hers when they were walking to school. Every time he said her name shivers appeared on her back.

The more she thought about Justin, the more she liked Justin. She tried to ignore her feelings, but they would come back up when she didn't realize them. It was hard to hide her feelings when Justin looked at her a certain way. She kept reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to like him. Lately, her hormones had begun to take over her brain.

One day The Russo family was watching the second installment of the Fast and the Furious movie in their living room. It was a nice Friday evening in October and Justin and Alex knew that they would be home alone soon. Teresa had made plans with some of her old friends and Jerry had to go with Max on his field trip. The thought of being alone with Justin made Alex feel jittery.

"Max, what time are you going on your overnight field trip to the zoo?" Jerry asked as he was eating a pudding cup.

"At eight," Max answered as he dug his hand in his bag of animal crackers. "You aren't going to cancel on me. I need a parental guardian and I can't take mom."

Jerry grunted as he stuck his finger into his pudding. He didn't feel like spending a night in a tent with Max at a smelly zoo. He was tired from working at the Waverly Substation and he wanted to relax. He stretched his arms out as he looked for a good excuse. He fixed his eyes on the television and smiled.

"I want to watch the next movie," Jerry said. "The new Fast and the Furious is in theaters and I want to watch the third movie before I go see it tomorrow. The third Fast and the Furious is coming on next and I want to be completely caught up on the franchise."

"Dad, the third movie had nothing to do with the series," Alex said." The fourth movie only talks about the events of the first and second movie. Trust me. I've seen it with Harper. I heard that the third movie sucked anyway."

"Jerry, you have to take Max," Theresa said. "He has to go on this field trip school. He has been looking forward to this for weeks."

Jerry cursed under his breath and grunted. He knew that Theresa was right and he didn't want to disappoint Max. He had promised himself that **_the youngest of his three kids_** would have everything they wanted. The only thing they couldn't have was the knowledge that Jerry actually had other kids prior to Theresa.

"I'm going to go pack," he said as he got up.

Once Jerry left the room, Theresa turned her attention to her two eldest. She had trusted that they could sit at home by themselves for four hours without getting into any trouble. She needed them to know the rules before she went out with her old college friends.

"You are only going to be home for a few hours and I want you to behave the entire time," she said. She felt like she was talking to two toddlers. She had to make it clear to Alex that she wanted her to behave. "I'm going to be leaving soon and I'll be back at midnight. Don't get into trouble and do not use any magic until I get back. And please don't break my lamp."

"Yes mom," Alex and Justin said without even looking at her.

"Look at me," Theresa said. Her voice didn't sound threatening, but Alex and Justin knew that she was warning them.

"We are just going to watch the movie," Justin said in a reassuring tone. "We won't get into any trouble. When I mean we, I am really talking about Alex."

Justin turned his attention to Alex. She immediately felt like she drank too much coffee. She quickly moved away from the couch and sat on the armchair. Her hormones were acting up and she felt really attracted to him. She felt like the shy girls in the movies when their crush had finally spoken to them. She only hoped that Justin didn't notice how jittery she was.

"I'll behave as long as Justin stops acting so geeky and annoying," Alex managed to say. She heard him scoff, but she was too afraid of herself to look at him.

"Do not open my bags of chips," Theresa said with a little base in her voice. "I bought you guys some Tootsie roll suckers. Just remember to save some for Max. I just want to have a good time with my old girlfriends and I don't want to worry about if you two are arguing."

"I promise that we will get along," Justin said as he looked at Alex. She looked at him and could tell that he was serious.

**_In hour later..._**

Alex and Justin were now home alone sitting next to each other on the couch watching the movie.

"Do you want a sucker?" Justin asked Alex as he got up.

"Just bring the bag here," Alex told him. "You expect me to only have one sucker? What am I? Fours year old."

Justin went over the kitchen and pulled a bag of Tootsie roll suckers off the top of the refrigerator. Right a way he noticed that there were a lot of orange suckers and he knew that the only Russo child who liked the orange flavored suckers was Max. He brought the bag over to Alex. He hoped there were at least a few cherry flavored suckers in there.

Alex tore open the bag and poured all the suckers on top the coffee table. She looked at the suckers for a minute and Justin knew that she was looking for a red sucker. There was only one red sucker on the table. Justin had seen the sucker before Alex did.

"Who the heck put all these damn orange suckers in here?" she asked.

Justin grabbed the sucker, took the red wrapper off, and stuck it into his mouth. Alex frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"No fair," Alex said. "I wanted that one."

Justin took the sucker out of his mouth and held it in front of her face. He licked the sucker right in front of her just to mock her. A smile appeared on his face as he popped the sucker back into his mouth. He savored the sucker loudly and tried his hardest to tease Alex. It was nice being the one who did the teasing.

"This tastes good," he said as he held the sucker in his mouth.

Alex snatched the sucker out of his mouth and put it into her mouth. "It does taste good." She savored the sucker loudly as she pulled it out of her mouth. The sucker had some of his saliva on it, but Alex didn't care. She was making a point to him even though she had no idea what point she was making. She held the sucker in front of his face and licked it just the way he did. She stuck it back into her mouth and was surprised that Justin didn't comment.

"Gross," he said as he pulled the sucker out of her mouth. He held the sucker in front of him just to make sure that the sucker wasn't covered in too much "spit". He was about to put it into his mouth when Alex bent over and covered her lips over the sucker. She pushed the sucker farther into her mouth and bite down on the sucker's stick. She tried to pull the sucker out of his hand, but he wouldn't release his grip. He yanked the sucker out of her mouth and put it back into his.

"Hey!"Alex yelled.

She scooted closer to Justin. Her body was so close to his that he could feel her breath on his neck. She grabbed the sucker's stick with her teeth to pull the sucker out of his mouth. She used her tongue to put the sucker's stick further into her mouth. Justin's mouth was on the candy part of the sucker and Alex's mouth was on the stick. Their lips were just a few centimeters away from each other. They stared into each other eye until Alex took the stick part of the sucker out of her mouth.

Justin put his hands on the wet stick and pulled the sucker out of his mouth. He looked at the sucker, than he looked at Alex. He held the sucker towards her mouth. She opened her mouth and he put the sucker inside of her mouth. She took the sucker out of her mouth and held it towards Justin. He opened his mouth and she put the sucker into his mouth. He put the sucker back into her mouth and she put the sucker back into his mouth. They kept doing this until the sucker was gone.

They turned their attention back to the movie. They had missed a good twenty-five minutes of the movie.

"That was a good sucker," Alex said.

"Yeah," Justin said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We practically missed the movie," Justin said.

"Yeah," Alex said. "What's the point of watching it now."

There were a few lonely seconds of silence. The siblings both stared at the rest of the suckers that were on the coffee.

"I know you don't like orange, but do you want another one ?" Alex asked.

Justin looked at Alex for a moment.

"As long as we share it," Justin said.

"Oooh, let's play a game," Alex said. "Let's see how long we can keep the sucker from dissolving."

"Suckers don't dissolve," Justin said.

"Are you going to give a lecture or are you going to play?" Alex asked.

"Hand me the damn sucker," Justin said.

Alex laughed as she handed him the sucker.

"Maybe we should eat everything like this," Alex said.

"Stop talking," Justin said as he put the sucker into her mouth.

When Theresa returned home she found a surprise in her living room. The living room was dark except for the light that emitted from the TV. She spotted Alex and Justin sitting on the couch. It was too dark in the living room so she turned the light on.

"Oh my!" Theresa yelled. "You two ate the entire bag of suckers!"

She stared at the wrappers that laid on top coffee table.

"We saved two for Max," Alex said.

"What happen to all the other flavors? " Theresa asked. You couldn't even save him a red one. "

"There was only one red sucker," Justin said.

Theresa stared at her the orange stuff around her kid's mouth.

"I'm glad you two got along," Theresa said. "I don't know how you did it but I don't care."

As Theresa went upstairs, Justin stared at Alex. A rush of guilt ran through his body.

"I….uh…um…. got to… um," he said as he jumped off the couch.

"What's his problem?" Alex said to herself. She gasped as she thought about what they just did. It was really inappropriate but it felt so good. It was really fun. It didn't seem bad when they were doing it, the dream was definitely going to come true and there was nothing they could do about it. Alex wasn't trying to do anything sexual with her brother. It just happen. Maybe she always had feelings for him and the dream had helped her realize it.

**A/N: How did you enjoy this chapter ? I was nervous about writing a chapter like this and I could use some reinforcement on it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Get Dirty

**_Alex POV_**

Alex and Justin spent the entire weekend avoiding each other. They both felt so guilty about how sexual the sharing suckers game was. It felt like they did something even worse than just playing with food. They couldn't even look each other in the eye without looking away. Justin even refused to sit next to Alex anymore. He made Alex feel even worse about what happen. She tried to act casual around him, but it felt awkward.

They both were aware of each other's feelings and they both knew that this was just wrong. They continued ignoring each other the entire next week until Friday. Alex had used magic on Gigi at school and accidentally turned her head into an airhead like the ones on the Airhead candy commercial. She had called Justin for help and he came running to her rescue. Alex was glad that Justin had helped her and it seemed like he had finally gotten over what had happened.

When she came home from school, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was so happy that Justin had started talking to her again that she wanted to celebrate. She had hacked into Justin's iTunes account to buy the new Kelly Clarkson album. She knew that Justin never really bought music and had at least thirty bucks just sitting in his account since Christmas. She had only used his account when she ran out of money.

Alex had just spent all her money on Maroon 5's album last week. The songs quickly became boring and she needed to get the sucker sharing off her mind. Kelly Clarkson's album just came out today and it had all the songs that Alex needed to listen to. She wanted to put all mess of her having not so sisterly feeling towards Justin behind her. Music was the second best cure of all her problems. Magic was always the first.

**_Justin POV_**

Justin was in his room looking at his Facebook page. No one ever commented at his post except Alex who always had a sarcastic comment. No one ever messaged him except for Alex. She was a big part of his life and she always tried to mess with his head. He wouldn't want to change their relationship at all. He always wanted Alex to be just his menacing sister and him to be her smart and helpful older brother.

"Alex," Justin thought as he decided to glance at her Facebook profile. She had so many comments from other people on her post. Alex always was popular, even though she only had one friend in real life. She never had a problem talking to people and going to parties. She had a certain easygoing quality about herself that attracted others. Justin knew that Alex was shy and she took a while to warm up to people.

Justin looked through all his sister's pictures. The pictures showed Alex taking pictures of herself with her cellphone in front of the bathroom mirror. There were a few pictures of Harper and her and one picture of the entire family. He thought that his sister's pictures were boring. He knew that she didn't care that much about Facebook. She really like updating her Wizpage and bragged about all the magic mishaps she caused.

He strolled through her list of friends. She never hung out with any of them. There was only one person she did spend a little time with. It was a blond-headed girl who had invited Alex to her parties in the summer. Justin pulled up the blond-headed girl profile. Her name was Stacy. Justin scrolled through her posts. Most of the posts had talked about her parties. Pool parties.

Justin decided to look through her pictures. Looking at blonds in bikinis seemed like a good way spend a Friday night. He was a freshman in high school after all. The guys at school would love to hear about this.

"Minus the part that I'm on Facebook and they're thirteen," Justin said with a chuckle as he began scrolling through the pictures.

As he looked through the pictures, he spotted Alex. His heart stopped. She was wearing a black bikini. Justin had to admit that she looked really cute. He didn't know she could look like that, he began scrolling through the pictures. There was one photo where she was wearing a red bikini and another one when she was wearing purple. Who knew Alex looked so pretty in bikinis?

He looked through hundreds of photos. He didn't care about the blonds who looked way more develop than Alex. The girls who looked like seniors in high school didn't faze him. The only one he wanted to stare at was one girl that he did stare at for a second. The picture had said that it was tagged by a Miranda. She was cute. She looked like an older version of Alex. He still preferred Alex's sexy body over Miranda's.

Justin spent the night looking at Stacy's Facebook photos. He had wondered why Alex didn't tag any of the photos. It was probably because she didn't want Justin to see. If only she knew that he was really enjoying looking at her photos. It gave him a lot of pleasure.

**_Alex POV_**

After Alex bought the new Black Eyed Peas album. She decided it was time to go to bed. Who doesn't like the Black Eyed Peas? She used the remaining amount of money in his account to buy the album. He wouldn't notice that his money was gone for a while.

Alex went to sleep and had another dream about Justin. This time the dream didn't change. It was exactly like the first dream she had. When Alex woke up from her dream she felt really hungry. All the dancing she had done last night had really worked up an appetite.

She went downstairs and fixed herself a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She used strawberry jam and crunchy peanut butter. She ate her sandwich quickly and poured herself a glass of milk. She drank it and left the glass cup on the counter. Who wanted to be washing dishes at three in the morning? She knew that Justin would clean the glass cup when he got up.

Alex started walking up the stairs. As she walked past Justin's room, she heard him say something. His voice was faint and she couldn't make out what he said. She stood by the door to listen.

"Alex," Justin said. He kept saying her name over and over again.

Alex assumed that he was calling her. His night-light had probably gone out. He needed someone to cut his bedroom's light on for him, so he could change it.

"What a baby," Alex said to herself as she slowly opened his bedroom door.

The night-light was still on. She looked at Justin and realized he was sleep. He looked really cute when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. It was like he should stay this way forever.

"Alex," he continued to say. He was sleep talking. "Oh, baby. That's it." He moaned a little. He started saying her name again.

Alex froze immediately. He was dreaming about her. What was he dreaming about. The topic of love, lust and sex ran through her mind. She thought her dreams were bad. She never had a dream like that. Alex didn't know what she should do. The first thing she thought about doing was turning his night-light off. She walked over to the night-light, but she notice his computer was still on.

The screen was black but everything else on the computer was lit up like a Christmas tree, she pressed a few keys on the keyboard and it turned on.

"_He's too scared to cut the computer off_ ," Alex thought as the color slowly returned to the screen.

Alex stared blankly at the computer. She was so shocked. There was a picture of her in a purple bikini. She was sitting at the edge of the pool with a few other girls. Her body was wet and her bikini top was very loose. It showed a lot more of Alex's chest than she wanted it to.

Alex had never seen that picture before. She had seen pictures on Stacy 's Facebook page where she was in a bikini. But they were nothing like that. She didn't know what to do but check his computer's history. She looked at all the pictures Justin had looked at. Why would he look at these photos?

She decided to check his e-mails. She hacked his e-mail account. The password was that stupid Captain Sherwood that Justin liked ever since he was nine. She immediately spotted that iTunes had sent him receipts about the recent purchases. She quickly deleted it and looked at his e-mails.

She noticed that a person with the address **freeteencounseling .com **kept e-mailing him. She read the e-mails. They were all about how Justin feels attracted to Alex. In the e-mails, he mentioned how he doesn't want to be attracted to her. The person writing to him was trying to help him get over his attraction. One of the e-mails even mentioned that Justin had felt this way for an entire year.

Alex didn't know how she should feel about this. She now knew Justin liked turning his computer off. She didn't hear Justin saying her name anymore. She heard him tossing and turning. He had to be waking up. She glanced at him and got down. With the bright shine from the night-light she couldn't use the darkness to mask her appearance.

She quickly crawled under his bed. She could hear that Justin was awake now. She could hear him sit up in his bed. He was breathing really hard.

**_Justin POV_**

Justin had woken up from his wet dream. He knew that it was really wrong to lust after his baby sister. He just couldn't help himself. It was hard trying to do the right thing when his body told him to do the opposite.

"I have to stop having dreams like this," Justin said to himself. He got off his bed. He went over to his computer. He noticed it was turned off.

"I don't remember turning this off," he said. He turned the computer back on. After a few seconds he turned the Internet on.

He decided that he should delete his Facebook page. It was really wrong what he did. He couldn't let that happen again. It affected his dreams. He hated that he enjoyed it and he was going to delete his computer's history for that day. He didn't want anything coming back to him. As he looked at his history, he noticed something. He looked at his computer's history and could tell someone was looking at his computer just a few minutes ago.

That person looked at everything he looked at and went through his e-mails. There was only one person who would do that.

"Alex," he said to himself. He felt a mixture of emotions.

He was angry that she invaded his privacy. He was scared because he knew Alex would either tell their parents or hold it against him. He felt upset because he knew that Alex knew how he felt about her. He was confused because he wanted to know why she went on the computer.

Justin decided not to mention it. Maybe Alex took it a different way. He erased his computer's history and deleted his Facebook. He turned the computer off.

"I'll e-mail my counselor tomorrow," he said as he got back into bed.

After Justin fell asleep, Alex crawled from underneath his bed and quickly left out his room. She walked back to her room and grabbed her iPod.

She put her headphones on and turned the iPod on. She just couldn't think about anything at this moment. She didn't know what to think. She just hoped that the dream would not come true sooner than expected.

**A/N: How did you like this chapter ? Review my story and I'll read and review yours.**


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful Disaster

**Hey Jalex Lovers ! I appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten. I hope you all like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP**

Alex woke up late the next morning with her headphones in her ears. She pulled her headphones off her head and noticed that the battery life had run out on her iPod. She had fallen asleep listening to Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster song. The song had helped explain what she had felt at that moment. She was so confused about her relationship with Justin. Everything was complicated and nothing was making sense anymore. Just knowing that Justin had lusted after her made her sick to her stomach. She could tell that he liked her, but she had no idea how serious he was about her.

When she finally got out of bed, she turned on her computer to play the song "Beautiful Disaster". She plugged her headphones into the computer's speaker and cranked the volume up. She needed to listen to the song again before she could leave her room. For some reason, the lyrics had spoken to her heart. She thought about her feelings for Justin as the first verse of the song played. She had to admit that a part of her wanted Justin to be attracted to her, but the bigger part of her felt disgusted by the whole thing.

**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**

The part that she was disgusted with was her love for Justin. She knew that this love was wrong and it could never be right. She was well aware that Justin and her were crazy, incestuous freaks that had little control over what they were feeling. The fact that this love was wrong hurt her and there was nothing that can heal that wound.

**Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

Alex wanted to think that her relationship with Justin could be a beautiful disaster. She had finally accepted the fact that she couldn't stop this love. She could postpone their relationship as much as she wanted, but she couldn't stop it. She also had to face the fact that their relationship was already a disaster. They could never simply live their lives without secretly wanting each other. They could deny their feelings up and down, but their hormones would overpower them eventually. Nevertheless, their relationship would always be a disaster regardless what happened.

**He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**

These were the lyrics that brought her to tears. Alex had only reinforced Justin's feelings and blamed him for them. These feelings were damaging Justin and Alex could feel the effect of them as well. She was trying to hold on tight to her sanity, morals, and self-control. The dream that she kept having was really changing her mindset. She tried to remind herself that this kind of love was disgusting. Justin had to feel the same way. He was the one who believed in doing everything right. This had to be eating him alive.

** Oh 'cause I don't know**  
**I don't know what he's after**  
**But he's so beautiful**  
**Such a beautiful disaster**  
**And if I could hold on**  
**Through the tears and the laughter**  
**Would it be beautiful?**  
**Or just a beautiful disaster**

Alex wiped her eyes as she tried to remain strong. She just couldn't allow love and lust to overpower her. If this type of love was bound to happen, why rush it? She was only thirteen years old and had the rest of her life to live. She knew that this "beautiful disaster" was gross in the eyes of society. She had to try to hold on to some type of morals. She didn't want her life to be a disaster at all.

**I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long**

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

The bridge had only helped confuse her and at the same time explain her feelings to her. She knew that this love would result in never fulfilling the void of the "normal" standards of love. Justin's love could never be enough and at the same time, his love would be overwhelming. The sacrifices and struggles that their relationship would need would be too much. The cons of their relationship out numbered the pros. Loving Justin in a not-so sisterly way wasn't worth it. She would only hurt him more than she could help.

**Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster**

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

This was all the reasons why their relationship was a beautiful disaster. This love was bound to fail, fall and die. There love would only feel beautiful to them and it would always be a disaster. If they loved each other, they would die. If they concealed their emotions, they would die. They were destined to die and there was nothing Alex could do about it. She had just one choice in this predicament. She could do the right thing or she could abide by love.

She gathered enough strength inside of her and she was ready to walk out her bedroom. The lyrics were her therapy and the beat was her medicine. She felt so much better until she stepped out of her bedroom. Fate had decided that Justin needed to leave his room the exact second that she did. The two immediately locked eyes and felt uncomfortable around each other. It was like they never met each other before and they didn't even know what to say to each other.

"You're up early," Justin said as casually as he could.

She knew that Justin was trying to figure out if she was angry at him. She could tell that he was staring at her swollen red eyes. She placed her hands on her hips as she tried to figure out how to respond to him. She knew exactly what she should say, but she didn't know how she should say it. She didn't want to act like nothing had ever happened, but she didn't want to sound upset or angry. She decided to follow his lead by being casual and adding spice to her tone later.

"I had a hard time sleeping," Alex said. " I have a lot of things on my mind. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

He responded too quickly and looked down at his wrist. He stared at his wrist for a few seconds the way he looked at his wrist watch to check the time. Alex had no idea why his actions had bothered her. The way he shrugged his shoulders made her angry. This anger made her entire face turn a bright shade of red. Her body temperature rose and her heart began to burn.

"Did your night-lite go out?" she asked in a bitter way.

"Why do you care?" asked Justin. He changed the tone in his voice to the same level of bitterness as Alex's.

"You care so much about me," Alex began. "Shouldn't I returned the favor? The last time I checked you were supposed to be the golden child. What the hell is the matter with you? You can't jack off to some other girl?"

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" Justin interrogated. "That's weird. Isn't it?"

Alex realized that he had made a point. She thought about what he had said for a split second before she explained. All the therapy that "Beautiful Disaster" had given her didn't matter anymore. She was going to give Justin a piece of her mind. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it.

"I thought you called me," Alex said. "You kept saying my name over and over again! You were also moaning a lot, so I thought you needed my help."

Justin didn't know what to say next. He just wanted the conversation to end.

"You entered at your own risk," Justin said as he walked back into his room.

He wanted to get away from Alex, but she wasn't ready to end the conversation yet. She followed him into his bedroom and she shut the door. Alex felt like steam was coming out of her ears. She watched Justin sit down on his bed and he grabbed a comic book off his desk. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. She placed her hands back on her hips and she was ready to yell at him.

"Just get out!" he yelled. "You are making everything worse than what it has to be."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your mental porn session," Alex said. "What type of brother talks to a counselor about lusting after his baby sister?"

Justin looked up at her with a surprised look. His eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. He was surprised that she had decided to mention that. He was actually surprised that Alex even looked through his e-mails. His face had turned red and his blood began to boil. He knew she had made a point, but the fact had still angered him.

"At least I was trying to get help," Justin said.

"And tickling your sister's body is helping?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent here. You even got on top of me and you didn't want to stop. I know that you really hated when we were sharing suckers. Aren't you the one who suggested that we do it again? Remember."

"Just stay away from me!" Alex yelled as she walked over to his bedroom door. "You're a total perv. Who has wet dreams about their sister?"

"I deleted my Facebook page," he said as he was trying to end this conversation.

Alex opened his door and stood in the middle of the door frame. She glared at Justin and he returned the same glare back.

"Stay away from me! I'm not talking to you anymore. Get out of my room!"

"You're in my room! Leave now."

"Fine," Alex said as she left his room.

She slammed the door shut behind her. She walked back into her room and slammed her door shut. She pressed her back against the door and slid her body down until she was sitting on the floor. She buried her face in her hands.

"I provoked the tickle fight and the sucker sharing," she said to herself as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

She replayed the entire argument inside her head and thought about everything Justin had said. Normally, she would have shrugged everything off, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about this entire situation. He did try to get help when she didn't. He never did anything sexual to her until Alex had her dream. It hurt knowing that she had provoked everything. She wished everything could go back to normal and decided that it was best to start avoiding him again. She knew Justin would follow her lead and that would help everything go back to normal.

**A/N: Tell me what did you think about this chapter. Review my story and I'll read and review yours.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trick or Treat

**I am so thrilled with the results of my story. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Please review and I'll read and review your story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP**

Over the next few weeks, Justin and Alex had managed to avoid each other. They wouldn't look each other in the eye, sit next to each other, or even stay in the same room together. They didn't know how to act around each other anymore. They had never felt so self-conscious and awkward around each other before. Their relationship had drastically changed into no relationship at all. Their behavior had caught Theresa and Jerry's attention and they decided to confront them about this one day over dinner.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked the two eldest children as he stabbed his fork into his enchilada.

He noticed that both Alex and Justin refused to look up at him. They had never acted this way before and it was starting to worry him. A thought flashed through Jerry's mind about the way he had treated Megan when he was younger. He knew that Justin would never cross the lines that he had crossed with Megan. Justin had more integrity than Jerry had ever had as a young teen anyway. He shook the idea of incest out his mind and started listening to his wife talk.

"Is this about Justin starting high school?" Theresa asked Alex. "Mija, you'll be in high school next year."

She knew that Justin and Alex had always been very close growing up. The recent change in their behavior only could be the result from Justin attending another school. Theresa had always loved how close Alex and Justin was and hated to see them fall apart. She wanted to fix any of the problems that were hindering their relationship. If only she knew that sexual tension was the main obstacle in their relationship.

"I don't know," Alex said without looking up at all. She didn't want to catch a glimpse of Justin's face. "I just want to do my thing and he does too. We have just been distant because we have been busy. It's really no big deal."

Alex didn't completely lie to Theresa. Justin and her had tried to do whatever they could to avoid each other. Avoiding each other didn't resolve any of the sexual tension and it may even have increased the tension between the two. As long as they were trying their hardest not to sin with each other, none of that mattered. They even tried to come home later during the week to prevent any awkward run-ins with each other. Justin had spent more time in after school clubs or at the library. Alex had spent the majority of her time at Harper's house.

"Yeah," Justin agreed with Alex. "I have been busy as a bee."

He wanted to look over at Alex to see her reaction, but he didn't. He knew that the right thing to do in is situation was ignoring her. He even tried to force himself to like other girls just to forget about Alex. No one had ever seemed to close in comparison with Alex. The way he felt about Alex never changed and when she was close to him his heart pounded harder. He was determined not to give into any temptation and he knew that Alex was trying too. He knew that it was for the best.

Their relationship problems were beginning to have a negative affect on them. Things that were very easy to do had become harder. There was no such thing as "normal" anymore. All their energy had gone to trying to deny their emotions. Both of them had considered if "denying" was even worth it. They were both dying inside and everyone could tell.

When it was time for wizard lessons, Alex and Justin weren't completely acting like themselves. It was like they were trying too hard to act normal around each other. Justin was even more enthusiastic than ever about learning magic and Alex was even more sarcastic than ever. This was the only time the two ever talked. It made them feel awkward knowing that they had to be around each other and communicate. Nothing felt natural anymore.

"Alex, you are getting on my last nerves!" Jerry yelled as he slammed his hand down on the magical book of spells. "Do you have to comment on every word Justin says?"

Alex didn't want to admit that chills ran down her spine whenever Justin talked. The sound of his voice made butterflies appear in her stomach. She had tried her best to handle herself, but it was hard when she felt like she drank an entire pot of coffee. Her only defense against her own emotions was sarcasm and she was using it with the best of her ability.

Justin stuck his tongue out at Alex and she pretended like she didn't care. Secretly she wanted Justin to stick his tongue into her mouth. He was teasing her and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to slap him for making her love him. The only response to love was hate. She knew that if Justin hated her, she would lose interest in him. That didn't seem so hard to accomplish since they weren't really talking anymore.

"Justin, I'm glad you like learning," Jerry began. "But you are acting like a five-year old girl watching the Power Puff Girls fight Mojo Jojo."

Alex flashed a grin at Justin and he glared at her. His intense stare at her broke a piece of Alex's heart and her eyes had even begun to water. She couldn't believe the effect that Justin had on her now. She was beginning to feel like the dream version of herself. She was becoming a wreck and she had no idea how long she could keep living like this.

When Halloween came, the Russo's had hosted a haunted house party at the Waverly Substation. The haunted house was filled with plastic ghost and googly eyes. The only thing that was scary was, Theresa, who had dressed up like Beyoncé. Alex was surprised she even knew who Beyoncé was. Throughout the night Theresa would strut around and sing random lyrics from Beyoncé's songs. She was wearing a costume gold sequined dress, gold stilettos with a blond wig. Alex thought that she was a complete embarrassment, but Jerry didn't seem to mind.

Alex had stood at the front door of the restaurant passing out fun-sized chocolate bars to the kids that exited the restaurant. She had dressed up like a hippie from the seventies. Harper was standing next to her dressed up like an Amish woman. As the two passed out candy, Harper noticed that one of their classmates was flirting with Justin. He was standing against a wall as the girl was leaning her body against him. She basically was pushing him against the wall. She fingered her long blond hair as she whispered to him.

"Is that Stacy Hollingsworth talking to Justin?" Harper asked as she glared as the blond-haired bimbo.

Alex looked over at Justin and Stacy. Justin was dressed up as Albert Einstein and Stacy was dressed up as Christina Aguilera from her Dirty music video. She was wearing a white and black bra like shirt that revealed every bit of breast that she had. She topped off her costume with a very short matching mini skirt. She revealed all her stomach, thighs, and slender legs. Alex wanted to kill her for even thinking about talking to Justin dressed up like that.

"She is definitely getting dirty tonight," Alex whispered to Harper.

"I feel super jealous of Stacy," Harper admitted.

"You are better than that slutburger," Alex said. "You are above jealousy."

"You're right. She's probably a walking STD mobile. I have class on my side and I have nothing to worry about. I am definitely above jealousy. Thanks Alex."

"But I'm not," Alex whispered underneath her breath.

**_In hour later..._**

The substation was closing up and everyone had left except Stacy. She was still talking to Justin and showing off her body. Alex had tried to get Stacy away from Justin for a few minutes, but Stacy was determined to spend her evening with Justin. Alex felt like Stacy was trying to seduce him and ruin his "good boy" image.

Alex glared at Stacy from behind the kitchen window. She felt like she was watching a walking Playboy ad and she could not stand to look at the magazine cover girl any longer. Alex couldn't believe that Justin didn't even notice how slutty Stacy was. She knew that she was feeling jealous of Stacy and she had tried to ignore her feelings. She hated that Pamela Anderson's mini - me was all over her brother. It didn't matter to Alex if she liked Justin or not. He was still her brother and she was going to keep him away from stray dogs.

Alex stood in the kitchen all by herself and she wished that she could tell Harper about the way she was feeling. Harper was too busy trying to explain to Max that Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson weren't the same person. A part of her wished that she could tell her mother about the way her jealousy was eating her alive, but she knew that she shouldn't. Her feelings for Justin had to remain a secret from everyone. She knew that her feelings for Justin were growing stronger by the way she hated Stacy.

"He is probably going to share his lollipop with her," Alex mumbled underneath her breath.

She sighed as she looked down at her costume. She fingered the fringes on her sleeves with a look of pure disgust. She had thought her outfit was cute until she saw the way Justin looked at Stacy. She knew she would have gotten more sex appeal if she dressed like her normal self.

Alex noticed that everyone in the restaurant were too busy to pay any attention to her. It was the perfect time for her to get that tramp away from Justin. She looked down at the floor and noticed a crate of big round oranges. Her infamous smirk appeared on her face as a light bulb flashed on inside her head. She picked up an orange and bounced it from hand to hand. She chuckled to herself as she stared at her target.

"Why did you go back to school?" Justin said.

"It was boring being at home," Stacy said. "I missed my friends. I went back to school when I was twelve."

"What is it like being a genius?" Justin asked Stacy.

"Well, I always have been –" Stacy began to explain until an orange slammed against her face. She began screaming and crying immediately.

Alex happily watched the way Justin jumped out of his chair. He looked around the room for the culprit and glanced at Stacy as she held her nose. He must have noticed the grin on Alex's face, because he stormed towards her direction. Alex quickly took another orange out of the crate and turned her attention towards Max and Harper. She knew that Justin's footsteps were getting closer and she heard the sound of the kitchen door swinging open.

"Alex," Justin grunted as he quickly ran to the kitchen.

Alex peeled the orange in her hand as she waited for Justin to scold her. She continued to face the window and pretended like she didn't notice her brother at all.

"Why did you do that?" Justin asked as he grabbed a bag of ice out of the freezer.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Alex said as she stuck a piece of orange into her mouth.

"We'll talk later," Justin said as he put a hand full of the ice on top of a bounty paper towel.

Alex heard his heavy footsteps run out of the kitchen and over to Stacy with the ice in his hand. He handed the ice to Stacy and she put the ice on her slightly bruised nose. She pulled out her iPhone and quickly texted a message before she stood up to put her pink leather jacket back on.

"I'm going home," Stacy announced as she walked out of the restaurant.

Alex watched Justin as he stared at Stacy and tried to apologize. He quickly turned around and walked over to the kitchen window.

"Why did you throw an orange at her?" Justin asked.

"Stacy is a slutburger," Alex said. "You've seen her Facebook page. She's an attention seeker. She's smart. Sex smart."

"I don't need you throwing oranges at my friends!"

"I was just saving you and she isn't your friend at all. She is just a popular girl who happens to be Gigi's cousin."

"Stay out of my life! You are making me hate you, because you have no regard for my friends or feelings! You are selfish and self-centered."

Alex felt so offended that her eyes began to water. Why was Justin making her feel so upset and why was Justin acting so mean to her? Didn't he see that there was chemistry between them? Did he only use Alex just to jack off of? How could he treat her like that?

She stormed out of the kitchen and ran all the way to her bedroom. She knew that she was beginning to lose her mind and didn't know how to fix this situation. She was stuck in a lose-lose situation and all she wanted to do was die. She lay in her bed trying to hold back her tears. She was losing herself and there was no way to get herself back.

**A/N: Tell me what's on your mind about this chapter. What do you think will happen next ? Don't forget to follow and favorite this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Flowers In the Attic

**Hey Jalex Lovers ! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and love. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP**

Justin and Alex had begun avoiding each other after their argument. It had been three weeks since Halloween and they have not talked to each other since. Alex was so angry at Justin and that made it easier for her to stay away from him. She still had feelings for him and it started to make her feel really sick.

Alex was looking at her reflection in the mirror in the girls' bathroom at school when Stacy and Gigi came in. Alex looked through the mirror to see the glares that they had on their face towards her. She absolutely wanted to choke them for all the misery that they had caused her. Stacy never openly tried Alex the way Gigi did, but everyone knew that Stacy hated Alex even more than Gigi ever had.

"So what was it like to kiss Justin?" Gigi asked as she moved closer to the mirror.

"Well, let's say that he has a lot to learn," Stacy said with a mischievous giggle. "He's tutoring me in one subject and I'm his personal kissing instructor. Every night I'm trying to teach him how to kiss. He is just so naïve and innocent that I am trying to teach him what all girls would want him to know."

The thought of Justin kissing Stacy made Alex feel sick. Her face turned green and she could taste her lunch in her mouth again.

"Miranda would love that," Gigi said as she placed her hand on her belly. She turned her head away from Alex as she felt a strike of pain in her stomach.

"You okay?" Stacy whispered.

"I'm fine," Gigi whispered.

Alex knew that Gigi and Stacy were now talking about her. The only thing that she could think about was killing Justin. He was the one putting her through all this pain. He deserved to feel the same feeling that she felt.

"Alex looks like she's going to throw up!" Gigi cheered.

"You know that over four million people in America have eating disorders," Stacy said with a mischievous grin. "It's okay Alex. Bulimia is a terrible addiction and we will tell your mother that you need help."

"Don't forget to tell your mother that you have taken her birth control pills," Alex managed to throw back.

Alex watched the shocked expression on both Stacy and Gigi's faces. She watched as Gigi mouthed the words "I knew it" to Stacy. Stacy glared at Alex and returned the same glared to Gigi. Stacy pointed to Gigi's stomach and returned the same point to Alex. Alex turned her head towards the two cousins. She wasn't about to miss the drama between her archenemies.

"You wouldn't dare!" Gigi yelled. "You're the one whose the slutburger."

"Maybe you should have borrowed your mom's birth control, too!" Stacy yelled.

"Why else would you be throwing up unless you have an eating disorder!" Alex yelled back. "Everyone noticed that you have been throwing up lately. Maybe you need to tell your mom about that. Everyone knows you have been all nauseous and dizzy since the end of September."

"You are going to regret saying that to me," Gigi said. "If you only knew what's going to happen to you, you'll be nicer to me and Stacy. You just don't know. If I told you, you still won't believe me."

"Yeah," Stacy said as she nodded her head.

Alex walked closer to Stacy until she was close enough to spit on her face. Her mischievous grin appeared on her face as she looked Stacy in her eye. Stacy took a step back and Alex took a step closer. She was ready to yank Stacy by her blond hair and push her against the stall door. She wanted to dunk her head into the toilet until the not-so genius bimbo died.

"Stay away from Justin or else!" Alex yelled in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry," Stacy said as she took more steps back. "My job is already done. You won't see me again."

Stacy had told the truth to Alex after all. She had stopped seeing Justin and talking to him. When Justin had tried to talk to her in person, she pretended like he didn't know who he was. Alex was genuinely surprised that Stacy kept her promise. This made Alex feel so much better and she realized that she needed to accept her feelings for her brother in the process. She knew that any girl that came into Justin's life would always make her jealous, but she would try her best to be nice to any of his next girlfriends. She knew that her crush on him would always be present and her crush would never progress into something bigger.

When Thanksgiving came, Alex decided that she wanted her brother back and did everything to get their relationship back to normal. She started having casual conversations with Justin again. At first, he didn't want to talk to her and he didn't want to lead Alex on. He did notice that she missed him a lot and he could tell that she wanted things back to normal. After a week of Alex's effort, he decided to talk to her, but he knew that he had to have boundaries. He couldn't sit next to her, because she always turned him on somehow and hugs were completely out of the question. That would be too much physical contact for him and Alex knew that. As the weeks passed, things started to return back to normal.

At Christmas, Justin and Alex could be themselves again while around each other. It seemed like nothing had ever happen between the two. They still had a crush on each other and they secretly wanted to be with each other, but they were not aware that the other person felt the same way. Alex still had the same dream over and over again and enjoyed every minute of it. She knew that her dream would come true one day when she was much older.

After New Years Eve, Alex tried to force herself to have a crush on Riley from school. She still liked Justin, but she knew she had to move on since Justin had begun to like a girl named Miranda Hampson. She knew that Riley was a descent boy with charm and good looks. She talked to Harper about how massive her crush was on him and tried her hardest to believe her lies. She even asked her parents for permission to start calling him. She was denied of this privilege until she was older, but the point was that she was trying to be a "normal" girl.

As the days went on, Alex and Justin seemed to get more comfortable which each other. They would sit next to each other again and just being themselves. Somewhere underneath the surface laid a natural chemistry. It was like they couldn't stop liking each other and they both could tell how each other felt. Alex felt jittery whenever Justin texted her when she was at school. She always hesitated to reply back, because she never wanted him to know how happy his text made her.

When February came, the chemistry between them had begun to grow. Alex's prophecy-dream had changed and she had a feeling why. This time she was fifteen in her dream instead of seventeen. It seemed like there was no way she was going to escape her feelings. She tried to hide them but it was too hard. She tried her hardest to like Riley, but she knew that it was one huge lie. She could never love anyway other than Justin and she wanted him so bad.

It was the day before Valentine's Day when Alex and Justin were finally home alone. Alex was taking a very relaxing hot bubble bath and it would be perfect if she didn't have to read some stupid novel that didn't really matter. She knew that she could trick Justin into reading the novel for her. She closed her eyes as she envisioned herself flirting with Justin and getting him to do her book report for her. Alex had to admit that she actually had flirted with him for the past few days. He didn't seem to mind and she knew that he liked the attention.

As Alex daydreamed about how she would flirt with him, a knock on the bathroom door interrupted her happy thoughts.

"Justin, what do you want?" Alex asked.

"Why did you leave a book on my bed?" he asked.

"How do you know its mine?"

"Why would I read Flowers in the Attic by V.C. Andrews?"

"You caught me. I have to read the stupid book for school and I don't feel like it, so I decided to let you read it for me."

"You do realize that they made a movie of this book. Why don't you just watch it and do your report on that."

"Did you see it?"

She crossed her fingers and mentally prayed that he had seen the stupid movie.

"No. I heard mom say that it's going to be on lifetime today. She thought you would want to watch it for your report."

A light bulb went off in Alex head as her smirk appeared on her face. Why didn't she think of this idea before? Harper liked romantic sappy stuff and she was doing the same report. She should have Harper watch the movie for her and have her to write the book report. Harper knew Alex's writing style and had done reports for her in the past when she owed Alex a favor. Alex did buy her lunch the other day when she forgot her lunch money. Alex knew that she really didn't forget since Alex hid Harper's wallet the day she found out that she had a book report to do.

"That's an easy solution," Alex said as she came up with an idea. "I need to call Harper and tell her to watch the movie for me since the movie always leaves out less details than the book. No one can accuse us of having the same report."

"Why don't we just watch the movie?" Justin asked. "I have nothing else to do any way. At least I know that you won't be messing around with magic."

"I guess that sounds good, but be ready to help me with my book report."

"I'm always here for you Alex, but I'm not writing your report. I'm only going to help you."

"That's what you think!"

Later that day, the two siblings went into the living room and watched Flowers in the Attic. The movie had talked about incest between an uncle and his niece and showed an undeniable chemistry between two siblings. Alex and Justin had really enjoyed the movie and they loved that the siblings in the movie had chemistry. Alex was glad that someone else was just as crazy as her. After the movie ending, they had to talk about what happened.

"I can't believe the mother treated her kids like that," Justin said. "It's not the kids fault that their mother fell in love with their uncle. The grandmother couldn't even accept her grandkids, it wasn't their fault that their parents were related."

"Once their dad died, it was like everything went downhill for them," Alex added. "The mother had to go back to her rich, bitchy mother who hated her and mistreated her grandchildren. Crazy thing is the kids' mother wanted them dead so she could get married and have "the right" type of offspring. She started poisoning her own kids and her youngest son even died. She made incest sound so evil and wrong."

"I'm glad that the two oldest kids took their little sister and left. I'm glad the oldest girl embarrassed her mother at her wedding. I was thrilled that the mother fell off the balcony."

Alex laughed as she remembered that part of the movie.

"Payback is a bitch," she said as she pretended to punch the air.

Justin laughed as he pretended to be the person Alex was beating up. It felt good to spend time with his little sister. He wanted to talk a little more about not-so brotherly and sisterly love while he still had a chance.

"Justice was served," Justin said as he pulled Alex closer to him.

"Isn't it weird how the two oldest siblings acted? The oldest brother talks to his sister in the bathroom while she's taking a bath and he is literally watching her bathe. And he talked to her like she was his girlfriend."

"I guess some people like writing about incest."

"Gross! They did make a cute couple and they couldn't hide their chemistry. Chemistry is chemistry no matter who it's between."

She looked Justin in the eyes as she talked to him. She began to feel like she drank an energy drink and couldn't stop the feeling. Her heartbeat sped up and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Just sitting close to him sent sparks through her veins. She didn't want this moment to end and wanted to kiss him. She slyly scooted closer to him and she hoped that he was starting to feel the same way she was feeling.

"Some people are meant to be with the wrong person I guess," Justin said as he stared at Alex.

The conversation was starting to feel personal and Justin placed his hand on Alex's thigh. The conversation suddenly stopped as tension began to build between the two. Alex noticed that Justin started looking at her in a way that he never had before. His face moved closer to hers and she followed his lead. She didn't care if he was a sloppy kisser or if he had no clue what he was doing. All that mattered was that he was attempting to kiss her.

Alex's heartbeat stopped as she inched her face closer to his. Her arms began to shake as she turned her head slightly sideways. Their lips were only inches apart and Alex knew that Justin was nervous. The way he scrunched his eyes and shook his head made Alex start to worry. He pulled away from her and jumped off the couch, crushing Alex's heart in the process.

"We better get started on that book report," he said too quickly. His arms were shaking as he hated towards the staircase. "I hate to wait until the last-minute."

Alex nodded and began staring at the ceiling. She almost had a kiss and he backed out. She almost felt like crying, but realized that she should celebrate the attempt. The point that he tried to kiss her was a progression in the right (or wrong) direction. She had something on her mind that she needed to tell Justin.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day," Alex said. "Would you want to go out for chocolate ice cream? I'm going to get ice cream any way and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Yeah," Justin said. "That sounds good."

"It's a date," Alex said.

She blushed and was about to explain what she actually meant.

"I know what you meant," Justin said. "It's not literally a date. It is just an outing that we have just planned for the date of tomorrow."

"That's what I meant! Now I have to watch you do my homework!"

"Yeah right."

**A/N : What are your thoughts on the chapter ? Tell me what do you think about Stacy and Gigi. Did you think that Justin was really going to kiss Alex ? Do you think that Justin actually kissed Stacy ?**


	9. Chapter 9: Too Hot To Handle

When Valentine's Day arrived, Teresa and Jerry had left the house early to spend the day at the movies. The Russo kids had Winter break that week and Max had gone to a skiing resort with his friend. He was going to be gone for the next few days and that gave Alex and Justin plenty of alone time. They both secretly appreciated the opportunity to spend the most romantic day of the year together. There was chemistry in the air and Justin and Alex were both ready to give in.

Alex could not stop thinking about her "almost kiss" with Justin. Just the thought of kissing him was pleasure enough for her. A part of her was desperate for more of him and she knew that he wanted her as well. She ignored the small conscience that she had and only focused on her hormones. She knew that her relationship with Justin was a beautiful disaster, but now she was ready to see the beautiful part. She was only thirteen and she was ready to break the ultimate moral rule.

When it was time to go out for ice cream, Alex could hardly wait. She knew it wasn't an actual date, but it felt right to it treat like a date. She had painted fingernails, curled her hair and she put on a fresh coat of cherry lip-gloss. She wished she had more make up, but Teresa only allowed her to have lip-gloss and nail polish. She looked through her closet and pulled out a black sleeved T-shirt, a red tank with a silver heart design and her black skinny jeans. She added a purple scarf around her neck for a pop of color to her outfit. She put on dozens of purple and silver bracelets around her wrist and sprayed vanilla scented perfume around her neck.

She walked out of her room at the same time that Justin had walked out of his room. He was wearing a long-sleeved red and black plaid shirt with black jeans. His glossy black hair, charismatic smile, and greenish gray eyes made him look as handsome as Harry Stylish on the cover of a magazine. He was handsome, irresistible, and tempting all at the same time. All Alex wanted to do was wrap her hands around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

He looked at Alex's outfit and his eyes traveled farther down. He quickly turned his glance to Alex's eyes and tried to hide the satisfied smile that was on his face. His smile seemed to remain on his face as he watched Alex playfully roll her eyes. There was a strong connection between the two siblings that filled the room. This type of love could never be ignored or prevented. The tension that they felt could only lead to sin and that would only lead to Hell.

"Do you want to take a pic of you for your Facebook page?" He chuckled as she smiled.

"Sure," Alex said.

"Now all your Facebook pictures won't look the same," Justin said as he pulled his blackberry phone from his pocket. He turned it on and held it towards Alex.

" Let's take one together," Alex said as she walked over to Justin.

Justin nodded and held the phone towards their direction. He quickly slipped his arm around Alex as the two smiled for the picture. Once the picture was taken, Alex watched Justin looked down at his phone and she noticed that his checks turned pink. She gently took the phone from him to see the photo for herself. She noticed that Justin and her looked like a perfect little couple. She raised her head and looked at Justin. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He slowly slid his arms off her and ran his fingers down her shoulder and arms until his hand reached her hand. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

At the ice cream parlor, Alex found herself laughing at all of Justin's jokes. Justin must have thought he was being funny and kept reciting all the same old jokes as he bought their ice cream cones. Alex knew that his jokes were lame but it made Justin happy when she laughed. The two sat at a table in the back of the restaurant away from everyone else. Alex and Justin had sat on the opposite side of the table just to be able to intensely stare into the other's eyes.

"I thought you said you wanted chocolate ice cream,"Justin said as he eyed her blueberry ice cream scoop that was sitting in a waffle cone.

Alex looked at her brother's chocolate ice cream scoop that was placed inside a waffle cone. Her eyes lashes fluttered after every single word she spoke. She ran her free hand through her hair and started to twirl a loose strand of hair around her finger. She turned her head from side to side as she started into his eyes. She swung her legs back and forth underneath the table until he looked underneath the table to see what she was doing.

"I wanted something different," Alex said as she held her ice cream towards her brother. "Taste it."

"It's good." Justin took her ice cream cone and licked it. "This is good. Let's trade."

Justin handed Alex his ice cream cone and she started licking it. She loved all the attention that Justin was giving her. She mentally begged for more of his attention and she couldn't believe the way she felt. There just wasn't enough of Justin to go around. She needed him all to herself and she wanted him "bad". This desire of hers could not be fulfilled from the other side of the table.

"It's good," she responded back.

She got up from her side of the table and sat right next to Justin. She turned towards him so their knees could touch. Heat had run through her body the minute she made contact with Justin. This wrong type of wrong felt so good. She wished that she would have accepted her feelings for him a long time ago. Loving him felt better than ignoring him.

"I like my ice cream better," Alex said as Justin held out blueberry ice cream cone towards Alex and she licked it.

She held out the chocolate ice cream cone to him and he licked it.

"I still want the blueberry one," Justin laughed as he began to lick the ice cream cone.

As he licked the blueberry ice cream cone, Alex started licking it at the same time. Whenever their tongues touched, electricity ran through her body. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and lay kisses all over his head. When he placed his hand on her thigh, she felt like she was going to explode. There was something magical about his touch and Alex wanted all the magic she could get.

After they finished eating the blueberry ice cream cone, the two decided that they should go home. Justin helped Alex put her cherry red coat on before he put his own coat on. Alex noticed for the first time that their coats were the same shade of red. Why didn't she notice the identical coats? Maybe love was in her eyes and making her see the real beauty that life could have.

As the two left the restaurant, they shivered when the cold air hit them. Alex's nose turned red and her hands started to become numb. She looked at Justin and felt like slapping him for allowing her to suggest eating ice cream in February. She knew it was her fault, but she needed someone to blame.

"Why did you have to take me out for ice cream in February?" Alex asked. "You call yourself the smart one."

"I guess we have to run home to stay warm," Justin said as he grabbed Alex's hand.

Alex's mind changed from anger to love from the intensity of his touch. She became speechless and confused. The next thing she knew Justin had started pulling her towards the direction of their home. Alex automatically began running and held his hand with all her might. The two ran down the sidewalks and had to dodge people and animals. Alex had lost touch with reality and started floating on a cloud. She didn't even realize when they arrived home. All she knew was that Justin had let go of her hand to unlock the front door.

Without even saying a word, Alex collapsed on the living room floor once Justin led her in. He dropped on the floor next to her as the two tried to catch their breath. Alex's heartbeat pounded hard against her chest and she constantly panted. She felt like her lungs hard a hard time processing the long run with taking in air at the same time. She closed her eyes as she listened to the fast pace of her own heart.

"Alex," Justin said as he struggled to breathe and talk at the same time.

"Yeah," Alex said.

Her chest was beating so fast that she thought her heart was going to stop.

"I had a fun time," Justin said as started to unzip his coat. He eased his arms out of the sleeves of the coat and pulled his hat off his head.

Alex unzipped her coat and began fanning her face.

"It feels like my heart is going to give out," she said. "I think I made it beat too much. It's starting to hurt. Come feel me pulse."

Alex slowly sat up and supported her body weight with her elbows. Justin slowly moved closer to her and carefully placed two of his fingers on the pulse on the side of her neck. His fingers immediately sent chills down Alex's back.

"It's beating really fast," he said. "When's the last time you ran like that?"

"I think I was eight," Alex said as she lay back on the floor.

Justin lay next to her body and placed his head in the center of her chest. This made Alex feel a mixture of excitement, pleasure, and nervousness. Her heart started beating faster and she held her breath. She had no idea why she was holding her breath, but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Justin slowly pulled the rest of her coat off her body and made sure he ran his hands over her body while doing so. He listened to her heart as Alex tapped her fingers against the hardwood floor. She stared up at the ceiling as he ran his fingers over her arm.

"It sounds like your heart is running," he said with a chuckle.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Anything," Justin answered.

"Did you really kiss Stacy?" Alex asked.

"No," Justin said. "I didn't let her."

Justin begins to make circles on Alex's stomach, which made goose bumps appear on her skin. She finally started breathing and looked down at his head that was placed on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and started massaging his temples.

"Can I ask you a question?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked her.

"About what?" Alex asked as Justin moved his head directly on her right breast.

She held her breath as her heartbeat started beating faster. This was the closest he had ever been to her and it surprised her. She wanted him with all her heart and she wasn't sure if he sincerely felt the same way. Justin had noticed the way her heart started beating and he wondered if she was still uncomfortable about what happened.

"When I was staring at the pictures you took at Stacy's party," Justin clarified.

Alex began rubbing his shoulders as the vibration of his voice vibrated against her breast. She was starting to feel more comfortable with this situation and her heartbeat started to slow down. She knew that it was too soon to start thinking about sex, but the idea ran through her mind. Where did she stand when it came to sex? How old was old enough?

"No," she said. "Why would I be mad about that? At first, I was shocked and it was a lot to take in. Now I think its cute and I know you have stared at the pictures again."

"Sorry," Justin said. "How did you find out?"

"I needed to go on your computer to check for something and I noticed that you downloading some of my pictures," Alex said as she started rubbing his back.

"Alex," Justin whispered. His voice sounded lower than it ever did. "When I pulled up iTunes music player on my computer, it automatically downloaded all these new songs. I thought it was an accident, but I noticed I only had like four dollars left in my account. I checked the purchase history and knew that you hacked my account."

"It took you look enough to find out," Alex whispered as she tried to follow his league.

"I liked the songs you bought," Justin said. "Kelly had all the songs I needed and I love her voice. And who doesn't like the Black Eyed Peas. They got that boom boom pow."

The two sat in silence for a while and they continued to touch each other. Alex tried not to make any noises of pleasure, because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. It felt so good to be touched and she didn't want the love to stop. Alex had begun wondering if he really liked her or was he just taking advantage of her. With the topics of sex, lust, and love running through her mind, she just needed to make sure.

"Do you family love me?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"Do you love me the way you love mom, dad and Max?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Justin said. "I love you."

"Okay," Alex said as her voice sank.

She knew that she was being used now and she couldn't believe how stupid she acted all day long. She wanted to slap herself for evening thinking it was okay to like him. She acted like a lovesick girl all day and she wasn't going to be a toy for his amusement. She didn't know what to say to him and all she wanted to do was stop this scene from going anymore further.

"I'm going to change my clothes," she said. "Can you get off of me?"

Justin quickly got off of her and noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Alex," he started to say.

"It's okay " Alex said. "I understand."

She allowed her tears to roll down her face as she walked upstairs. She knew she was playing the victim, but she felt like one. She walked into her bedroom and slapped her door shut, leaving a confused Justin all alone downstairs. She didn't care about his feelings or his emotions. He deserved all the hell he was going through for using her. She was officially done with Justin and didn't know what to do with herself next.

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter ? I love hearing what others have to say. Feel free to PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Cry For Help

**Theresa POV**

When Theresa and Jerry arrived home from their day at the theater, she was surprised to see that her home was still in one piece. The house was so quiet that it seemed like Justin and Alex weren't home. Theresa closed her eyes and listened to the stillness in their home. She walked around the living room looking for telltale signs of any arguments, magical incidents, or parties. An uncomfortable feeling filled the atmosphere as Theresa stared at her unbroken lamp. Something had obviously happened and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Jerry, something isn't right," she said. "The house is just too quiet."

She wanted to see if he had the same feeling that she had. She looked over at him and could see that blank face expression on his face. Nothing seemed unusual to him at all. She knew that a part of her was overreacting, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had. Something terrible had happened and her body could feel the negative aura that the tragedy gave off. She took a deep breath and exhaled to try to let go of the negative vibe that had started filling her body.

"Alex is probably at Harper's house and Justin's is studying in his room," Jerry said in a nonchalant tone.

"Something doesn't feel right," she said. "Don't be an idiot. There is always something going on and that something usually has to do with magic."

She started approaching the staircase that led to the top floor. She had this strange feeling that she needed to talk to Alex. Her mother intuition usually was never wrong especially when it came to her mija. Alex had behaved strangely lately and she had even stopped talking. There was something Alex wasn't telling her and the depth of the problem had seemed to worsen for Alex. Justin had even started changing due to Alex's new disposition. How could Theresa ignore so many signs that there was a tragedy going on in Alex's life. Did this problem have something to do with school? Was it possible that she could have been violated and didn't know how to tell Theresa about it?

"It's not magic's fault that are kids abuse it," Jerry said. "Actually only Alex abuses and Max doesn't even have his powers yet."

"I'm really looking forward to that," Theresa said sarcastically. "Maybe Max would get lucky and won't get any powers. That sounds good."

Theresa didn't care about magic or anything else at that moment. All she thought about was how she let Alex down. Alex had to be falling apart and on the verge of killing herself. It had seemed like she was feeling better, but who knows what had really happened. She started walking up the staircase trying to hold back the emotion that she was feeling. She walked to Alex's room and knocked on the white wood panel door.

"Alex, are you in here?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah," her voice whispered.

Alex's voice had sounded so soft and vulnerable that Theresa's heart sank. Alex was going through so much pain and Theresa didn't even realize it until now. There could be so many things happening to her that Theresa didn't even want to guess. She looked down at the copper doorknob and placed her hand gently around the knob.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Theresa released her hand off the knob and stared at the door for a second. Normally she would have either walked away or forced Alex to let her in. Theresa knew that her instincts told her to be with her daughter. She opened the door and quietly slipped into Alex's bedroom. All the lights were off; the curtains hid all the light that the windows had tried to let in. Alex was lying on her bed hidden underneath her comforter. She was curled up in a ball with her arms hugging her knees.

"Go away," Alex whispered.

Theresa ignored Alex's plea and walked over to her bed. She sat at the end of her bed and pulled the comforter and sheets off her head in one swift motion. Alex's puffy red eyes looked up at her mother with a glare.

"I want to be alone!" Alex yelled.

Theresa wrapped her arms lovingly around Alex and pulled her close to her. Alex struggled to pull away from her mother, but Theresa wasn't going to let go of her.

"Are you okay?" Theresa asked. "You can tell me anything and I would do my best to make everything better. You don't have to be afraid to tell me if anything happened. I'm your mother and I'm here to help you. You don't have to keep everything to yourself. Alex, I love you and I want the best for you."

"I'm fine."

Theresa knew Alex wasn't fine at all and she knew that Alex wouldn't want to talk to her. Maybe she needed to talk to Justin about what was going on. Alex usually opened up to him and the two were always close. Alex had to be more comfortable about talking to Justin than her own mother. Theresa removed her arms from Alex and exited her bedroom. She walked down the hall to Justin's room and knocked on his door. He opened the door without hesitation and had a surprised look on his face when he seen his mother.

"Mom?" he asked. His voice sounded shaky and his hand remained on the doorknob.

"I need you to talk to Alex for me."

"Wh-why?"

"Something is really wrong with her and I need you to be there for her. Please do your mother a favor and comfort your sister. She won't tell me what's wrong, but I think she'll tell you. I'm really worried about her and I need you to talk to her."

"Okay."

Without any other questions, he walked across the hall to Alex's room. Theresa watched him knock on her bedroom door and it appeared as if Alex had let him in. He opened the door and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and light started to shine through the cracks of the door. Theresa knew that she should leave the two of them alone. She had promised Max that she would call him around this time. She walked into Jerry's and her joint bedroom and closed the door behind her.

**Justin POV**

"Alex, can we talk?" he asked as he approached her bed.

He watched Alex sit up in her bed and remove the sheets and comforter off her body. She swung her legs around and sat on the edge of her bed. Justin sat next to her and looked right into her red puffy eyes. He wanted to punch himself for making her upset. Truthfully, he didn't even know why she was upset. All he knew was that he had made her cry. She helped him realize that their relationship was going onto the wrong path and they had to get it back on course. This type of love was just too much for them to handle and it needed to end.

"Alex, I'm sorry," Justin said.

He couldn't face her as he talked, because he knew that he was going to break her heart. He stared at the walls as he tried to think of the best words to say. He had practiced saying this all day in his room, but it still didn't prepare him enough. He loved Alex and he knew that his love was only going to hurt her. He focused on the pain of loving her to prevent him from chickening out of his speech.

"It's not your fault," Alex said.

She scooted closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know why I got so upset," she continued. "I acted like a total girly girl and I hated it. Just don't worry about it."

"Alex, I should have never treated you like that!" he yelled. " It was really wrong and I shouldn't have done what I did. It was inappropriate. The whole situation is inappropriate."

"Now you are overreacting."

Alex had started caressing his cheek, but Justin moved his face away. He didn't understand why Alex didn't grasp the severity of the situation. He had to ignore the sensation of her touch to continue talking. He scooted away from her and looked at the confused expression on her face. He knew that he led her on and he was breaking her heart.

"We both know where this is going," Justin continued talking. "I'm sorry if I pushed you or made you feel this way. This is wrong and we can't do this and I think we need help. I don't want to do something that I'm going to regret. I already regret today."

"But Jus-"

" Sorry," he interrupted. " I think we should talk to my counselor. He's actually a college student who's trying to become a therapist. He's using this as experience and it was recommended by his school."

There was a long moment of silence and he didn't know what he should say next. He just sat on her bed staring at the walls. He could hear the sound of Alex sobbing and he knew she didn't agree with him. He knew that he had tried her so differently today that made her want him. He felt like an ass for the way he touched her today.

"Justin," Alex whispered. "I'm sorry."

Justin looked over at Alex and he could tell that she was sincere. It wasn't her fault that she felt this way about him. It was his fault and it was up to him to fix his mistake.

"It's okay," he responded back.

He wanted to hug her, but that would only ruin everything he worked for.

"I'll do it," Alex whispered

"Do what?"

"The whole counseling thing," Alex said. Her voice sounded shaky. "I want to do it. If this doesn't work, we have to tell mom and dad about us."

The thought of telling his parents was scary, but he knew that he would have to eventually.

"We can e– mail him and ask to call him tomorrow or some day this week," Justin said as he looked at Alex.

"Okay," Alex said. "Let's do it now."

The two walked across the hall to Justin's bedroom to e-mail the counselor. Justin didn't want to have to tell his counselor, David, about what happened earlier, but he knew he had to. It was hard being in this situation and a part of him knew that this type of love was set in stone. He knew that one day he would eventually consummate his feelings for Alex when he was older, but he was trying to postpone that as long as he could.

"I'll e-mail him first," Alex said as she sat in the chair by the computer.

Justin watched her stare at the screen and began to type what was on her mind. She cried as she typed the words. Justin wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. He knew that wasn't a good idea. He went over to his bed to lie down and turned his back away Alex. In the e-mail, she mentioned about the dream that her and Justin. She talked about what happened on Halloween and what happened on that day. She briefly talked about the tickle fight and the sucker sharing. When she finished typing, she sent the e-mail. Afterwards, Justin e-mailed the counselor. Alex had left the room and wanted to give him his space. When David responded back he called Alex back into the room and she came in right away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He e-mailed us," Justin said.

Alex ran over to the computer as Justin opened the e-mail and they both mentally read it at the same time.

_Dear Justin and Alex,_

_I'm not mad at any of you and I know what it's like to be a teenager. It feels like you can't control the way you feel when you like someone. I think that it's both of your faults equally. It doesn't sound like you did anything to the other to make each other feel that way._

_I think that you two should call me. I need time to think of what you should do. Call me around 2:15 tomorrow at (555) 555-7899. I'm glad you both are trying to get help_

_From,_

_David_

When the next day arrived, Justin and Alex had avoided each other all day until it was time to call David. Justin sat at his desk flipping through an old Batman comic book waiting for the exact time to appear on the clock. He didn't want to call David too early or too late. He glanced over at Alex who was sitting on his bed reading the latest issue of Seventeen. She absent mindedly kick her legs up and down as she flipped through the page. He had to admit that she looked really sexy on top of his bed. He sighed as he turned his head away from her to try to get the thought out of his head. Thinking like that would only get him into more trouble.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked casually. " Are you okay?"

Justin didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't tell her that he really wanted her to be with him. He definitely couldn't lie since he had little talent for it.

When 2:15 came, Justin immediately dialed the number. His hands were shaking and his voice began to crack. David answered the phone right away, which made Justin happy, because he didn't have to leave a message.

"Yes, it's me," Justin said as he turned towards Alex.

Justin listened to David and he would give short and simple answers like "yes" and "no" and continuing to listen again. When David was finished talking to Justin, he had asked to speak to Alex, Justin handed her his cell phone and she immediately put the phone to her ear and said "Hello".

"Alex, thank you for doing this," David said to her. "Um, I know that this is going to be hard. You are going to have to be able to tell your brother when he's doing something that seems wrong. You are going to have to be assertive and really strive for things to go back to normal. You two are going to have to set up some rules. I know that this is going to be hard to hear. You can't touch your brother and say certain things to him. I know that you may not mean to, but you will have to be careful about everything you do and say. It's going to take months for things to go back to normal, but it will be worth it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes," Alex said.

"I think that you need more goals and hobbies," David said. "Um, you should have a recreational class, join a sport, or start a group. What do you like doing?"

"Art, " Alex said. "Drawing, painting and even sketching fashion designs."

"Well, I think you should really work on advancing your skill," David said. "Set small goes for yourself. For example, you should try to learn how to draw the Taj Mahal. Every day at a certain time you should practice drawing a small part of it. Then, once you get the hang of it, practice drawing the whole thing. Keep doing it until you get it right. If it seems like your brother and you are ….uh…um … getting too close or if you feel like this is beyond your control, you are going to have to tell your parents. I told Justin practically the same thing I telling you. Your parents are going to be mad as hell, but remember that telling them is only going to help you in the long run."

"I understand," Alex said.

"You can call me or e- mail me if you need any help or suggestions," David said. "I can help come up with a goal or a new activity to do, besides art. Just remember, that this is your life Alex. It's never too late or too early to take control."

When the call ended, Alex and Justin knew they were going to have to talk about some new rules.

"Definitely no more sharing food or tickle fights," Justin said as he flipped through his comic book. He couldn't look at Alex.

"Absolutely," Alex said. "And no more touching."

Justin knew exactly what she meant. He knew she was referring to the other day on the floor. The memory was very pleasurable. He couldn't let himself replay the scene in his mind.

"No more looking at certain photos," Justin said. "I deleted my Facebook again last night."

"And we can't be in the same room alone," Alex said. "Someone always has to be there."

"Don't sit too close to me. It sounds weird but trust me."

After they came up with a list of rules, Alex left Justin's room. He was glad that Alex agreed with him, but it bothered him how easily Alex gave in. She had to be really upset about this entire situation to do something like that without a fight. He knew that this was for the best, but a part of him felt like he was losing something.

**A/N: Do you think that Alex is really going to do what David said ? Don't forget to follow and favorite this story.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Life Sucks

**Max POV**

When Max finally came back from his skiing trip he could tell that something was different with Alex and Justin. The first time he noticed the strange behavior was when he walked through the Waverly Substation door. Justin and Alex had seemed excited to see him and immediately walked over to him. Justin had seemed to envy Max a little because of his skiing endeavor. He asked Max several questions and it sounded like he wished that he were invited. Max didn't notice the jealousy in Justin's voice. All he noticed was the way that Justin had stared at Alex when she walked away after the conversation had turned uninteresting.

The next thing he noticed was how sad Alex had seemed when Justin looked at her. She had never been an emotional girl and sometimes it seemed as if she had no emotions. The way her smile sank was just one of the signs that told him that she was upset. Her face turned pale, her hair looked dull, and her eyes looked puffy. He knew that Alex had been upset a few times in the last few months, but he thought that she'd gotten over it. He never mentioned his concern for his sister and sometimes it seemed like he had none. He loved his big sister and truly missed the times when they would spend time with each other.

As the day continued, Max noticed the way Justin and Alex had tried to avoid each other. It was like they had done something so bad with each other that they couldn't even look each other in the eyes. Things worsen when Alex had refused to sit next to Justin on the couch when the family was watching the new Fast Five movie. She tried to push Justin off the couch and the two began arguing. Max thought it was unfair that they couldn't even try to get along. He watched Alex storm out of the living room and leave an upset Justin behind.

The real confusion started at dinner. Max was about to sit at his usual spot at the table when he found Alex in his chair. At first, he had thought that his chair had been moved, but he realized that Alex always sat in between him and Justin. He never liked when Alex and Justin took any of his personal belongings. The chair didn't exactly belong to him but it was still his in a way. He wasn't about to let Alex push him over just because he was the youngest.

"Um…. that's _my_ chair," Max said as he stared at Alex.

Alex looked up at him as a smile appeared on her face. He noticed that whenever Alex had a certain type of smile she was plotting something. He stood by her waiting for her to tell him what was going on. He knew that Alex wouldn't waste her brainpower on something unless she was achieving something from her scheme.

"Max, I'm sorry to tell you this," Alex said.

Max began to worry at once he heard the serious tone in Alex's voice. He knew that he should never believe anything that came out of her mouth, but she sounded sincere. He looked around in search for any of his family members. No one else was in the room to protect him from Alex. He loved his older sister and respected her, but he didn't always trust her. He decided to listen to the bad news before he started believing her.

"If you sit at this particular chair during the winter, you will become gay," Alex said.

"No!" Max yelled. "I can't be gay. I hate screaming on roller coasters. Do you mind if we trade chairs? I heard you scream when we rode that roller coaster at the fair."

He watched Alex cuff her mouth with her hands and it looked like she was trying to hide a smile that was forming on her face. Max doubted Alex for a second, but then realized that she had made perfect sense. During the winter, most roller-coaster rides were closed due to the snow and the cold weather. This gave men plenty of time to practice on the screams that they shouted when they were on rides. He knew that if he sat on his chair, he would begin screaming like a doofus for no apparent reason at amusement parks.

Max began to wonder if Alex had planted a spell on his chair. Alex always had to get something out of everything she did. Now Max had to figure out her true motive behind her plan. He heard footsteps enter the kitchen as he eyed Alex's chair. Something wasn't right in this situation and Max just couldn't figure it out.

"I don't know," Alex said as she flipped her dark hair behind her ear. "Do I really want to be gay? I'm not sure if I like the idea. I could try it, but -"

"What!" Theresa and Jerry screamed as they ran over to Alex.

Max noticed that his father's face looked red and his mother's eyed looked watery. He looked over at Alex and could tell that she was surprised that they heard the conversation. Max began to wonder if there was more to being gay than just roller coasters. He remembered that Jerry had called someone gay underneath his breath at the fair last year when he heard a guy screaming on a ride. Theresa corrected him on the spot and told him that was a discriminating remark.

"Alex, what are you trying to tell us?" Theresa asked, "If you are …uh…you know, I support your decision and I will always love you."

Max noticed the shakiness in his mother's voice, he saw her watery eyes, and he watched the way her lip quivered. He knew that the situation had to be more serious then he thought. He looked over at Jerry and the first thing he noticed was how red his face looked. His fists were clenched and steam was coming out of his ears.

"Alex, your just confused," Jerry said trying to stay calm. "You just don't understand love yet. Look, when you get older you are going to marry -"

"Jerry!" Theresa yelled through her tears. "Just stop!"

"Wait!" Alex yelled as she told up. "You both are out of your minds. You don't understand. I was only-"

Max noticed how fast Alex had reacted. She seemed angry and upset at the same time. Mac knew that something chaotic must have happened when he was gone. Alex and everyone else had acted strangely. Max knew there was only one logical explanation for this. He was the one holding the family all together. Now since he was back home, he had to glue all the broken pieces back together. It was really unfortunate that he had run out of glue, but he had plenty of tape hidden under his bed.

"Experimenting?" Jerry asked with rage in his voice.

"It's called being bi-curious," Theresa said in a hush tone.

"Not at all!" Alex yelled as she slammed her hand down on the table.

"Mom, it isn't that bad," Max said. "A lot of people are gay and Alex is being really nice to me today. If I sat in that chair, I'll be gay and I hate being gay. I hate screaming on roller coasters and the loud noise hurts my ears."

Jerry and Theresa exchanged confused looks as they sat down at the table. They sighed and looked at Alex who had broken out in laughter.

"Is that what Alex told you?" asked Jerry.

Max nodded.

"Alex!" Jerry yelled. "What did you tell your brother?"

"He's only eleven," Theresa jumped in. "He's still a baby."

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other and laughed. Alex only crossed her hands over her chest and glared at them from the other side of the table. Max thought that Alex should have been happy since he had clearly saved her. His parents looked so much happier now, but Alex only looked like she wanted to slap someone. Whenever Justin had helped Alex, she had always smiled, blushed, fluttered her eyebrows and twirled her hair. Maybe she only liked when Justin had saved her. Max thought that she made so many magical accidents just so Justin could save her.

"That is a big relief," Jerry said.

"For a second, I thought you was being serious," Theresa said.

"You really think I was serious?" Alex asked angrily. "I just wanted to trade seats with him, so I told him a lie that was no big deal. Why would you think I was really gay? You really think I was that? I love guys and I even think about this boy that I like all the time. I can't believe you all. "

Jerry and Theresa didn't know how to respond to Alex. Justin had just walked into the kitchen and had no idea what was going on. He sat at the table and could feel the tension in the atmosphere. Max looked over at Justin with a satisfied grin on his face.

"So let me get this straight," Theresa said. "You told your brother that he would be gay if he sat in his chair? What's the matter with your chair? Why would you tell Max that? He doesn't even know what sex is? We just taught him about puberty and he barely understands that."

Max felt so confused now. Was Alex telling him the truth or was she just lying to him? Dealing with all this drama wasn't his specialty and he decided to let Justin be the one who held the family together. It was just too much work for Max to do and Justin never seemed to mind helping Alex.

"Alex said that sex was when a zombie ate your brains," Max said as he sat in Alex's spot at the table. "I don't really know what's going on now, but I just don't want to sit in my chair again."

"Max, I'll tell you later," said Jerry.

"I'm just relieved that you were only lying." Theresa said as she exhaled.

"Alex, we just over heard you," Jerry said. "It's not something we want to hear."

"You gave me a heart attack," Theresa said. "Why don't you want to sit in your own chair? Does this have to do with Justin?"

Max wondered why all of Alex's problems had to do with Justin. He was tired of hearing his mother talk about how Alex missed Justin at school. He wanted to tell his family about the skiing trip he had taken with Alfred and his family.

"I know that it's been hard for you two lately," Theresa said. "Alex, I know you miss going to school with Justin, but you are going to be attending the same school again next year."

"Alex, are you being bullied?" Jerry asked. "Because those girls are just jealous of you. Not every New Yorker has their own house or their own restaurant. Is that what this is all really about? You want your brother to protect you or have your back."

"Alex, I didn't know you felt that way," Theresa said. "All this time has went passed and I didn't even pick it up. What kind of mother am I Mija, I could call those girls for you. We could start a dance group and make all those mean girls your friends."

"No thanks," Alex said. "Can someone pass me a chicken quesadilla? I'm starving."

Max noticed the way Alex looked over to Justin for help and they had begun to have a telepathic conversation. Max wished that Justin and Alex looked towards him for help. They always seemed to forget about him and they never included him in anything. It was like they only wanted each other and Max always could tell that they liked that way.

"Justin, I think you should give your sister a hug," Theresa said. "She is really missing you and you know that she just isn't good with expressing her feelings. She is feeling left out and I think you guys should do something. Just you two together."

Max frowned at the sound of Theresa words. He was always just the third wheel and the odd man out. He knew that he could never squeeze between Alex and Justin. He hated how unfair Alex and Justin had always been and how they never thought about him. He remembered the times when they had stayed at Grandma Magdelina's house and all three kids had to share the same room at night. There were only two beds and Max and Justin were suppose to share. Justin always shared the same bed with Alex even when Max admitted that he didn't feel comfortable sleeping at a strange place. They never cared about his feelings, only their own.

"I …uh…. don't really think that's a good idea," Justin said nervously.

"Yeah," Alex jumped in. "I don't feel that way at all. I'm popular at my school and I don't need Justin anymore in my life."

Max shook his hand in disbelief. Alex never needed Justin in her life she only wanted him. There were times when Alex and Justin held hands while crossing the street when they didn't need to. They didn't care if Max wanted to hold their hands. He knew that they had a certain connection that he would never have with them. He wasn't sure what the connection was, but it was strong.

"I don't believe you," Jerry said. "That explains why you have teased Justin during wizards lessons and why you were picking on Max now. You are being teased at school. If it's really bad, maybe I could homeschool you."

"What!" yelled Alex. "This is too much drama at what time. Mom! Dad! I'm fine! Leave me alone."

"I can see it now," Theresa began. "In the morning after a certain time, the substation is slow. Jerry could teach you and I'll handle everything by myself at the restaurant. Then, you could help out during the lunch hour. This would really help improve your grades. I'm taking you out of school now."

"Mom don't!" Alex yelled.

"Magic carpet!" Justin blurted out. This was the only thing that he could think of.

Everyone stared at him with a confused look except Max. Max was only thinking about the way Justin always came to Alex's rescue and not his. He hated the way Justin looked after Alex in a way that he never looked after Max.

"I want to learn to how to ride a magic carpet," Justin tried to explain.

"That's a good idea," Jerry said. " Let's go now. This would give me more teaching experience."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you start a dance group?" Theresa asked.

Mom, I …uh… think we should just do it," Alex said as she regretted her words.

"What was that?" Theresa asked. "I don't understand you."

"We should have a mother and daughter dance team," Alex said. "Like a duo. Just you and me. No one else."

"I'm flattered, but I don't want you to only hang around adults," Theresa said. "That would make you socially inept."

"Harper," Alex said. "I'll invite her and it would just be the three of us. We'll make everyone jealous."

"I can see it now," Jerry said. "Then, you won't neglect socialization because of your homeschooling."

Alex sighed as she looked at Justin in a way that she never looked at Max. This was supposed to be the dinner when he talked about his trip and everyone laughed. It was suppose to be his night to shine, but it was all about Justin and Alex's relationship. He remembered that when he was five years old, he thought that Alex and Justin would get married. Now that he thought about it, he still felt the same way he did almost six years ago. Alex and Justin were always meant to be together and maybe he should just accept it.


	12. Chapter 12 : Unfortunate Surprises

**Back To Alex POV**

Alex was sitting on Justin's bed and she knew that she shouldn't be talking to Justin. She needed his help to prevent herself from being homeschooled. She already hated how she had to hide her feelings for Justin and now she was gambling with her life. Everything was changing in her life and she was becoming miserable. She only wanted to live a normal life. The life when you go to school, hang out with friends, crushed on boys that weren't her brother, and pester her brothers. Life was not the same ever since she had her dream.

"You have to think of a way to save me," Alex said to Justin who was sitting at his desk on the computer.

"I'm trying to find information about homeschooling in New York," Justin said. " There has to be something that mom and dad won't want to do. Each state has different requirements for homeschooling. Some states don't have any requirements at all."

"I can't be homeschooled," Alex said. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. "I don't even get bullied. There has been incidents with certain people , like Gigi and Stacy, but I always managed to get her back. I never been a victim and there's really no reason for me to go through all this hell. "

"I think I found something," Justin said.

" Oooh," Alex said as she jumped up and walked over to Justin.

"It says here that you have to write the school's district at least two weeks before the start of homeschooling. It takes two weeks for an approval to come back."

"Approval ? Who says mom and dad would get approve ?"

"I'm sure that they would . Do you really think that mom and dad will follow through ? This is just an impulsive decision. They will change their minds within fourteen days."

"Hopefully. I can't be around mom and dad 24/7. Why would they just want me around ? It's not like it's all of us."

"Look I'm sure everything is going to work out."

Alex looked at Justin and desperately missed his touch. She knew that she shouldn't even dare to touch him, but this was an emergency. The only one she had was Justin and he was the only she truly wanted. She stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers for a few moments. She didn't even have to say a word for Justin to know what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt his body heat against her body and closed her eyes as she embraced her hug. The hugged in silence as the savored the moment.

When Monday had arrived, Alex had a nervous feeling in her stomach. She looked around the hall and felt like it was her last day of school. She paid attention to every detail as if she wanted to remember them. She had hoped that Justin was right and that Theresa and Jerry would forget all about this "homeschooling" thing.

During lunch hour, Alex wanted to talk about this problem to Harper. Harper had just gotten her ears pierced and she had talked about it all day long. Usually, Alex would have changed the subject earlier, but a part of her wanted to listen to Harper. If her parents actually succeeded, she wouldn't be able to listen to her blab all day long. Alex had wondered why she was being overly sentimental, but she blamed it on her hormones.

"I was so nervous when the guy pointed the gun towards my head," Harper said."I thought he was going to shoot me down. Too bad you didn't go with me when I got my piercing on Valentine's Day. You would have laughed at me the entire time. It would have been a special memory between us. You laughing and me crying. I can see that now. Good times."

"Harper, I don't mean to burst your bubble, well maybe I do," Alex said in a hush voice. "My parents are thinking about homeschooling me."

"What !"Harper yelled. "How could they do that to me ! I..mean..us."

"Relax Harper, I don't think they would actually go through with it."

Harper sighed as she began looking above Alex's head. Alex turned around and seen Gigi standing behind her with all of her dumb friends. Alex sighed as she rolled her eyes in the direction of Gigi.

"Alex, you are going to be homeschooled now?" Gigi asked with false sympathy.

Alex noticed that Gigi was clutching her belly again. Her stomach was flat ,but there were a lot of rumors about her being a bulimia, pregnant, or allergic to something at school. Alex knew that throwing either of those rumors in her face would do no good. She have already said theme all to her and Gigi was used to the rumors. Alex had to come up with something new to taunt her with.

"Gigi, don't you have to pay for your clone's plastic surgery,"Alex said.

"Puh-lease, they have their own rich fathers,"Gigi said.

"You're the only one who doesn't,"Alex said with a smirk. She knew that she hit a soft spot in Gigi. Everyone knew that her dad had left Gigi and her mother when she was only a baby. There was one time in third grade when Gigi had cried when the teacher had asked her to talk about her dad. Alex knew that Gigi wouldn't react at all in front of her, but she'll cry when she went home.

"So?"Gigi asked. "Why are you being homeschooled? We know you are stupid, but are you pregnant now too ?"

"Aren't you?"Alex fired back as she watched the way Gigi moved her hand away from her belly.

"Don't take anything out on me,"Gigi said. "Payback is a mutha-futha and you'll only getting what you deserve."

"Maybe you can get your dad to make sure that I'll be homeschooled by tomorrow,"Alex said.

"I'll call him now,"Gigi said as she started to walk away.

Once she was out of earshot, Alex turned her attention back on Harper.

"How could I handle her if you are homeschooled ?" Harper asked.

Alex ran her hands through her hair and smiled.

"You won' have to worry about it, I'll be here."

When Alex and her brothers arrived home from school, they were all surprised to find their Kelbo sitting in their living room eating a sub. He waved to them the exact minute that they walked through the door. Alex loved seeing Kelbo and she was glad that he had come to visit. He didn't visit often, but Alex had always enjoyed the reckless fun they had together with magic. Maybe he could help change her parent's mind about homeschooling her.

"Justin, Alex, Max !" he yelled as he stretched his arms out towards him.

He dropped his sandwich on the floor and gave all the kids a hug. Honey mustard was smeared above his top lip and his breath reeked of bell peppers and onions. When Alex noticed how messy he was, she took a step breath and Justin simultaneously followed her league. She looked over at Justin and he looked at her. They stared at each other for a split second before returning their attention to Kelbo.

"It's good to see you," Alex said.

"We miss you," Justin said.

"What are you doing here ?" Max asked.

"Max, mind your manners," Theresa said as she stood in the kitchen. She walked over to the living room and eyed the sub that was laying on the floor. She glared at the sandwhich and glanced at Kelbo's dirty face. She shook her head and stopped once he looked at her. Her smile returned to her face and she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Kids, your Uncle Kelbo was invited over,"she said in her usual friendly tone."Jerry decided that he needed to see his baby brother."

Alex snorted at the sound of her mother's tone. She knew that Theresa could be phony sometimes and she hated that quality in her mother. It was so annoying and it made her mother seem even more embarrassing. She had to admit that she gained some of her great acting skills from Theresa. but only Alex knew how to look and sound natural.

"Theresa," Kelbo said. "I came to see the kids too. Someone has to teach them how to have fun with magic. Right, Alex ?"

He looked at Alex and winked at her. Alex chuckled and pointed her finger at him.

"Yeah ," she agreed. "Magic is magical for a reason."

Kelbo eyes soften as he looked at Alex.

"Oh Alex, I know what it feels like," Kelbo said in a loving tone. "I have never been the brightest apple in the bunch. I know that because Julia Roberts told me that when I appeared on the set of Pretty Woman. I still don't understand the movie at all. None of the ghost were scary."

Theresa, Justin and Alex all exchanged confused looks. Alex placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Justin. He shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Theresa. She turned her head in the opposite direction of Kelbo and laughed silently. Afterwards, she turned around with a blank expression on her face. Alex wanted to give her mother a hand clap for her little performance.

"Um.. yeah," Theresa said with a casual tone.

"The ghost in the movie was totally lame," Alex said with a small chuckle.

"Isn't Juila Roberts the woman who played Mary Poppins or are you talking about the girl who played in Twilight as Leah Clearwater ?" Max asked.

Alex started to comment until she noticed that Justin was quietly correcting him. He looked so cute when he was trying to explain something. The way his eyebrows scrunched and all the way his eyes moved made Alex want to stare at him. He was like a beautiful Picasso painting that was to majestic to describe with words. She was memorized by him and there was nothing that could break the spell.

"But anyway," Kelbo went on.

Kelbo's voice had snapped Alex back into reality. She shook her head and took a deep breath and didn't exhale afterwards. The thought of breathing was a painful reminder of how she couldn't be with the person she loved. As long as she lived, she couldn't love him, hug him or even have a relationship with him.

"Jerry needed a little magic to fix a problem," Kelbo continued as he eyed Alex's red oxygen starved cheeks.

"That much big a really big problem," Justin said.

She allowed her breath to escape her lips at the sound of his voice. Her heart started pounding fast and her chest had began to hurt. Her head had began spinning and she took a step back almost losing her balance. She stood straight up and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that no one was staring at her. She displayed her usual care free smile and tried her best to appear normal.

"Dad never uses magic to fix problems," Max said.

"Maybe I finally got to him," Alex said with a chuckle.

You sure did," Theresa said happily as she came over to Alex. "Kelbo had used magic to work everything out with this homeschooling stuff. Starting tomorrow, you will be officially homeschooled ! "

Alex looked at Justin and he stared back at her. She took another deep breath as she searched his face for any traces of hope. His face sunk and he stared at her. Those eyes seen right through her and she knew that he was going to try to fix this.

"Mom, I think that Alex's fine at school," Justin said. "Maybe an after school class would do a quick fix."

As Justin tried to convince Theresa, Jerry walked into the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Don't get jealous," Jerry said. " If this goes well, Max and you will be homeschooled, too. Isn't that great ?"

" I HATE YOU GUYS !" Alex screamed without breathing. "You ruined my life. I never had a problem with being bullied."

Her face was red and she started to feel light-headed. Her chest ached and her eyesight started to weaken. She held her breath without even allowing any air to reach her lungs.

"You only have one friend," Max pointed out."And you do pick on us. It does seem like you may have a few self – esteem problems. Come on, Alex ! Just admit you are bullied."

"Shut up !"Justin yelled. "This is completely crazy. Alex may be a problem child , but she still deserves to go to school. What if this hurts her in the long run ? You just thought of the dumb idea yesterday. You didn't even think it over. Please, please let Alex go to school."

Alex felt really happy that Justin was trying to help her. She wanted brush her lips against his, because he was so sexy when he was defending her. She looked over at him and it appeared as if he started to fade. Her lungs were aching and her face had turned a dark shade of red. The volume of the conversation had started sounding quieter each second. The room began to spin and her body started to feel extremely hot. She opened her mouth inhale the sweet air, but her body refused to inhale anymore air.

" Justin, that was really sweet and touching," Theresa said. "But as a mother, I have to do what's best." She turned her attention to Alex and gasped. " Alex, are you okay?"

Everyone looked at Alex with a concern look on their face.

"I'm f-f-f-ine."

The words struggled to escape her lips as the room turned black. She couldn't see anything and she couldn't move. She felt hands around her and she tried to speak,but her body wouldn't allow her to communicate and all she heard was "Alex, are you alright" and "Call 911." She slowly started to regain her vision and the first face she saw was Justin. He looked so pale that Alex could have sworn that he saw a ghost. She stared into his eyes and didn't even realized that she was laying on the floor.

"Alex, are you alright ?" Theresa was sitting next to Alex's body.

"Don't call 911," Alex said. "I'm fine."

"No she's not!" Justin yelled."I think we should call 911 anyway! She just fainted."

Alex started to raise the upper part of her body, but her mother pushed her back down. Jerry handed her a bottle of water and Theresa laid a damp face cloth on Alex' head. After ten minutes of laying helplessly on the ground, Alex was allowed to lay on the couch. She had pleaded with her parents that she was fine and that she didn't need to go to the hospital. Justin had highly disagreed and explained that the cause for her fainting was stress. He convinced Theresa and Jerry that Alex should lay in her bed to relax. Alex sided against his orders, but Theresa sent her to her bedroom despite her chagrin.

While everyone was caring for Alex, Jerry and Kelbo was in the lair talking. Jerry was glad to get away from his family's drama. He knew that homeschooling was a good thing for Alex especially since she had fainted. He was glad that Kelbo could help and he was happy that he was enjoying spending time with his brother.

"We should all get together more often," Kelbo said. "We should include Megan."

"I haven't seen Megan in almost seventeen years," Jerry confessed.

Why ?" Kelbo asked. "She's still angry at you ? I told her that I would lend her my magic just like I told you. She wasn't angry when you won the wizard competition, she was happy for you .Then, you gave your powers to me so you could be with Theresa. I thought she'll be over it by now."

"I apologized to her several times," Jerry said. "She's isn't mad that I gave my powers to you. "

"Then, why is she still mad ?" Kelbo asked.

Jerry looked around the room and could feel that himself grow hot.

"You know what happen when we was younger ,"Jerry whispered. "She's mad that I chose Theresa over her."

"Does Theresa know ?"

"Why would I tell Theresa ? It's a secret that stays between us. The only reason why you know is because you caught us kissing."

Jerry began to feel upset. The memory of him and his sister filled his mind. A tear dropped down his face. He never wanted Justin and Alex to have to grow through what Megan and him had experience. He knew that he had screwed Megan up and ruined their relationship.

"You guys was only teenagers," Kelbo said." You didn't mean to do any harm."

"I told her that I had to let her go," Jerry said quietly. "What we were doing was wrong and I wanted her to be happy and get married. I know that I broke her heart, but I had to. She feels like I used her, but I didn't . I really loved her and it was wrong how it all ended ,but I had to do the right thing."

Kelbo nodded as he said" We should go check on Alex."

"Yeah," Jerry said as he wiped his eyes. "We should check her."


	13. Chapter 13: Bruises and Cries

Being home schooled wasn't as bad as Alex thought it would be. She was able to wake up late and eat a big breakfast every single morning. She didn't have to do homework anymore and she could stay up late every single night. She ate snacks throughout the day and helped out as little as possible in the Waverly Substation. She didn't have to deal with students, Gigi, or teachers anymore. Sometimes she could stop schooling for several minutes if a program that she wanted to see on television was on. She mostly enjoyed the how her brothers envied her newfound freedom. Everything seemed almost like a dream, her ultimate wish, and a sweet escape from life. There was just one little issue.

Jerry was a really mean teacher and he never had any patience. He would lose his temper so often that he began to complain about high blood pressure and stress. He made her do the same assignment over and over again until she'd got it right. He would lock her inside the lair when she became lazy. When he was infuriated, he would make her work until three o'clock in the morning or whenever Theresa told him to stop.

Every day after Justin and Max came home from school, she found herself happy to see them. It disgusted her how she looked forward to watching Pokémon with Max and playing a quick game of Life with him. She enjoyed his stupidity and found herself teasing him more often. She never missed him so much in her life and even found herself thinking about him throughout the day. He was her little brother and she loved him for who he was. He was practically her accomplice, playmate, and even a friend sometimes. She never loved him as much as she loved Justin.

When he came home from school, Alex would begin to feel butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was growing fonder of him and her love had started maturing. She wasn't just attracted to him anymore she felt more. It was beyond a sinful crush now and turning more into love. She teased him only to remind herself that she was his sister, but deep inside her heart she wanted more. She thought about exactly what she wanted throughout the day.

"I miss you guys so much," Alex often said when her brothers came home from school. "Do something to distract dad while I run away."

Justin with his alluring eyes and sexy smile would always tell her the right thing to do. She hated his advice, but loved the way he talked to her. She could look into his eyes and could tell he wanted more. He had more integrity than her and refused to cross such boundaries. He would stare at her with such an intense stare that it made her want to seduce him. Just when it seemed like the perfect opportunity, someone always tore them away.

"Alex!" Jerry always yelled. "I was checking your school work and it looks like you didn't even write an essay. It just looks like three sentences!"

"Too late," Alex said sadly to herself.

As the days went on, Alex began to really hate her dad. He would spend all day yelling at her and it seemed like he was on the verge of losing his mind. It seemed like he couldn't take anymore of Alex and was ready to take her right back to Tribeca Prep. This was exactly what Alex wanted and she was doing everything she could to make him quit homeschooling. Theresa had already begun questioning if homeschooling was a good idea.

"I think we are hurting her more than we are helping her," she always said after dinner. "We aren't qualified to be teachers. We barely make the grade as parents, but at least that's our job. Maybe you should just-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Jerry always said. "She's my daughter and I have a right to homeschool her. She's getting smarter every day."

"But at what cost?"

"I'm not having the conversation with you anymore."

He always stormed over to his bedroom until he felt like being bother. When he came down, he had brand new assignments for Alex to do, tests to study for, and spells to learn. Alex began to doubt her own plan, which Justin told her to try to learn. She was going to stick with her gut no matter what the cost was. She wanted to be back at school so much that she tried to stress him out.

"Who is the thirty–second President of the United States?" Jerry asked.

He held his ruler in his hand as he waited for her to answer. The optimistic look on his face told Alex that he assumed that she already knew the answer. He longed for her to excel and achieve in his classroom. He often had thoughts about taking Justin and Max out of school. With the stress that Alex caused him, he wasn't sure if he could handle three kids.

"George Clooney," Alex answered as she filed her nails.

She knew that Theodore Roosevelt was the thirty-second President, but she wanted her father to lose all his hopes. She wanted him to pout while she weighed the pros and cons of loving Justin. She knew that she could never stop loving him, but she had to. She wished that her father would understand this concern, love, and lust. He was too busy trying to hold in his anger. How could he ever understand the heartache of falling in love with Justin?

"Why are you purposely trying to mess up?" Jerry asked.

"I don't want to do this," Alex whined.

_This is just stupid anyway. I just can't wait to see Justin when he comes home. Man, did I just say that? I'm definitely losing it._

"I'm trying to help you out!" he yelled." You are so ungrateful. Keep it up and the only thing you will ever do is school work."

Once Jerry figured out that Alex was playing dumb on purpose, he lost his mind. He wanted her to feel the same amount of stress that he felt. He wanted her to cry, yell, and beg. He wanted her to actually give a damn about her education and be like Justin for once. He was so fed up that a side of him that he never seen before took over. He was the head of his household, the master, the Alpha, and the biggest son of a bitch. He was ready to start acting like it.

"Jerry, it's Saturday," Theresa said. "Why can't she watch the movie? It's Justin's fifteen birthday and we're going to see Iron Man 2."

"She has a test to study for," Jerry said. "Alex doesn't like to try, so I have to force her to learn."

"For crying out loud!" Theresa yelled. "It's her brother's birthday and she's going whether you like it or not."

"You are getting out of line!"

"I'm getting out of line? Have you seen yourself lately? C'mon Alex, let's go."

Jerry hated the way Theresa interfered when he was working with Alex. He decided to show Alex that she had to listen to him. He took away her iPod and deactivated her Facebook account. He even took away her computer for two weeks, so she wouldn't know her account had been deleted. He put a padlock on her closet door and the refrigerator. Whenever Harper called, her deleted her messages and when she came over, he sent her away. He felt so powerful and there was only so much that Theresa could do about it.

"Theresa, when it comes to Alex's education, I know best," Jerry said with a condescending tone.

"She hasn't seen Harper in an entire month!" Teresa began to yell. "Let the girl live! What's the matter with you?"

"Dammit!" Jerry yelled. "Don't tell me what the hell to do with my daughter! If you don't like it then deal with it. Don't start bitching me about this!"

It seemed like every day Jerry was getting worse and every day Alex began trying more. Her efforts were always in vain and she never knew what he would do next. She almost felt afraid of him and often told Justin about her concerns. Jerry would never give her any free time and the only way she ever got away from him was when she was with Justin. She would tell him that they were studying, but she really was talking to him while he did his homework. He would sit at his desk and she would lie in his bed. The two had seemed to become closer to each other.

"Today, dad slapped me just because I forgot what pi was," she said. Her voice sounded so hurt and vulnerable. She needed love desperately and wanted to feel beautiful.

"He did?" Justin asked. His voice sounded so angry that it startled her. He jumped up from his desk and sat beside her. He stared at her face as he searched for the old Alex.

She pointed to her left cheek and began fighting back the tears that wanted the escape her eye. Alex always tried to be strong in front of every one else, but Justin was the one who saw through that facade. He caressed her cheek so lovingly that Alex wished that he kissed her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her so close that she could feel his warm breath against her neck. He rubbed her back and she fidgeted with the collar of her shirt. She loved how he felt against her and looked forward to his love everyday. Slowly, he began touching her more and Alex didn't want it to end.

She wanted homeschooling to come to an end and Jerry was determined not to give up. He started hitting her more everyday, leaving bruises on her body. He even started threatening her if she told Theresa. When she told Theresa, she noticed the way her mother's face sank. Theresa confronted Jerry all the time and even attempted to put Alex back in school. Jerry broke Alex's wand and started homeschooling her several hours before Theresa woke up. That didn't stop the abuse at all.

"Dad, I really can't figure out the algebraic expression," Alex cried. "Please, I wasn't trying to mess up on purpose. I stopped that a while ago."

"Why the hell should I care?" Jerry said. "You never try anyway and I told you if you get it wrong, I'm going to give you a spanking."

When Justin came home for school, he immediately checked on Alex and spent most of the day with her. She would sit on his bed with her sketchbook in one hand and her sketch pencil in the other. They would talk for hours upon hours about so many different things. He would tell her about school, Harper, his friends and Gigi, who had stopped coming to school for a few days out of the month. She would tease him and tell him all about Teen Wolf, Glee, and Pretty Little Liars. Sometimes, Max would come into the room with board games and puzzles. Alex and Max would play a round of Clue while Justin watched.

One day when he came home from school, Alex was nowhere to be found. She usually would be waiting for him in his room and downstairs. When he went up to her bedroom, he noticed that she was sitting inside her closest. She held the padlock in her hand as she waited for him to find her. He sat next to her inside the closest and wiped away her tears.

"Alex," Justin said as he entered her room. "Alex, are you okay?"

"I told you that I have been having a hard time with math," Alex said through her tears. "I couldn't understand what to do. Dad pushed me on the floor and pulled me up by my arm. It hurts so bad."

Justin wrapped her arms around her and she automatically leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mom says she is saving money so she can take us and leave," he notified. "And if he doesn't get better after that, than she'll divorce him." He continued to wipe her tears as he looked at her swollen arm." How bad does it hurt?"

"Really bad."

Alex spent the rest of the day crying from pain and Justin was there to comfort her. The pain never got better, so Theresa had to take her to the emergency room and learned that Alex's arm was broken. When she came home with a cast over her left arm, Justin had become so angry with his dad. He confronted his father about it and immediately went into Alex's room to talk to her. He forgot to knock and came right into her room when she was changing into her pajamas. She was clad in only a shirt and underwear, so he quickly apologized and started to leave her room. Alex noticed that he had a black eye and immediately grabbed his arm.

"Justin, what happened?" she asked as she forgot she wasn't wearing any pants.

"I talked to dad about your arm and he-" he started to say as Alex suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm fine."

"No your not!" she cried. "This shouldn't be happening."

She pulled away from him and began pacing around the room. He contemplated if he should tell her to put her pants on. His hormones were getting the best of him and a part of him wanted to pull her shirt off. He fought against his hormones and got one more last look of her.

"Um…Alex, you aren't wearing any pants," he notified, regretting his words the minute he let them escape his lips.

She looked down at herself and immediately gasped.

"Get out!" she yelled. "You're a total perv."

He quickly left her room and walked towards the staircase. When he started to go downstairs, Theresa was walking up the staircase. They looked at each other face to face and she saw his black eye right away.

"That's it," Theresa said. "I've had it."

Homeschooling was tearing their family apart and Theresa even began threatening to leave Jerry. She hated to have to leave him, but she had no choice. He even hit her once and scared their children. Theresa didn't allow him to get away with it. That summer, she sent all the kids to camp. Justin had gone to a Wizard Camp, Max went to Soccer Camp, and Alex had gone to an Art Camp. Theresa stayed with her mother for a few weeks until Jerry had come to his senses. He visited her at her mother's house and apologized to her in person. The two were able to work everything out and he even wrote apology letters to all of the kids.

When Alex and her brothers came home from camp, Jerry apologized to them and promised that he would never act like that again. He checked homeschooling off his bucket list and knew that the only lessons he could teach were in the field of magic. When Alex's fourteen birthday had arrived in August, he bought her an expensive art kit and two tickets to see Justin Bieber perform at Madison Square Garden.

Everything slowly returned back to normal as the day approached the upcoming school year. Alex and Justin had become more distance since camp and Alex could tell that he didn't want their relationship to go any further. She spent more time with Harper, who had caught her up on all the school drama, Gigi, and herself. Alex was glad that after six months of being apart, Harper still wanted to be friends. Alex was glad that she was going to be starting high school on the right foot with her best friend next to her. She didn't like how Justin had began avoiding her again. She just hoped that he would love her again.


	14. Chapter 14 : First Day of School

It had been an entire year since Alex had begun liking Justin. She had made several attempts to get rid of her love and lust for him, but it never worked. Being away from him an entire summer only made her realized how much she missed him. When she came back home, she even noticed how much Justin had change over summer. He was much taller now, his shoulders seemed a little broader, and his voice sounded a little different. She was sure that Justin had noticed that she had changed. She had hoped that he noticed that she had grown a half of inch taller and that she now had B-cups.

When the first day of school had arrived, Alex didn't have any dreams about Justin. She thought about how awesome Valentine's Day could have been if she didn't ask such a stupid question. Why did she ask him something so dumb? She wanted to slap herself from ruining their relationship. Justin could have been hers if she didn't mess everything up. She knew that Justin would never want to do anything like that again. He always did the right thing. The right thing was to ignore his feelings. Too bad Alex never did the right thing.

When it was time for breakfast, Alex hurried over to her seat at the table. A bowl of Fruity Pebbles had been waiting for her. She began eating as she listened to her brothers' conversation. She hoped that Justin still had feelings for her. She crossed her fingers, as she desperately wanted him to want her. She missed the way he would stare at her and hug her. Lately, he had been avoiding her at all cost. What had happened to him? Did camp help him get over her?

"So Justin," Max began. He was twelve now and had seemed to take an interest in Justin's personal life. A big smile appeared on his face as he waited for Justin to look up. "I heard you were talking to some girl named Miranda?" He scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth while he raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

The thought of Justin talking to another girl made Alex lose her appetite. She was ready to run into her room and hide until Harper came into the kitchen.

"Harper, I didn't know you were here," Alex said as she left the table and went into the living room. Harper followed behind her and the two girls sat on the couch.

"I wanted to surprise you," Harper said. "Are you okay?"

She noticed that Alex was upset and she had noticed how Alex jumped when she saw her.

"I'm surprise you still are my friend after so many months of me not seeing you," Alex whispered.

She didn't want her brothers to hear her conversation. She wanted to have secrets from them just like they had secrets from her. She wanted them to find out about her personal life much later and not now. She wanted them to be upset and hear that they were missing out. Why did Justin even deserve to know something about Alex if he couldn't bother to tell her about _Miranda_?

"Don't be silly," Harper said in a hushed tone. "True friends remain friends through thick and thin. They tell each other when something's wrong and help each other get through it. Even when something seems embarrassing, they still tell each other. Friends don't keep secrets and they don't have to lie to each other. Besides, I wanted to make sure you made a smooth adjustment starting school."

"Thanks Harper."

"Are you okay? People have said a lot of stuff about you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a stupid rumor. Don't worry about it."

Harper heard Justin talking and turned her attention to him and Alex did the same.

"I heard you talking to her," Max said in a teasing voice that made Justin blush.

"Miranda was at camp with me," Justin began. "We go to the same school, so she began talking to me during the summer. We really clicked and she's a nice girl. She's going to be in my math class. I'm taking an advanced math class this year and she's a junior."

"Wait… so she's around my age?" Max asked. "She must be smart."

"Why would you think that?"

"You mention eleven and junior, so she's younger than me. You really need to higher your expectations and date people your age. Because that's pretty gay."

Justin tried to explain to Max that Miranda was sixteen and he also tried to explain to him that he shouldn't use words that he really didn't know what they meant. Max protested and told him that he knew what he was talking about. Harper and Alex returned their attention back to each other and left the boys to themselves.

"He likes that gothic girl Miranda," Harper whispered. "This is bad. She's not even his type. Maybe I should step up my game. I need to change my style."

"Don't do that," Alex said. "Besides, Miranda is not going to even give him the time of day. Remember Stacy's parties. She was all depressed and by herself. She even had slit marks on her skin."

"That's not the type of girl he like. Justin is just confused."

"He's a guy, so he ignores the obvious. Harper, you are great just the way you are. Just get over Justin. He's my brother and I don't want him to come between us. "

"You are right. If we got together and broke up, you would have to pick a side. If I wait long enough we won't need to date. We'll just get married. I will be the one that he always needed and never realized until one wonderful day ten years from now."

Alex was trying to be supportive, but she really didn't want Harper to talk about Justin. Alex wanted Justin to herself, but she couldn't tell her that. Harper didn't even know that Alex was a wizard. How could she tell her a secret like that?

"Alex, I missed you like crazy," Harper said. "Promise me that you will never be homeschooled again."

"I promise," Alex said with a chuckle.

When the Russo kids returned home from school, Alex was in a good mood. She had missed the atmosphere of public school and loved to hear all the rumors about Gigi. She had to admit that it was such an easy first day of school and she had actually had fun. She talked to so many people and they all missed her. She even received a present from Nelly Rodriguez. Alex could have sworn that she had gotten a hold of her sister's Adderall pills, because she was talking about abortion, abstinence, and loving God-sent gifts. Alex had no idea why she was thanking her, so she figured she was high.

The minute she came home, she sat right on the couch and turned on the television. Her brothers joined her and began watching My Babysitter Is A Vampire with her. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes until Alex decided to break the ice.

"I can't believe that I actually knew everything they talked about today," Alex said. "I was like zoning out during all my class, but I knew what to do during the assignments. I guess some good came out of homeschooling."

"I glad you had a good first day," Justin said. "Did Gigi give you any trouble?"

"She started a rumor that I was homeschooled because I became pregnant and didn't want people to know," Alex said. " She said other things, too."

"Like what?" Justin asked

"It's just related to the rumor. Nasty lies and gossip."

"That's crazy. Are you okay? Maybe I could talk to her and try to convince her to leave you alone?"

"Don't worry about it. I got her back."

" How?"

"Um…. It's pretty low. I don't want to talk about it."

Justin looked around the room and stared at Max for a few minutes. He turned his attention back to Alex.

"What?" Justin asked in a low tone. "Mom and dad aren't around and Max looks like a zombie."

"Fine," Alex said. "She wouldn't shut up about it, so I had to embarrass her. When she wasn't looking, I used magic to make a red spot appear on the back of her white jeans. She was really upset when people started pointing at her, throwing tampons at her, and laughing."

It took Justin about ten minutes to realized how that was really embarrassing. Once he realized it, he made a face. He gave Alex a disgusted look, which made her laugh. She loved the way Justin looked at her. She missed him so much and felt the urge to kiss him. She knew that she would probably seduce him when she was older, because he stood firmly on his morals. She wanted him to come down to her level just a bit.

"And you misused magic for that!" he yelled.

He made her giggle and she began twirling her hair around her index finger. She flashed a grin at him and flipped her hair behind her head.

"Well, she never expected it," Alex said with a giggle.

"Gosh, I miss you," Justin said in a playful tone.

"I'm adorable. Who couldn't miss me?"

"Yeah! Who couldn't live without Alex? Everyone wants red blood spots on the back of their pants."

Alex laughed again. He was making her act like a total girl.

"You can't even say the word period," she said.

"This is really funny to you?" Justin asked in a playful tone.

"It's hilarious," Alex said as she lightly punched him in his shoulder. Justin laughed at her and punched her back.

"You call that a punch," Alex said. "My nails can hurt you more than that."

Alex put her right hand under Justin's neck and began to tickle him. Justin quickly put his hands on her belly and tickled her while Alex punched his stomach. Justin laughed and began to tickle up and down Alex's arms. His fingers ran up and down her arm. Alex quickly punched him again and Justin put one of his hands on Alex's shoulder. He used his other hand to play with the sides of her stomach. He placed his hand on Alex's hip, giving her goose bumps. She took his hand off her hips and lowered it to her thigh.

Alex stared into his eyes and he stared into her eyes. It was like an instant connection. Alex leaned closer to Justin and placed her hand on his cheek. She leaned her head forward and stared at his lips. Justin leaned his head forward and he ran his thumb over her lips. He began moving closer to her, turning his head side ways while staring at her lips. They moved closer to each other. Their lips were just inches apart.

Then, his cell phone rang.

Justin took his hands off of her and reached into his pocket. Alex groaned as Justin pulled his phone out and answered it. She wanted to kiss him and considered pulling him into a kiss regardless. She was going to kiss him until she heard who was calling.

"Hi Miranda," Justin said happily. His face lit up and he got off the couch. He immediately began walking to his room.

Alex didn't know what just happened. She felt confused. She looked over and realized that Max was still sitting on the other side of her. His eyes were glued to the television.

"Max, did you see - " Alex began to say, but realized that Max wasn't blinking. She waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even flinch.

Alex let out a sign of relief. He didn't realize what had just happened.

"WTF," she said to herself as she thought about what just happened. She wanted Justin but it seemed like Justin didn't want her. He wanted Miranda. It was like Alex meant nothing to him. He was just taking advantage of her again.


	15. Chapter 15: What Hurts The Most

The next day arrived quickly. It was the end of the day and Alex was taking her books out of her locker. It wasn't like she was going to read them anyway. She had glanced at all her books and realized that she already knew all the lessons for the next few months. Homeschooling had helped her become a nerd and it put her ahead. She wasn't supposed to be the smart Russo anyway, so why should she bother looking at them?

Harper ran up to Alex, looking as if she saw a ghost. She had taken off her yellow and pink flower printed sweater and held it in her arms. Her forehead looked sweated and she was breathing hard.

"What's wrong? " Alex asked.

"I know we had talked about Justin the other day," Harper said quietly. "But something feels wrong. I saw him talking to that Morticia girl during lunch. She was all smiles and so was he."

_Oh great, another girl! I wonder whom he's going to like next? Principal Larritate?_

"Who's Morticia?" Alex asked as she tried to stay calm. She was trying to act like she didn't care, but she felt like crying. She stuck her head inside her locker to avoid looking at Harper. She wished would have kissed Justin the night before like she wanted to. Everything could have been different today.

"Miranda reminds me of Morticia," Harper said. "I called her Morticia from the Addams family. Doesn't she look like a member of the Addams family?"

"Why should I care what Justin does? He's a free man. He can date anyone he wants.

"Alex, I even saw them holding hands. They were walking down the hall like a couple. Justin really likes her. He was smiling at her and acting all nervous. It's really bothering me. Are you even listening to me?"

"Harper, I don't care."

Alex's voice sounded like she was about to cry. She thought about how angry she was at Harper in her dream. She understood how her seventeen year old self must have felt. Now she was prepared for the heartache that would be present throughout her life. Justin always seemed like he had no problems with getting over her, but she had problems getting over him. She wished that she wasn't related to Justin.

"I thought you already came up with a plan about Justin," Alex went on. "Please stop talking about it."

Harper noticed how upset Alex had gotten so quick. She knew that Alex didn't really care about Justin and Miranda. There had to be something else that Alex wasn't telling her. She paused as she realized how Alex had stuck her head inside her locker. Was she crying?

"Alex, what's wrong?" she asked. "You sound really upset. I know it has nothing to do with the subject. Alex, look at me. What's wrong?"

"It's just that her hormones haven't settle down after she had the baby," a familiar voice said from behind them.

Alex pulled her head out of the locker and saw Gigi. She was wearing a sequined tank top that had a long V-neck and a pair of black jean shorts to match. She was wearing Giuseppe Zanotti four-inch heels and a matching bag. Her smirk told Alex that she was going to be trouble. She placed her hands at on her hips as she stared at Alex.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex as she tried changing the tone in her voice. She didn't want Gigi to know that she was upset.

"Alex, I know it's really hard adjusting to the new baby," Gigi said with false sympathy. "That's what you get for being so fast. The way you changed your voice when you spoke tells me that you are lying."

A crowd of kids began to watch the dispute. They began to cheer Gigi on and indulge in the rumors.

"You wear a party outfit to school," Alex countered. "You' re the one talking to me? You parade around here like you are begging for attention. Wow! I guess you want a baby yourself. You probably already had one."

Alex took out her phone and pretended to text someone. She wasn't going to give in to Gigi's pathetic game. Gigi loved to torment Alex and she wasn't in the mood to get bullied. She had bigger problems to worry about than a stupid rumor.

"Look, I don't have time to play your sick little game," Alex said in a nonchalant tone. "I actually have a life. At least I know when my period begins."

The crowd of kids began to cheer and laugh. Alex smiled and Harper managed to grin. Harper seemed impressed by Alex boldness and began to have interest in the dispute. Gigi looked around with an embarrassed glare on her face. She quickly put her confident facade back on and folded her arms against her chest.

"You have some nerve," Gigi said.

Her voice was filled with a mixture of anger and sadness. She took a step back and looked at the crowd. She was getting ready to make a big scene.

"Hey everyone!" she shouted.

More students stopped in the hall to listen to her. She knew how to steal everyone's attention and destroy someone's reputation. Everyone was on Gigi's side and believed the rumor was true.

"Alex Russo had unprotected sex, but uses a case for her phone!" Gigi yelled. "Just let that sink in."

"What's that suppose to even mean?" Alex asked.

"You protect your cell phone, but you didn't protect yourself," she notified. "How angry was your dad when he found out that his little girl was a slut?"

The students in the hall paused for a moment and they started cheering and clapping. Alex and Harper exchanged looks as Alex tried to come back with a comeback. She was so love drained that she couldn't even think of one.

"Gigi, why do you even care?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry Alex," Gigi said with a sneer. "I am being such a bitch. Aren't I? It has to be hard being a teen mom. I'm going to leave the new mommy alone. I'm sure you was texting your mother that you are on your way home so you can take care of your precious little baby."

Everyone had clapped for Gigi and cheered her on.

"Come on, Alex," Harper said. "Let's go."

Harper and Alex began walking away.

"Tell the baby I said hello," Gigi said as she waved good-bye as the crowd of students laughed.

When Alex arrived home, Harper had come with her. They had decided to enter through the substation. The minute they walked in they could see that Miranda was sitting at one of the tables. They both exchanged jealous looks and glares. Alex was glad that Harper hated Miranda as much as she did. It was nice to have someone on her side. She even contemplated telling her about Justin. A lot of friends crushed on the same guy, but when incest came into play, the rules were different.

"What is she doing here?" both of the girls said at the same time with the same jealous tone.

Alex was once again glad that Harper hated Miranda. She wondered if Harper condoned incest and magic. If she let Harper in, she would have someone to talk to. Harper was always there for her and she loved Alex. She needed to talk to someone about her problems, someone who could understand and support her. Too bad that she was the only wizard she knew that loved their own brother.

Theresa had walked over to the girls and greeted them with a hug. Alex was happy to see her mother and she loved her so much. She wondered what her mother would think if she mentioned that she had sexual feelings towards Justin. Did Theresa condone incest or would she treat Alex and Justin just like that grandmother did in Flowers in the attic? Would she disown them, accept them, or try to alter the way they felt? Could she trust her mother with such a secret.

"Harper," Theresa said. "Would you like a sandwich while Alex starts working? It's on the house."

"Yes," Harper said. "Can I have a ham sandwich? "

"Follow me."

As soon as Theresa and Harper were gone, Alex walked over to Miranda. Miranda was wearing black eye shadow, black lipstick, and she even darkened her eyebrows. Her hair lay on top of her shoulders and allowed everyone to see her skull earrings. She was wearing a black long sleeved Tear of Blood t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. Surprisingly, she smiled when she saw Alex take a seat at her table. She nodded as she waited for Alex to speak.

"Hey," Alex said to her as she took a seat at her table. Miranda looked up at her and nodded.

"You must be Justin's sister," Miranda said in a monotone. "I'm Miranda and it's nice to meet you. Are the rumors true?"

_That's really the first thing you say to me. What a social outcast? Urg...now I'm sounding like Gigi._

"What?" Alex asked. "The ones by Gigi?"

"Yeah."

"No. "

"Okay."

"Gigi's telling Juniors now," Alex said to herself. "How could it spread that fast?"

"If they are true, I think it's great that you kept your baby," Miranda said. "Gigi wouldn't have done that. Neither would I. It takes the bigger man to own up to his mistakes. I have great respect for you."

"Well, it is not true. Gigi is just a psychopath who has no life of her own."

Miranda nodded as she noticed that Justin was walking over to give Miranda her sandwich. He was surprised to see that Alex was talking to Miranda. He stared nervously at Alex. When he came over to the table, he began to shiver. What could the two be talking about?

"Thanks," Miranda said as she grinned a little at Justin. "You're sister is really nice. "

"Sometimes," Alex said as she got up from the table and headed towards the kitchen.

Justin followed behind two entered the kitchen just as Theresa and Harper left out. Alex didn't feel like listening to her brother complain and nag. She loved him, but she hated him at the same time. She wanted to hug him and choke him, kiss him and poison him, make love to him and castrate him. She needed to be alone and she didn't know where the conversation would go. Would they fight or make out?

"What were you talking about?" Justin asked as he closed the kitchen door.

"Why do you care?" Alex asked as she put on her apron. "You don't care about me so why should I care about you?"

Justin looked around to see if anyone was close by. He lowered his voice as he came closer to her. She hoped that he would kiss her and tell her that he loved her. She crossed her fingers and moved closer to him. She wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him. She wanted him to feel the same way.

"Are you out of your mind?" he whispered. "Don't you remember that we promised each other that we'll go back to normal? And we did. This is normal. Normal brothers like other girls. Remember what David told us."

Alex looked at him and knew he had a point, but she still wanted him. Couldn't he feel the irresistible chemistry? Didn't he imagine them together? If he loved her, why deny his love for her. They already tried to get over each other and that didn't work at all. Couldn't he see things Alex's way for a change?

"She's nice," Alex said. "But she's a cutter."

"I know," Justin said. "She told me she use to do it when her mother's boyfriend lived with them. She told me that she stopped and won't do it again. "

"Why would she tell you that?" Alex asked.

"At camp, she usually wore sleeves," Justin said. "One day at a camp fire, the sleeve of her sweater caught on fire. She took it off and everyone noticed marks on her arm. She was sad about it and ran away. We were friends so I ran after her. That's when she told me."

_Why didn't you run after me?_

Alex looked through the kitchen window and saw Miranda was staring at them. She waved over to them. Alex knew that Justin would only love her when his hormones needed her. His love never went beyond lust and he never wanted it to. He could have Miranda if he wanted to. She needed love more than Alex did and she deserved him more. She wasn't related to him and she seemed very nice. She sighed as she realized how hopeless she had become.

"You better go," Alex said as she tried to sound nonchalant. "She's waiting for you. She seems really nice and cool."

"I know," Justin said excitedly.

He left the room and went over to Miranda. Alex watched the two hug and talk for a moment. She wanted to be loved and cherished by him, but she knew that she was only fooling herself. She was cursed by a perverse spirit that made her love her brother. It wasn't her fault that she felt this was. She knew that she and Justin would always have moments, but never real love. Alex didn't even realize that Jerry had came into the kitchen. She stared at the window feeling like the biggest loser ever. Where was Justin when she needed him the most?

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked. "You can tell me. I'm not going to pull you out of school or make a big deal about it."

He laughed and expected Alex to laugh with him. When she didn't say anything, he began to worry.

"Alex," Jerry said as he moved closer to her.

Alex looked up at her father and tried to look happy.

"Nothing happened," Alex said. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. I got to get to work. More people are coming in, so I better get to it."

Alex quickly left out of the kitchen leaving her worried father behind. Jerry knew that Alex was really upset. She usually had no problems talking about things. He knew it had to be really bad, because she decided not to talk about it. He sighed and wished he knew what was the matter.


	16. Chapter 16: Oh Baby

Alex was sitting next to Harper in the cafeteria at school, talking about Miranda. Miranda had become the topic of every conversation and Alex was actually pleased. She loved making jokes about her and hating on her. She knew that Miranda didn't deserve to be mocked, but Justin did. Alex felt like he had betrayed her and broken his promise to her. They had shared so much love before they went off to camp for eight weeks. Was that all it took for Justin to get over her? Why did she keep thinking about him? This situation was so confusing.

"Did she seem like she wanted Justin forever and always?" Harper asked. "Miranda is a whole year older than Justin. She definitely knows what she wants in a guy. This is bad."

"Relax," Alex said as she took a bite of her pizza. "Miranda is nice. She seems like she had some trouble in her life, but she is really nice. She isn't a threat."

"It's easy for you to say," Harper said. "It's not like you have his whole future out. She's really messing up my plans. I feel like I can't compete."

"Um… I think you need to play hard to get. He obviously really likes Miranda. I think you should move on. He will realize he likes you. Guys always like what they can't have, especially Justin."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say that you are not supposed to be with Justin?"

"Like if I was with someone else?"

"Let's go with that. He acts like he likes you and wants you. The minute you decided that you wanted to him, he doesn't want you anymore. He sets his heart on someone else and expects you to get over it."

"Wow. That's a lot to think about. You sound like you actually know what you are talking about. Thanks Alex."

"Okay. Let's stop talking about this."

When school was over, Alex and Harper walked to their lockers together. Alex had avoided drama the entire day and she was in a good mood. She had just stopped thinking about Justin and was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Harper. She had missed her a lot when she was homeschooled and at camp. It was nice to finally have a normal day for once.

"You should at least glance at the lesson," Harper said.

"I'd rather not," Alex said.

She opened her locker and several objects began tumbling out. She looked at the objects and realized that they were diapers, pacifiers and pink baby clothes. Alex knew that Gigi had put them in her locker. She made two fists as she groaned at the objects. Alex was ready to use magic to fight dirty. If she thought the red paint was bad, what would she think of a twenty-pound weight gain while flat chested? Her popularity would be down the drain and she'd never know what hit her. Alex was the one with the wand and she was going to have to change her name to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Alex Russo!" a familiar male voice said from behind her. It was Mr. Larritate.

Alex turned around and looked at his disappointed face.

"I know that this looks bad, but –" she began

"My office immediately," Mr. Larritate said.

Alex groaned as the two of them walked to his office. When Alex walked into his office, she was surprise to see that it was decorated with old western decor. She groaned as she took a seat in front of his desk. She hated seeing principals and she just wanted to go home to her incest-loving brother.

"Ms. Russo, this is the third day of school," he said. "I am going to let you off with a warning. Just like we say in the Old West, give every rider space to cross the canal. I know that you are Justin's little sister, so I will be keeping a close eye on you. Hopefully, you are like your brother."

_I like my brother, but I'm not like him._

"What were all those things in your locker for?"

"An art project," Alex said. "That sounds good enough. An art project."

"I hope so. Now giddy up on out of here."

Alex quickly left the office. Harper was standing outside waiting for her.

"Did you get in trouble?" she asked.

"I only got a warning," Alex said. "Let's just get out of here."

"I have to go home," Harper said. "I was just making sure that you were alright."

When Alex arrived home, Justin and Miranda were sitting in the living room watching TV. Alex envied Miranda that she was able to spend so much time with him. She wished that she were snuggling on the couch with Justin. She wanted to show Justin that loving each other was okay. She needed him and he needed her. She couldn't wait until Miranda broke his heart. He would want Alex and she could make him miserable by having a boyfriend. Revenge was sweet.

"Hi," Miranda said as Alex walked into the living room.

Alex waved to her and went up to her room. She couldn't be around Justin and Miranda. It would hurt too much to pretend that she was okay with their relationship. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and opened her door. She closed the door and immediately pulled of her boots. She turned around and gasped. Her mother had been sitting on her bed holding a baby. Alex didn't even know what to think about this situation.

"Alex, you wouldn't believe what happened," Theresa said as she cradled the baby in her arms.

There was a crib in her room and a bunch of baby supplies on her bedroom floor. She stared at the baby in shock with her mind as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. The baby looked so small and fragile wrapped up in her pink blanket. Her eyes were closed and her chest moved up and down. This wasn't what she needed at all.

"Your Uncle Kelbo was trying to wish for a spittle of rabies," Theresa said. "He said he was thinking about you and the wish turned into a little baby. He didn't know what to do with the baby, so he called Jerry for some advice. Jerry immediately told me and we decided that we wanted the baby! Isn't this exciting?"

Alex felt like screaming. She didn't know how to respond. She stared at the baby as she thought about running away.

"Define exciting?" Alex asked in a sarcastic tone.

Her mother rolled her eyes and continued talking on. She wanted Alex to do something for her and couldn't allow her maternal instincts to over ride her plan.

"I'm so excited about having a new baby," Theresa went on. "The baby is a girl that looks just like you, so we decided to name her Alexis. We'll call her Lexi for short."

"Why are you in my room?" Alex asked.

"She's your sister," Theresa responded. "This is the room she's going to stay in. Oh Alex, when my mother had her last child I was so happy. I was your age and it was a great experience."

Alex didn't know what to say, she tried to match her mother 's excited tone. She didn't really care. She just needed enough time to think of a spell to fix all her problems.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"She looks about three months," Theresa said. "Do you want to hold her?"

Alex decided that if she seemed nice enough, her mother would change her mind. She allowed her mother to had her the baby. Alex had to admit that the baby was very pretty.

"Mom, I –" Alex started to say, but realized her mother had left the room. "Oh great! Now people are really going to think that I knocked myself up." She sighed and looked at the baby. "What am I suppose to do with you? I wanted Justin, not a baby. What am I going to do when the kids at school find that the Russo's have a new baby at their house? Gigi is going to be so happy. Everyone really is going to be calling me Juno and Jamie-Lynn Spears. Why would Uncle Kelbo wish for some saliva poisoned with rabies? He is such a freaking idiot. Thank you Uncle Kelbo for ruining my life."

When it was time for dinner, Alex had put the baby in the crib and ran down stairs. Alex took her spot at the table and the only one who was sitting at the table was Jerry. Alex still had issues with her father from all the abuse he put her through. She didn't want to talk to him at all. She hated the way he would slap her face, yank her hair, and slam her head against the desk. She hated how he didn't care about the pain he put her though, he even laughed. It was hard for her to forgive him.

"Where are the others?" Alex asked.

She wanted to know where the rest of her family went. She had to talk to him.

"Justin took Miranda home and your mother decided to go shopping for Alexis and took Max with her," Jerry said.

_Crap. It's just you and me. Oh, and that baby._

"How could we have a new baby?" Alex asked. "Why did you name her Alexis?"

"At first, your mother wanted to name you Alexis but Alexandra seemed to fit better," Jerry said. "She always wanted an Alexis, so now we have one. Aren't you excited?"

_Hell no._

"And why did you put Alexis in my room?"

"I really need my sleep considering I have my own business. Theresa thought that this would help mature you. I thought that this was one of the ways to make sure you won't ever want to get pregnant as a teen."

_Why do you keep tormenting me?_

"You are making me take care of her! " Alex yelled.

"Justin can help," Jerry said.

_What can Justin even do? He can't even kiss me. He treats me like crap all the time, but wants to gawk at me once and awhile. So basically, he treats me like crap all the time._

Alex just couldn't stand to be around her father anymore. She ran into her room and shut the door. Her life was officially falling apart. Worst of all, she still wanted Justin. After hours of being alone and upset in her room, Alex laid in her bed holding Lexi in her arms. Lexi had refused to go to sleep and kept Alex up all night long. Every time Alex would curse or tell her to go to sleep, Lexi would giggle. Alex had definitely met her match. After the first two hours with Lexi, she couldn't take it any more. She had told her parents several times during the night, but they never responded back. Her parents' bedroom door was never locked at night, but on this particular night it was.

"Please go to sleep," Alex pleaded while Lexi laughed. "You think this is funny?"

Lexi laughed again like she understood everything that was going on. By the time Lexi fell asleep, it was time for Alex to get ready for school. She was so tired and felt really pissed off at her parents. She was really glad that she was able to go to school. Now her parents would have to take care of Alexis.

Alex was standing in line in the cafeteria and Harper was behind her. The two were watching Justin and Miranda hold hands while walking around. They looked like a perfect couple. It was so disgusting that they both were making hurling sounds. Alex could never get a break anymore at home or at school. She was miserable all the time and today she looked miserable. She had bags underneath her eyes and her hair refused to lay down straight. She had borrowed Justin's hair spray, but forgot that she switched it with ant spray. She fell right into her own trap. She was definitely losing it.

"Just forget about them," Alex told Harper, even though she was really saying it to herself.

"I will," Harper said. "Anyway, I like the painting you did in art."

"Thanks," Alex said. "I had painted my closet door the same way."

"I didn't know your parents let you paint on your walls? "

"Only the door. My mom let me do that in April. How come you don't remember?"

"Alex, we only have started hanging out again like two weeks ago. Once you were homeschooled, we never saw each other. Your dad stopped allowing me to come over. I'd show up and he'd tell me that you was too busy or sick. I didn't see you until we went to go see Justin Bieber."

"I have a lot to tell you. My dad went crazy and didn't want me to do anything but learn. I wanted to see you, but he didn't let me."

"It's okay. Can I come over today?"

"That's not a good idea. Maybe we could plan to go shopping?"

"Okay."

Harper noticed that Alex seemed to be acting really strangely lately. She was being so supportive and seemed really distracted. What could be going on? Did Gigi know something that Harper didn't? Could Alex really be a teen mom and was afraid to tell her? Harper wondered if the rumor was true several times. She wanted to ask Alex if she was a mother but knew Alex would deny it. She assumed that Alex was ashamed of her actions and wanted to keep the baby a secret.

After lunch, Alex was walking through the halls and walked by Justin's locker. She caught a glimpse of him standing by his locker talking to Miranda. Justin was obviously trying to act cool and he was obviously nervous. It seemed like Justin was completely over Alex. It was like there was nothing between them. Miranda was twirling her hair with her fingers. She was standing very close to Justin. She looked really happy listening to Justin talk.

Alex wished that she were in Miranda's place. She wanted Justin to flirt with her and try to act all cool. Why couldn't he break the rules for once and love her? What was the worse thing that could happen?

Alex watched Miranda rub her fingers down Justin's arm. Alex felt like ripping her arm off. She felt so angry and so sad at the same time. Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched Miranda lean closer to him. Her lips were getting closer to his and it didn't seem like he minded. She couldn't stand around and watch them anymore she had to walk away.

"I don't want him if he doesn't want me," she whispered quietly to herself as she walked quickly away from Justin.

She sighed and decided that she should just get over Justin. The thought of getting over him made a tear drip down her cheek, she wiped her eyes and looked at her phone. She thought about texting Justin but she thought that would do no good. It would only cause pure hell between them. Speaking of the devil, Gigi was walking down the hall. She noticed Alex looked sad and tired. She walked over to her.

"Is the new mommy sad?" Gigi asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't _have_ time for your bitch ass games," Alex said as she walked quickly down the halls. Gigi followed after her.

"Did the baby keep you up all night?" asked Gigi.

"Why the hell do you even care? Seriously. Think about this for a second. Why are you even talking to me? I have class to attend."

Alex ignored Gigi and went to class. Gigi was the last thing on her mind. It was already enough she had to deal with Justin and Lexi. Alex just didn't know how much she could take. She was on the verge of doing something crazy. She couldn't wait to go home.

When she came home, the minute she stepped foot into the living room, Theresa handed her Lexi. Alex didn't feel like arguing with her mother. She wanted to speak to Justin. She wanted to tell him off and relinquish all her feelings for him. Justin didn't come home with Alex. The students at school kept teasing Alex and calling her a whore. She had wanted to leave school immediately but Justin was too busy talking to Miranda. She decided to go home without him. On the way home, she stopped by the corner store to buy a couple of bags of chips, so she had no idea where Justin was.

"Mom, where's Justin?" Alex asked.

"He went out with Miranda," Theresa said happily. "He really likes her and he can't stop talking about her. She's probably going to be his first girlfriend. I was wondering when he was going to have his first crush. He says so many nice things about her. Gosh! She might even be his true love. His perfect soul mate. Your future sister-in–law."

Alex felt like crying. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to run away and hide. She wanted her mother to stop talking. Lexi stared at Alex's sad face and even Lexi began to cry.

_Someone feels my pain._

"You should probably take her upstairs," Theresa said.

Alex took Lexi upstairs and she was so glad that Lexi was able to get her mother to stop talking. The minute the two were in their bedroom, Lexi stopped crying and giggle.

"Lexi, you sure are something," Alex said as she put her inside the crib. "Thanks for getting mom to shut up. I hated how she made it seem like Justin really loved Miranda and not me."

Alex took out her cell phone and took a picture of Lexi. She looked so cute when she laughed. Her laughter made Alex feel a little better.

"Sometimes I think about doing really slutty things to get his attention," Alex said as she thought about Justin. "It's not going to do any good. Why force someone to love me? That's not real love."

Alex sighed and laid on her bed. An idea popped into her head, so she pulled her wand out of her boot. She got off of her bed and went over to her closet door. There was a mirror on the closet door. She held her wand towards the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," she chanted. "Show me the two people who make my skin crawl."

The mirror began to change and it showed Justin and Miranda. The two was sitting at an ice cream parlor eating blueberry ice cream. She couldn't hear what they was saying but she saw their lips moving. They looked really happy.

"He took her to the ice cream parlor," Alex cried. "The same one he took me to. I want nothing to do with you Justin! I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again."

Alex began crying even harder. Why couldn't she get over him? She felt like she would never be able to get over him. Could she ever love someone else? Lexi began to make noises, so Alex picked her up and held her in her arms. Alex sat against her bedroom door as she cradled Lexi in her arms.

"Do you love me?" Alex asked as she looked at Lexi. Lexi smiled and giggled. She didn't stop giggling until Alex stopped crying.

At dinner, Justin couldn't stop talking about Miranda. Everyone was so interested in the conversation except Alex. Justin noticed that Alex was eating in silence. She stared at her food the entirely time. Justin had tried to get her attention, but she ignored him. After dinner, Alex was sitting on the couch watching television. Lexi was lying on the couch beside her since Theresa had forced her to bring her downstairs. Justin came over to them with a huge grin on his face. He sat next to Alex and tapped on her shoulder.

"Do you like Miranda?" Justin asked.

"I'm not a lesbian," Alex said. She refused to look at Justin.

"I mean do you think that she'll be a good girlfriend for me? That's what I meant by - "

"Why do you think I care?" Alex interrupted. Her face was turning red.

"I know that you hate Miranda. But I value your opinion and I feel nervous about this whole thing."

"Leave me alone. I have enough problems."

"I think you are just jealous."

Alex looked over at him as if he was joking.

"Of what?" she asked. "Her black lip gloss or the slits on her arm."

"I don't know, but I know that you are really jealous!" Justin said as his voice began to sound more aggressive. "Just admit it. You are as jealous as hell."

"You are out of your mind," Alex said as she turned her body towards him. "Do you want me to be jealous? Is that what you want?"

"I'm just judging by your actions," he notified as he folded his arms. "It's like you can't stand me with her. Get over it."

"Easy for you to say. I was just nothing. I meant nothing. You used me like I was a piece a paper. Now since you don't need me, you threw me away. Have fun with Miranda. I'm sure you would remember me once she's out of the picture. Don't worry. I won't be there."

"Alex, that's not what happened. Not at all. Have you forgotten what David said?"

"Screw it. Who cares? I know you don't care about me."

"Now you are just exaggerating. You are jealous."

"And what if I was? You still wouldn't care. You never cared in the first place."

"Alex! I do care."

"Too bad. I'm done with you. Stay away from me."

Alex shot Justin an angry look. She grabbed Lexi and walked away from him. He had the nerve to say that to her? Now she knew that she was definitely moving on. Justin had forgotten all about the romance that they had. He had moved on, now she was moving on.

**A/N: Thanks you guys so much for loving my story. Please review and I'll read and review your story. Your opinions help me become a better writer and I love reading what others think. Do you think Justin's wrong for turning his back on Alex? What do you think of Lexi?**


	17. Chapter 17: The End of the Beginning

It had been an entire two weeks since Alex spoke to Justin. Alex wanted nothing to do with him at all. She had enough things to focus on. It was already enough that she was trying to save her friendship with Harper. When Harper had come over last week, she had seen Lexi. Alex had introduced Lexi as her new adopted sister and Theresa had confirmed that. Alex could tell that by Harper's facial expressions that she thought Lexi was Alex's baby.

Even when Miranda saw Lexi, she had raised an eyebrow at Alex. Justin did step in and introduce Lexi as his new adopted sister. Alex could tell that Miranda didn't believe that either. It really didn't matter what she thought. She was Miranda. She had started coming over more and Alex could tell that she really liked Justin. She even liked the entire family, including Alex. She had offered to give Lexi her bottle when Alex had to listen to her music. Buying the newest Ke$ha album was very critical to her well-being and she needed time to herself.

Alex had to admit that she liked Miranda just a bit. She was pretty cool and even lent Alex a few music CDs. Alex knew that Miranda really liked Justin and he really liked her. They would always hold hands and smile at the sound of each other's name.

One night during dinner, Justin was smiling from ear to ear. Alex tried not to pay any attention to him. She was too busy eating dinner and watching Lexi, who was strapped into her car seat. The car seat was placed on the floor by Alex chair. Alex wished that her parents would help more. They would watch Lexi while Alex was at school. They made it seem like Lexi was Alex's responsibility. Lexi was adorable, but she was a handful. She wasn't supposed to be Alex responsibility at all.

"Justin how is Miranda?" Jerry asked. Justin's smile grew bigger.

"She's uh...my…uh...we may be," Justin said nervously as he stabbed his enchilada. "I asked her to be my…uh...girrrrrrrlfriend."

"What did she say?" Max asked. "I hoped she said no."

Alex smiled at the idea of Miranda saying no. She knew that would be illogical, but the idea was nice. Lexi even giggled.

"She said yes," Justin said nervously. The words seem like they had a hard time coming out of his mouth.

Theresa and Jerry began to cheer and talked about Justin and Miranda. Max booed at Justin and made disgusted faces at them. Alex just stared down at Lexi. She pretended not to care, but she actually felt like killing herself. (Author note: I don't encourage anyone to kill themselves.)

"Oh this is so great!" Theresa cheered.

"Justin, I need to talk to you after dinner," Jerry said. "Since you are dating now its time that we finally talked."

Justin nodded.

Everyone talked at once about Justin and Miranda, but Alex ate her food in silence. She was glad that her brother was happy, but it was a bittersweet feeling. When she was done eating, she took Lexi out of the car seat. The car seat was too heavy to carry Lexi around in it. She picked Lexi up and took her up to their room. She didn't like hearing all about how Justin was going to be in love forever. It was too much to take in. She was trying to get over Justin. She just needed some time away to herself. Well, Lexi and herself.

As the days went by, Justin seemed to be completely in love with Miranda. He would always talk about her and they would go out for ice cream everyday. It seemed like Justin had completely forgotten about the love he had once shared with Alex. Alex finally had gotten over Justin. It didn't hurt as much as it used to when she saw Justin and Miranda holding hands. Alex had tried to find another guy to like, but she never found anyone like Justin.

One day in December, Alex was sitting in the substation talking to Harper. Lexi was sitting in her high chair at the table. Alex loved Lexi after months of taking care of her, but she was tired of watching her. She needed a little break. Her parents were too busy working, Max was at soccer practice, and Justin was on a date with Miranda.

"Morticia is like a she devil," Harper said. "Look how she is seducing your brother. I bet she forced him to buy that Tears of Blood cd. She is taking my man away from me. Alex, are you even listening?"

"Uh... Harper, I know you love Justin," Alex said. "He really likes Miranda and I'm happy for him. She's really nice. Eventually, you will have a shot with Justin. Just wait."

"You're right," Harper nodded.

Alex picked up Lexi and handed her to Harper. Lexi, who was six months now, knew exactly what was going on. She hated being handed off like a doll. She began crying and yelling.

"Why do I have to hold her?" she asked.

"Because my parents never do anything and I have to feed her, bathe her, change her diaper, and listen to her talk," Alex explained. "It is really annoying when she wakes me up just to talk. She sleeps during the day when I'm at school, so my parents really don't have to do much for her. Then, when I come home I have to do everything for D to Y. I need a little break and you're a good friend."

Alex immediately left the table. Harper called after her, but Alex was already started walking out the door.

"She really isn't the best mother," Harper said to Lexi. This made Lexi so upset that she started screaming. Theresa ran over to Harper. She grabbed Lexi and tried to comfort her.

Alex was walking down Waverly Place when she saw Justin and Miranda. The two were holding hands and standing still. Justin was looking into Miranda' eyes. Miranda was standing really close to Justin. Alex felt a little jealous as she watched Miranda flirt with him. She shook it off and tried to walk away. Something inside of her told her to watch. Miranda was leaning closer to Justin. She began standing on the heels of her feet. Justin leaned closer to her. Their lips were only inches apart. They leaned closer and were about to kiss. Alex didn't know if she could watch. She didn't want to go back and deal with Lexi, so she decided to stay.

Miranda leaned even closer and Justin was looking into her eyes. Their lips were about to touch until Justin jumped away. He quickly shook her hand and quickly started walking towards the substation. Alex quickly went back to the substation. It seemed strange to Alex that Justin didn't kiss Miranda. Why wouldn't he kiss someone he really liked?

When Alex walked into the substation, she waited for Justin to come in. Justin came inside the shop like expected and he didn't seem too happy. Alex raised an eyebrow at Justin. Justin noticed that and began to smile. He tried to seem all happy.

"How was your date Mijo?" Teresa asked.

"It was great," Justin lied.

"I know that having a girlfriend is great, but be careful. I don't want you two moving too fast."

"Mom, we only made out. We didn't go farther than that. "

"So why didn't you kiss her?" Alex asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The tone of his voice became much higher. "I always kiss her. That's part of my problem."

"Justin, we don't need anymore babies in our family," Theresa said as she went back over to the register.

Alex walked closer and looked him in the eye. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I saw you reject her kiss," Alex said. "Why?"

"That's none of your business," he stated.

He quickly walked away from Alex as if he had something to hide. Alex noticed that he dropped his phone. His phone rang and he went over to pick it up. She looked at the caller I.D. It was a text message form Miranda. She opened the message and wanted to send some really mean text to her to break the two a part. When she read the message, she was surprised at what it said.

_Dear Justin,_

_Why didn't you kiss me? Your sister was right there. Why did you flake out?_

Alex didn't know what to think. First of all, what teenager made a text message into a letter? Second of all, what did Alex have to with that kiss? Alex looked around to see if anyone was watching. Harper had left and there were only a few adults eating in the back.

Alex texted her back. She tried to text like Justin would.

_Dear Miranda,_

_What do you mean? I forgot._

Alex knew it was stupid, but she sent it anyway. It was worth a shot. Miranda immediately texted her back.

_Did you forget that you had me to help you get over Alex? You promised that if you'd help me get ahead in my family wizard competition that I'd pose as your girlfriend. Now it seems like you are just trying to make her jealous. I know you told me all the time how it hurts you to be mean to Alex, so she can get over you. I know you love her like crazy and I am supposed to help you stop. You should have kissed me. I think she's on to you. Now she'll know that we never even kissed._

Alex turned the phone off and felt speechless. She didn't know what to think of that.

"Alex, what are you doing with my phone?" Justin asked her from behind her.

"Miranda and you aren't even real," Alex said with a smirk on her face.

_I spent so many weeks thinking about a relationship that was faker than Taylor Swift dating Harry Styles?_

Justin stared at Alex in shock. He quickly checked his phone. "Alex...its...uh... I'm…you...I…uh...its not what you think."

"Explain," Alex said. "Let's go into your room and you can tell me all about it. If you don't, I'll tell mom."

Justin frowned and started walking towards the stairs. Alex followed behind him, carrying Lexi in her arms.

**Justin POV**

"What are you waiting for?" Alex asked. "I don't have all day."

Justin signed and sat next to Alex.

"I met Miranda at a wizard camp in the summer. She was really nice and she liked me a lot. Somehow I ended up mentioning about us and she had the same problem with her brother. She volunteered to help me get over you. She decided that we should date and that should help me forget about you."

"Miranda is a wizard," Alex said.

She was trying to change the subject a little. She didn't like that Justin was talking about forgetting her.

"She liked her brother too?"

"A lot of wizards do that," Justin said.

He didn't want to give Alex any ideas. They were trying to keep their relationship strictly as just siblings. He returned the subject of the conversation back to its original point.

"But that's not the point," he continued. "Look, I thought that if I really forced myself to like Miranda, we could go back to normal. I needed to make you stop liking me. I felt really bad for making you so upset –"

"Ch…ch... I didn't even care! " Alex said trying to sound like she didn't care. "I wasn't like upset at all. That sounds pretty believable."

Justin knew that Alex was trying to make sure that her lie sounded reasonable. Justin raised his eyebrow at her, so she had to turn the attention back on him.

"Upset?" he asked with a smirk his face.

"Where would you get that crazy idea?" Alex asked.

"Liar! " Justin yelled.

He wasn't going to let Alex get away from what really was going on.

"I saw the way you would stare at me and Miranda."

"Justin!" Alex yelled. "Do you really think that I would let you make me jealous?"

"I didn't mention anything about jealousy," Justin said with a smile. "Now that you mentioned it, I made you really jealous. And I'm sorry for that."

He pumped his fist into the air and smiled.

"Just get on with it geek-zilla," Alex said. "You are boring me to death."

"Alright," Justin agreed. "Today when we were out, I almost kissed her."

Alex didn't need to hear Justin talk about kissing Miranda. It was already enough she was starting to feel upset. What was the point of talking to him anyway?

"Justin shut up! " Alex said angrily. "What are you trying to tell me? How does this explain anything? I have better things to do like–"

"Like watching Lexi crawl around the floor? " Justin said as he felt himself getting impatient with Alex.

Alex looked down at Lexi, who was crawling around on Justin 's floor. Lexi seemed to be upset, but Alex was already dealing with one Russo. Handling two at the same time would have been pure hell for her.

"No," Alex answered back. "Do you like Miranda or not?"

"No," Justin said. "I never liked her like that. She likes me way more than I like her. She wanted me to kiss her, but I never did. I thought about doing it, but it never felt right."

"All the details you spill over dinner about you and Miranda was just a lie? " Alex asked.

"Yes, but I was trying to convince myself that I liked her. I tried really hard and I never did. I never even kissed her."

"Why would you ask me if I was jealous?"

"Well, I don't know! You seemed jealous and I don't know. I guess maybe I wanted you to be. I guess it was my way of telling you I'm not over you."

He noticed that Alex seemed really upset by this conversation. He wished that she'd given him a chance to make everything right.

"Well, I am beyond over you," Alex said as she folded her arms. "If you really cared about me as a good big brother, you would have kept Miranda a secret. You wanted me to feel bad. Why?"

"That's not true!" He yelled. He could feel himself getting upset.

"One minute you seem all in love with me and the next minute you are all in love with Miranda! I'm sick and tired of you using me and treating me like… like Stacy."

"You are just twisting everything!" Justin said as he jumped off his bed and stood up.

He was trying to tell Alex the truth, but she just kept interrupting him. He hated the way she always made everything about her. If she only knew that he made himself miserable just so he wouldn't love her. He knew he couldn't love her, lust after her, and hold her anymore. He had to do the right thing in this situation, even when her heart and hormones strongly disagreed. He wanted to kill himself every time he rejected her, but he knew that she wouldn't understand.

"I'm twisting everything around?" Alex yelled. She stood right in front of Justin and forced him to look at her. "Why would you purposely keep talking about Miranda if you knew that you was hurting me?"

"At least I was trying to put things back to normal!" he countered.

He couldn't believe that Alex didn't even realize how hard this was for him. How could she not even realize how tense this relationship was? Didn't she feel a strong sense of sexual tension? Didn't it even bother her that they were crushing on each other? Siblings weren't supposed to feel this way about each other. Didn't she realize that?

"Normal is making me feel miserable," Alex said. "No. Normal is pulling pranks on each other and arguing. But at the end of the day, all that didn't matter. We still loved each other and had each other backs. Now we don't even talk anymore!"

_It's for your own good._

"You stopped talking to me!" he informed. "You don't know what I go through and all the pain I feel. You only think about yourself."

"At least I could get a guy to like me for me. I wasn't just faking a relationship just to make you jealous. You ruined everything we ever had!"

"I ruined everything? You are the one who ruined everything. On Valentine's day, everything was fine and you ruined it."

_What the heck did family love even mean? You're too selfish and immature for a relationship. C'mon Alex, just look through someone else's eyes for a change. Just try to understand why we can't be together. I know you don't care about morals, but I do._

"I ruined everything?" Alex yelled. "How the hell did I do that? You ruined everything."

"What the hell does family love suppose to mean? Why would you ask me that?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't care. As far I'm concerned, I don't care about you. I'm completely over you. I have so many better things to do."

_You don't really mean that. Do you?_

Alex grabbed Lexi and started walking out the door.

"Alex, you never let me finish talking!" Justin yelled.

Alex had walked out of his room and slammed his door shut. He sat on his bed and sighed. Justin lay in his bed. He wanted to push Alex against his wall and kiss her all over. He missed her so much. He was trying to do the right thing, but he was losing obviously didn't help him at all. He didn't even like her. She just made everything worse. Would it be really bad to love Alex? He knew that a lot of wizards his age had feelings for their siblings. He had tried ignoring and stopping his feelings for Alex for so many years. What would happen if he finally gave in to his feelings?

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I'm so glad that a lot of you have liked it. Don't forget to favorite,follow, and review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Tables Are Turned

Justin had tried talking to Alex, but she would never answer him. He knocked on her door several times and even tried to use magic to get into her room. When he finally got into her room, she wasn't even there. He searched all over the house for her, but she was nowhere to be found. When it was time for dinner, he was happy to see Alex. She didn't look upset or angry and she even smiled at him. Maybe she still had feelings for him? He still had a chance to tell her how he felt. Justin noticed that his parents were staring at him. Something was going on and Justin wanted to know.

"What's going on?" Justin asked his parents.

A smile instantly appeared on Theresa's face.

"Jerry and I were talking about how mature Alex has acted," Theresa said. "We decided to talk to Alex about this today. She had mentioned something that really had me thinking. Jerry and I talked it over and we decided that it was unfair to give only Alex an experience with Lexi."

"We decided to let Lexi move into Justin's room," Jerry said with a smile.

Justin looked at Alex who gave him a mischievous grin. He hated how Alex always had to show him that she was in control. It was unfair that he would have to take on an additional responsibility that wasn't his fault. How could he even handle a baby in his room? Why did his parents take on the responsibility of Lexi if they were going to keep handing her off?

"Mom, that's not fair!" he quickly yelled. "I'll be sixteen soon and I can't share a room with a baby. This is wrong! Are you guys going to really expect me to take care of a baby?"

"It isn't that bad," Alex began with her usually smirk on her face. "Lexi is like a smaller version of me. She gets exactly what she wants. Just think of how mom and dad are discouraging you from becoming a teen dad. All the work that you are going to have to put in would make you into a perfect son."

"Alex is right," Jerry said. "If we want Justin to be close to perfection, we need to move Lexi 's crib in right after dinner. Alex was just so mature today. Imagine if all our kids were that mature."

_Did you really just say that Alexandra Margarita Russo was right?_

"But… mom, I won't ever get any sleep?" Justin tried pleading with his parents. "And I can't change a girl's diaper and taking care of babies is a female job."

"I am offended," Alex said. "What would his future wife say about that statement?"

"Alex, thank you for your help," Jerry said. "I can't believe Justin would even think that. Thank you for telling us that Lexi was the only thing that helped you matured. It's settled. Lexi is Justin's new room-mate."

Justin jumped off of his seat and looked at Alex.

"Don't worry," Alex said. "You'll still have time to go out with Miranda. Maybe we should call her and tell her the news. After all, you guys are so in love. What girlfriend wouldn't want to hear that?"

Justin glared at Alex as he slowly sat back down in his seat. She loved every single minute of this. She was definitely getting him back and he couldn't let her win. He had to show her that he could handle anything. Even if they were going to keep their relationship just as siblings, he still needed to show her that he was a force to be reckon with.

When six o 'clock in the morning arrived, Justin was wide awake. Lexi kept waking him up and she never allowed him to go back to sleep. He had to feed her, change her, and burp her. When it seemed like she was about to give him a break, she began talking and she didn't stop. Who knew that a baby could talk all night long? He looked over at the crib in his room and saw that Lexi was asleep. How did Alex manage to take care of a baby? He had to give her a lot of respect for that. Alex was the laziest and most selfish person he knew. It seemed weird that Alex was able to handle Lexi better than he could. He assumed that she used magic to help her overcome her problems with Lexi.

Justin was on his computer changing his e-mail address. He was done with David and knew that he was going to do something wrong. He had made up his mind that he wanted Alex. He had tried so hard to do the right thing, but he had hurt Alex. He had spent so many months weighing the pros and cons of having a relationship with her. He couldn't say that he didn't try not to sin. He gave his best shot and now he wanted to win her back.

At school, Justin was in the cafeteria watching Gigi and her flunkies talk to Alex. He was wondering if he should intervene. He could easily scared Gigi off but that may not be the best thing. Alex could handle herself, so he decided not to intervene. He wanted to show Alex that he loved her, but school wasn't the best place to do so.

He felt a kiss land on the side of his cheek. He turned his head and saw Miranda leaning next to him.

"You didn't answer my e-mail," Miranda said. "I was thinking that we should see a movie tonight. It's Friday and it would be the perfect place to have our first kiss at."

She sat next to him and began to twirl her hair around her finger. Apparently, she forgot that this relationship wasn't even real. She always acted like she loved him and she was well aware that Justin never returned the same feelings. Justin wished he had fallen in loved with her, but Alex was the one he loved. Miranda had helped show him that Alex was the only one he could love.

"Miranda, you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Justin began. "And I don't ever want to lose you. We are kind of like best friends and I don't want to lose my best friend."

Miranda stared at Justin with a confused look.

"Are you saying that you want to break up?" she asked. "Why? Is this because of Al-"

"I just don't feel like we are really dating," Justin explained. "You're my best friend and it has nothing to do with her."

Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I know what's going on and you are only going to hurt her," she said. She was trying to sound strong but sadness ran through her voice. "My brother hurt me a hell of a lot and he even would hit me. My parents didn't do anything about it, because they thought I deserved it for loving my brother. You need to trust me. Just kiss me and it would help."

Justin gave Miranda a hug and left the table. Miranda stared at him with a confused look. She really liked Justin and he was a great boyfriend. He was so understanding, thoughtful and sweet. She couldn't lose; she looked over at Alex who was still talking to Gigi. Alex was a really beautiful girl who could easily manipulate Justin. She was definitely the reason for this break up. Why else would Justin break up with her? Miranda started to play the memory in her head when Justin admitted that he liked his sister. They were at camp walking through the forest at night. The moon was high in the sky and no one else was around.

"I'm sorry that your brother pushed you off the dock today," Justin told her.

"It's okay and he has done worse in the past," Miranda said. "I guess that's what I get for liking him. I was such a naïve girl at the time. Now I just feel like a stupid slut."

"Don't say that. You are the nicest person here. He's the douche bag. Look, I sort of like my sister, too."

"Have you and Alex ever done anything?"

"No, but I just know how I feel. I don't like it and I'm trying to change my feelings."

Miranda didn't believe that Justin and Alex never did anything. Why would Justin want to get over Alex if they never did anything? It didn't seem logical to her.

There were so many rumors that Alex had a baby. Miranda even saw a baby at their house small enough to be hers. The baby was named after Alex. She had disappeared at the time when she would have been visibly pregnant. She was always taking care of the baby.

Justin had reassured that Lexi was his sister. Could Justin be the father of Alex's baby? It would make sense. No one ever said anything about Alex's baby daddy. She was never around a boy. After school, Miranda was definitely going to have a little talk with Gigi. She was the only one that Miranda could talk to about this.

Justin came home from school feeling really happy. He felt so much better now since he decided to accept his feelings for Alex and love her. For so long, he tried not to love her. He walked into the living room and Theresa immediately handed Lexi to him. Justin sighed as he held her in his arms. He wanted to talk to Alex, not take care of a baby. Maybe Alex was more mature than he thought.

"I need you to take care of Lexi," Theresa said. "I am too busy helping Alex study for her Spanish. She has to pass if she wants to go on a date."

"A date?" Justin asked.

_Who? Do I know him? How old is he? How could you do this to me?_

He turned his head sideways and spotted Alex, who was sitting on the couch. She looked so beautiful with her pencil in her hand and her book on her lap. Her hair had been curled to frame her face with a hat over her head. She was wearing her favorite purple jeans, blue blouse, and with her knee-high length converse. She looked so sexy as her lips curled, forming a smirk.

"I actually found someone who likes me," Alex said.

She looked so pretty when she was trying to study. That was something he didn't see very often. He wished that he wouldn't have ruined their relationship. How could she go on a date? The thought of someone else kissing Alex was starting to make him angry. He sighed and he took Lexi to his room. He gently placed Lexi on his bedroom floor and she immediately began crawling around the room.

"At least this would keep her busy," Justin said as he threw his backpack on his bed.

He had to do his homework and didn't have time to watch Lexi. It was already enough that he was trying to think of a way to get Alex back. He sat on his bed and started pulling books out of his backpack. Homework always helped Justin clear his mind and feel better. Maybe he would get an idea how to convince Alex not to go on her date.

"Why would Alex want to listen to me?" Justin asked himself. "After all I done to her, I don't even deserve her. There has to be something I could do, but what?"

As Justin brainstormed some ideas, Lexi began to cry and scream. He looked down at Lexi and saw that she looked really upset. She was sitting right by his bed he picked her up and laid her on his bed. She had a red push-pin jabbed into her right palm. He immediately began to panic. He left Lexi on his bed and ran out of his room to get his mother.

"Lexi has a push-pin stuck inside her hand!" he yelled to Theresa.

Theresa and Alex immediately ran over to him. The three ran to Justin's room.

Theresa ran over to Lexi and pulled the push-pin out of her small little hand. Blood began oozing out of her delicate palm and spread all over her hand. Lexi screamed and cried from the top of her lungs. Alex had averted her eyes and stared at Justin who was still standing there. Theresa took Lexi to the bathroom to clean her wound. When she was gone, Alex decided to talk to Justin.

"Aren't you a good big brother? " Alex said in a sarcastic tone. "You hurt both of your sisters. I wonder why they call you the golden child? You seem pretty tainted to me."

"I didn't know I had push pins on my floor," Justin said. "And I never meant to hurt you or Lexi. Why didn't you tell me you were failing Spanish? I would have helped you. Alex, I'll do anything for you."

_Please stop being angry at me._

"I would have told you, but you were always too busy taking Miranda out for blueberry ice cream," Alex said. "I know Miranda was the sun and moon to you. She is just a sick girl who helped you make my life miserable."

_Now you're making things worse._

"That's not true," he countered. "Can we talk about something later? Please."

Alex looked like she was considering his offer. She scratched her head for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"Hell to the no," she said. "Shouldn't you be talking to Miranda? Don't you have to come up with a plan to make me get over you? Isn't that what you hired her for?"

"Please Alex. Can we talk? I have something I need to tell you. I'm really sorry and I decided – "

"You decided something?"

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her left eyebrow. She challenged him with her eyes as she waited for a response.

"Just give me a chance to explain." Justin looked as if he was about to cry.

He wanted to tell Alex that he loved her, but she wouldn't give him the chance. He knew that he deserved this type of punishment, but he didn't want it. He wanted her to love him like she used to. The way she used to spend all day in his room talking to him. He missed how excited she used to be to see him. They would hug and comfort each other. He hated the abuse that Alex had to endure when she was homeschooled, but he missed how affectionate she was to him back them. She made him feel special and he knew that he had pushed her away by bringing Miranda into the picture. Was it too late to get her back?

"I did exactly what you wanted me to do," Alex began. "I moved on and I am going on a date with Riley. I actually like him and he likes me back. I plan on dating him. Now you don't have anything to worry about."

_Don't say that!_

"But –"

Alex flashed Justin a smile as she flipped her hair and strolled out of his room. He stared at her as she walked away. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to let her know how he felt, but clearly she didn't feel the same way. He needed to figure out a solution to his problem and the Internet was the only thing that could help him.

Justin went on his computer, searching the web for ideas to win Alex over. He really wanted to impress her and wanted to do something big. It was hard to focus when Lexi was purposely bothering him. She wasn't crying and she didn't seem upset, but she was screaming from the top of her lungs. He walked over to Lexi's crib and glared at her. She smiled and giggled. He returned to his computer and Lexi started screaming again. Justin got out of his chair and walked back over to her. This time her eyes was closed and she was pretending she was asleep. She opened her eyes to wink at him and she flashed him a big smile.

He walked over to his desk. Lexi was just trying to get his attention. What was the point of being bothered with her if she didn't need anything? It wasn't like it was his began screaming louder and louder. He tried to ignore her, but she kept getting louder. He slammed his fist against his desk before he stomped back over to Lexi.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He was feeling really annoyed with Lexi. She giggled and smiled. She kept giggling and giggling.

"This is really funny to you. Isn't it?"

Lexi giggled and winked at him. She flashed him a big smile. She was definitely a little Alex. She had the same smile as her, but she had Justin's bright greenish gray eyes. He had to admit that she was adorable and it was hard to stay mad at her, he picked Lexi up and laid her on his bed. Justin sat next to her and pulled out his phone. He took a picture of him holding Lexi. She smiled for the picture and giggled. He could tell that Lexi knew what she wanted and intended on getting it. She was definitely Alex's sister, which meant that he was going to have to do whatever Lexi wanted.

"This is going to be a long night," he said with a sigh.

When the next morning arrived, Justin stumbled into the kitchen. He was really tired and couldn't keep his eyes open. He sat at the kitchen table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He didn't even realize that Alex and Max were always sitting at the table.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Alex asked in a mocking tone. She smiled as she took a bite of her toast.

Justin nodded and closed his heavy eyelids. Alex went over to Justin and grabbed his cup. She held the orange juice over his head and began to pour it. He immediately opened his eyes and was going to say something, but he saw Alex mouth the word Miranda. She was never going to get over her. Miranda was the worse mistake he had ever made.

"Can we talk later?" he asked.

"No," Alex said. "Dad says that the pamphlet about pocket elves has just arrived and he wants us to look at it. I'm sure that the perfect son is going to start studying right away. Now I need you to tell dad and mom that I'll be back at two."

"Why?"

"I'm going shopping for a very sexy outfit for my date with Riley."

"Oooh, you said the "s" word," Max said with a huge smile on his face. Alex and Justin ignored him and continued their conversation.

The thought of Alex _going_ out with a boy angered Justin. The sound of her wearing a sexy outfit for some stranger was too much for Justin to take in. Now Alex was definitely only doing this to get back at him. She was trying to make him jealous and upset. This told Justin that she still had feelings for him, but she was still hurt. He didn't realize exactly the degree of pain that he put her through. He mentally slapped himself as he tried to think of a way to make the situation right.

"You have to pass Spanish test before you go out with any boy," Justin said. The tone of his voice sounded a little angry and he was even surprised by his tone. "Since that is impossible, you shouldn't go. I heard really bad rumors about Riley. You shouldn't go out with him."

"Well, there are bad rumors about me and it didn't bother him," Alex notified. "It should be the same for me. I'm about to go unless you need me to call Miranda and tell her that your plan is working."

_I hate it when she makes a really good point. She looks really cute when she's angry. Man, I want to kiss her._

Justin was too tired to say anything. Alex was just going to keep making points and making him realize how much he had hurt her. He laid his wet forehead against the table and fell asleep. Taking care of Lexi was much harder than he thought. How did Alex do it for so long?

The next few days went by very fast. Miranda had spent the last few days trying to convince Justin that they should get back together. Justin just ignored her. He was busy trying to think of ways to convince Alex that he really loved her. He thought about kissing her but he wasn't so sure if she would love him back. When Thursday came, Justin noticed that Alex was really focused during wizard lessons. It almost seemed like she was interested in learning about pocket elves.

"Remember that you should never give a pocket elf chocolate," Jerry said. "It would make them go bananas. And do not get bitten by an elf that ate chocolate. You will develop an uncontrollable craving for chocolate known as Chocoholism."

"Is it true that there is a pocket elf for every subject?" Alex asked. "Like a pocket elf that is a brainiac in Spanish?"

"Yes," Jerry said.

"Good to know," Alex said.

When Friday had arrived, Justin had finally figured out a plan to win Alex over. He decided to go into the lair to find a certain spell that he needed. He knew using magic wasn't a good idea, but he needed to impress Alex. He walked into the lair and spotted Alex. She had something in her hand. He didn't care what she was up to. They were finally alone and Alex had nowhere to run.

"We need to talk," Justin said.

Alex quickly held the object behind her back.

_What is she holding behind her back? I'll deal with that later._

"Uh…what you want to talk about?" Alex asked.

"Valentine's Day," he announced.

"You don't have to feel guilty or whatever," she said. Her voice sounded a little jumpy. "We did the right thing and moved on. Now if you could leave the room for a few -"

"What did you mean by family love?"

"Justin, I really have to tell dad that I passed my Spanish Test. So if you could give me a few minutes."

Justin knew that Alex was up to something and he knew that she was caught off guard. She wasn't even lying. She was up to something and Justin didn't care. He had worked up the nerve to talk to her and this was the first time she wasn't angry with him.

"I don't care what it means," he said as he moved closer to her. "Alex, I really love you. Really love you. I love you like crazy."

"I love you, Max, mom and dad," Alex said as she moved farther away from him. "Justin, I really have to -"

Alex had accidentally dropped what she was holding. Justin looked at the object and realized that it was the jar that a pocket elf lived in.

"Jar, Spanish Test passing, and trying to get me out the room," Justin said as he tried to put together all the clues. "Alex! You used a pocket elf to pass your Spanish test!"

Alex picked the jar up and walked over to Justin.

"So," she mouthed. She placed her hand over her hip as she began to taunt him.

Her lips seemed so soft, luscious, and pink, it was irresistible.

Justin put his hand on Alex's cheek and leaned closer to her. Alex leaned her head towards him and stood on the heels of her feet. Their lips were just inches apart. Justin brushed his lips against Alex. Alex pressed her lips against his lips. The two pulled apart for a second and stared into each other's eyes. They kissed again. Alex ran her hands through Justin's hair. Justin slowly slid his hands up and down the sides of Alex's waist. The two pulled apart and stopped touching each other.

There was a long moment of silence. Justin stared into Alex's big brown eyes. He didn't know what she was thinking and he was starting to feel stupid. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on her shoulder. Justin put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Justin," Alex whispered in a very faint voice. She moved her head off his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She leaned closer to him and her lips were so closer to his.

"Yeah," Justin said. He was getting ready to kiss her again. He placed his hands firmly on her waist and leaned closer to her.

"I'm still going out with Riley tonight," Alex said as she moved her face away from him.

She moved his hands off his waist and took a step back. She smiled a mischievous grin at Justin. He stood still with a confused expression on his face as she walked back over to Justin and began stroking his ear. She moved her mouth over to his ear and ran her lips against it.

"Payback is a bitch," she whispered into his ear. She quickly moved away from Justin and smiled. She flipped her hair and stuck her middle finger out at him.

"I don't understand," Justin said. His voice sounded so vulnerable and hurt.

"It's only fair," Alex said. "Why should you decide when you want to be with me? You were with Miranda for so long and didn't care about me. Now I am going on my first date with my future boyfriend. Don't worry. You can watch Lexi and sit at home while I'll go out and have fun."

Justin grabbed Alex hands, but she pulled away. She began walking away, but Justin pulled her closer to him.

"Alex, please," he begged.

"Let me go or I'll show mom and dad the text message Miranda sent you the other day," Alex said in a threatening tone.

Justin released her and Alex strutted out of the lair. Justin fell on his knees and pounded his fist against the wall, if only there was a way to make Riley hate Alex? She could focus on loving him. He sat up and knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Payback is a bitch," he said as a grin appeared on his face.

Justin sat in the lair for the next few hours thinking about how amazing it felt to kiss Alex. The minute he touched her lips fireworks went off in his head. The best part was that Alex kissed him back. The kiss felt so natural and it didn't feel like he was forcing Alex to kiss him. It was like it was meant to be. How could Alex go on her date with Riley after kissing Justin? It was obvious that she enjoyed the kiss as much as Justin. He knew that Alex was still upset about Miranda, but he told her the truth. Shouldn't she just forgive him already?

"Now she's about to go out with Riley," Justin said to himself. "I've got to stop this. Hopefully, this doesn't make her hate me."

Justin noticed that Alex left her purse of the floor. This would only make his job a lot easier. He immediately searched the lair for the pocket elf jar that Alex recently had. He took the elf out and put it inside Alex's purse. Then, he slid a piece of a Hershey's chocolate bar to the elf.

"This should make your date a lot more interesting," he said with a chuckle. He knew Alex was going to be pissed off with him. It does take a war to bring peace. Who knows what a passionate argument could lead to?

**A/N: Thanks you all so much for all the reviews. I actually created a new community called Jalex Is My Guilty Pleasure and it contains all my favorite Jalex stories. If you have anytime, please check it out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Waisted by Chocolate

**Alex POV**

Alex had just finished getting ready for her date. She was wearing a green halter top with a black-sleeved shirt underneath, a purple mini skirt and black leggings. She had straighten her hair, wore green eye shadow and cherry lip-gloss. She walked into the living room where the rest of the family was. Jerry and Max were sitting on the floor playing Connect Four. Theresa was sitting on the couch tickling Lexi and Justin was reading a book. She wanted to sneak past her family and quietly leave the house. Lexi noticed Alex and pointed in her direction. Theresa looked over to see what Lexi was pointing to and spotted Alex.

"Mija, you look so beautiful," Theresa exclaimed. The entire family all stared at Alex. Jerry looked as if he was going to cry and Lexi smiled at her. Justin quickly checked her out and a small grin appeared on her face. Max was wondering how her eyelids turned green.

"Mom, I look fine," Alex said as she glanced over at Justin. She didn't want everyone making a big fuss about her. She really liked Justin's reaction. "Have you seen my purse?"

"It's in the lair," Justin said in a monotone way. He looked at Alex and felt pieces of his heartbreak. She was so beautiful, but it wasn't for him. It was for some boy. She deserved what was going to happen. She nodded and stared at Justin. She noticed that he seemed a little upset. She knew that she was hurting him. She thought about staying home, but decided to go anyway. Justin never cared how Alex was feeling when he went out with Miranda. Why should she care?

"What's this whole date about?" Jerry asked.

"Daddy, I told you this before," Alex answered. "I'm going to Medium Rare with about ten or twelve kids from school. Harper is going with us and Riley is going, too. I'll be back at eight. Harper and me are going to take the subway there. She should be coming over soon."

Jerry giggled and let out a sigh of relief. At least, he wouldn't have to worry about her being alone with a boy. Sex wouldn't be an activity on their date. The more he thought about the date the less it seemed like a date.

"That's not a date," he notified. Theresa flashed a glare at Jerry. The two silently reasoned with each other.

"What's a date?" Alex asked sincerely. She wanted to know what an actual date was and she knew that this wasn't a date. As long as this so called date made Justin angry, than the entire evening would be worth it.

"That's not a date," Jerry tried to explain. "It's a super date. That means it's like a party. I haven't been on a super date in forever."

_Do you really think I'm that dumb? You kicked my ass around just so I wouldn't be stupid. Remember?_

"Oooh a party!" she said as she stared at Justin. She tried to sound like she was actually excited. "Wow. This is definitely a super date. Thanks dad for the tip." She stared at Justin for a few more seconds and she wanted to say something to him. She knew that every time she showed Justin that she liked him, he always blew her off. She had to play hard to get in order to keep him. He had to work for Alex after all the hell he dragged her through.

"Justin," Alex regretted the moment she said his name. "Did you want to come?"

_Why would I even ask that?_

Theresa, Jerry and Max stared at Justin.

"That's a good idea," Theresa said. "You could bring Miranda. I'm sure she won't mind hanging around a dozen freshmen."

"Then, you could watch Alex and make sure that Riley doesn't try anything funny," Jerry added.

"You don't want Riley telling jokes?" Max asked. "Does he usually tell fart jokes? If he does, I want him to teach me some."

Everyone stared at Max for a moment and Lexi laughed. Max looked confused for a few seconds, but he quickly shrugged it off. Justin nodded, but he didn't response. He just kept focusing on his book. He was starting to worry Alex.

"No thanks," Justin said as he continued looking at his book.

_Put the book down and look at me._

"I'm about to go," Alex said as she started walking towards the door. She wanted Justin to tell her not to go. She wanted him to try to stop her from going. He didn't even look at her or say good –bye. She just walked out the door and was greeted by a hyper Harper.

At the restaurant, Alex was sitting in between Harper and Riley. She was happily talking to both of them. It was really nice and she completely forgot about Justin. They all ate great meals and even tasted items off of each other plates. It was such a relief knowing that she could like someone besides Justin. She could imagine herself going out with Riley again and even kissing him. Her mind traveled right back to her first kiss with Justin, which were actually both of their first kiss. A possibility of giving Justin her virginity appeared in her mind. She shook the idea off and turned her attention to Riley.

"Alex, can I have a piece of gum?" Riley asked. "I shouldn't have order the garlic deluxe meal." He laughed and gazed into Alex's eyes.

Alex was happy to comply. His breath was starting to bother her. She slid her hand in her purse without looking and searched for a pack of chewing gum. As she moved her hands around in her purse, something bit her.

"Ouch," Alex said as the waiter brought chocolate desserts to the table. Alex pulled her hand out of her purse and quickly put her finger into her mouth. She sucked on the blood for a minute and then began eating her dessert. The dessert she ate was chocolate moose. It tasted so good. It actually gave her pleasure. She had to have some more. She never had anything this good before. Alex grabbed Harper's dessert and quickly devoured it.

"Hey," Harper said. "You could of asked."

"I couldn't ask," Alex said. "How can one ask for love and pleasure? You just take it."

Alex took Riley's dessert and ate it.

"I need more. This is just so good. I just have to lick it all over."

Harper and Riley exchange confused glances.

"Alex, you are acting weird," Harper exclaimed.

Alex crawled onto the table. She began taking other's desserts and smearing in on her body. She took the moose and rubbed in over her face, breast and thighs. People took out their cell phones and began filming her. She went over to this boy name T.J Tyler. He had chocolate all over his mouth. She put one had on his cheek and leaned closer to him. She opened her mouth and began licking his mouth. She licked his chocolate cover lips and moved down to his neck. She moaned in delight as she licked him. T.J didn't seem to complain. Harper was shocked at Alex. She tried to pull her down, but Alex punched her in the mouth.

"Alex stop it!" Harper yelled in pain. Her lips began to bleed. She didn't even know what to think of Alex. She just knew that they wouldn't be friends after this. Alex had changed.

"I'm making love tonight and you are not going to stop me!" Alex yelled as she climbed off the table. She pulled of her halter-top and ran to another table.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Justin was sitting in the living room trying to read his book. He was feeling really guilty about sabotaging Alex's date.

"Maybe I should go," Justin whispered to himself. Theresa heard him and smiled.

"Of course you can," Theresa said. "I don't like seeing you so lonely at home."

Justin nodded and dropped his book.

"I'm going to Medium Rare," Justin said as he left out of the door. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to go right away, but he did. He decided that he should break the rules and use magic to get there faster. Something told him that Alex was in trouble. He flashed to Medium Rare. He was surprised to see that the new restaurant was covered in chocolate. There were police officers running around and arresting people. Mothers were taking their kids home.

Alex was nowhere to be found. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted her. He heard her phone ring. It was on the floor by his feet. He bent down to pick it up. That's when he noticed that someone's clothes were all over the floor. It looked like the clothes Alex was wearing, but it was covered in chocolate.

Justin heard a woman yelling and cursing at a police officer. He looked over and saw a lady standing next to a boy Max's age. " Why on earth is a naked girl running all over the place?" she yelled. "I took my son to a family restaurant, not a topless bar. Do you know how it felt to see her laying on tables and licking on people?"

"Ma'am, we have her locked in the kitchen," the police officer said. "We need more reinforcement before we get her out this restaurant. You know how today's youth are doing drugs and all. It's sad."

Justin stood still in shock. Alex was definitely going to hate him. He didn't know what to do. The only thing that came to his mind was the rewind time spell.

"McCreey Timereary," he said as he did the motions that came with the spell. Time instantly began to rewind back.

Justin was standing by Alex's chair when Riley asked for some chewing gum.

"Wait this happened before," Alex said as everything came back to her. She turned around and saw Justin. "What's going on?"

"Mom and Dad want you to come home," Justin said as he pulled Alex's chair back. She got out of her chair and handed Justin her bag.

"Good," Alex said. "Then you can explain to me what's going on."

* * *

Alex was sitting in Justin's room. She was really freaked out about all the things that she did. She told Justin everything and how she felt about it.

"This is all your fault!" Alex yelled as she sat next to Justin on his bed. "If you didn't kiss me, I wouldn't have forgot to put the pocket elf back. I remember putting the jar up, but I guess the elf must of fell out. I did have a chocolate bar earlier this week, so maybe a crumb of it was left in my purse. That's why the elf made me go crazy."

Justin was silent for the moment. Alex didn't suspect him of anything. The smart thing was to play along and pretend he was her hero.

"I guess it was good you came," Alex said. Her voice sounded small and vulnerable. "Why did you come?"

Justin quickly thought of a lie.

"The police called and I..uh... decided to go rescue you and I decided not to tell mom and dad."

Alex stared at him for a moment. She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against her cheek.

"Thanks," Alex said. "I shouldn't have gone anyway." She wrapped her arms around Justin's shoulder and leaned closer to him.

"I'll do anything for you," Justin said. He was starting to feel a little guilty, but he finally had Alex. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Do you really love me?" Alex asked.

Justin began stroking her hair and Alex laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I really do. I'm sorry about Miranda"

"Harper told me you broke up with her."

"Yeah, but it was never real. I always loved you. Always and forever."

Alex unwrapped Justin's arm and stood up. Justin stared at her with a confused look.

"Do you think that you get me that fast?" Alex asked him. "You are still on square one. I don't give everything up in one day. You have to work for me. I'm a prize."

Alex blew Justin a kiss and flipped her hair. She left Justin's room with a big smile on her face. She finally had Justin where she wanted him. Justin felt so happy that he was winning Alex back. He went over to Lexi's crib and picked her up.

"Did you hear that Lexi?" Justin asked.

Lexi stared at Justin with a blank expression on her face. Justin began to feel so guilty for lying to Alex.

"You know I had to lie to Alex. It was for the best."

Lexi shook her small head and stared at Justin with an angry look on her face. She started squirming and was trying to get away from him. Justin put her back in her crib. Lexi seemed like she knew that Justin lied. It didn't matter what Lexi thought. As long as Alex didn't know, everything would be fine.


	20. Chapter 20 Wizards Are Everywhere

**Alex POV**

Alex was walking down the school halls with Harper. She was starting to get really pissed off with all the rumors that she was a mother. A lot of the students of school were starting to either mock her or get her to join the Anti-Abortionist Club at school. Her classmates would leave welfare forms on her desk and one of her teachers even asked if she needed a crib. Nelly Rodriguez had brought her old baby clothes to school as a present to Alex. Even Principal Larritate had asked Alex if she was having a hard time at home. Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"A lot of people are saying that you left the dinner earlier, because of Lexi," Harper said. "Why did Justin come and get you? You can tell me the truth. I'm your friend and I don't care if you did something that seems wrong."

Alex stared at Harper for a second as she thought about her statement. She had always had a feeling that Harper had believed the rumors. Harper was her best friend and she was supposed to be on Alex's side. The more Alex thought about it, the angrier she was. How could her best friend think that she had a baby? How could she think that Alex would get herself pregnant?

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"It's okay if Lexi's yours," Harper said. "I think its cool that you are a mom."

Alex stopped walking and stared at Harper.

"You really believe that bull crap?" she asked. She raised one eyebrow and glared at Harper. "You really think that I had a baby! You were supposed to be my friend."

"It's hard not to believe," Harper tried to explain. "You disappeared for several months and then a baby appears at your house. She sleeps in your room and she's named after you. "

"She's my new adopted sister. I told you that. She sleeps in Justin room now."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that your parents adopted a girl? I had to come over your house to find out. The baby looks exactly like you. She's even named after you. It only makes sense that she is yours."

"I don't have time for this! I guess you aren't my friend after all."

Alex stormed away and Harper tried to reason with her, but Alex wouldn't listen. Alex stormed into the cafeteria and was ready to cut someone's head off. She didn't want to be bothered and she wished that she could just go home. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around thinking that it was Justin. It was the last person she wanted to see. Miranda.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex asked.

"Can we go outside and talk for a moment?" Miranda asked nicely. "Please."

Alex considered the offer and decided to talk to Miranda. What was the worse thing that could happen? The two left the cafeteria and walked outside. They began walking around the building. It was freezing cold and a thick layer of snow-covered the ground. Alex's legs were freezing, but she was glad to get away from all the kids for a moment.

"Alex, I need to tell you something important," Miranda said in an urgent tone. "Look, I don't know if Justin told you this, but he broke up me. He was using me to get over you. I liked him and it was real for me, but he always loved you. He would never admit it, but I could tell by the way he looked at you."

_How could he really break up with someone he was never with?_

She now knew that Justin really did love Alex and he was trying to do the right thing by dating Miranda. Alex realized that no matter how hard he tried to love Miranda, he could never get rid of his love for Alex. A smile appeared on her face. Miranda stopped walking once they were standing in front of the school. She looked at Alex and seemed like she was going to cry.

"I'm a wizard," Miranda whispered. "I know you are. My brother is four years older than me. We liked each other and fell in love. Our family didn't support us, but they allowed us to love each other."

Alex didn't know exactly where Miranda was going, but she decided to listen to her. Miranda sighed and tried to prevent herself from crying. She used her hands to fan her eyes. She took a deep breath and stared up at the sky.

"He would hit me and punch me when he was angry at me," she continued. "My parents told me I deserved it and didn't care what he did to me. He would even cut me and choke me. When I got pregnant, I didn't know what to do. My parents had abandoned me and my brother slash boyfriend told me to get rid of it. So I did." A tear fell down Miranda face. "Your brother was the nicest person I ever met. I don't think he would be anything like my brother. Alex, I know that you and Justin are back together."

"No," Alex said too quickly.

"I just have one last thing to say," Miranda went in. "Did you and Justin have a baby?"

"What?" Alex asked. She was so tired of hearing all the rumors. "No. And FYI, my uncle accidentally created Lexi and offered her up to my parents."

She could tell that Miranda didn't believe her. Miranda placed one hand on Alex's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"If Lexi is yours, I think that you are a really great person," Miranda said. "You are so strong and kind to be able to see past the hurt and keep her. I admire you for that. I always have."

"I just told you that Lexi is like my cousin!"

"I just wanted to let you know that."

Miranda began walking away and pulled out her phone. She was a really cool girl and it was nice meeting someone who was like Alex. Alex might need to talk to her in the future about her brother being her boyfriend or wizard stuff. Alex couldn't believe what she was about to do. Alex ran over to Miranda.

"My parents are planning a Christmas party in the substation. They would be giving out prizes and having special stuff go on. Um…you still have to pay for your own food, but it would be fun. You should come."

Miranda was texting on her phone and nodded at Alex.

"That sounds fun. When is it?"

"It's the day before Christmas Eve. It's one week from now."

"I'll be there."

Alex walked back into school and was approached by Gigi and her flunkies. She sighed as she threw her hands up. She didn't want to be bothered with Gigi at all and she didn't know how much drama she could take. Why was everyone picking on her today? Why did anyone even care if Alex was a mother? Was Alex the only one with a life worthy to be talked about? Alex had a lot of popularity and she was known for being a troublemaker. Was it so easy for people to believe that she had a baby?

"What do you Bruce Jenner clones want?" Alex asked Gigi's flunkies.

"Oh Alex, are you trying to call me Kim Kardashian?" Gigi asked.

"You're more like Chris Humphrey."

Gigi frowned and glared at Alex. Alex was ready to punch her in her face. Alex had used magic on Gigi to humiliate her, but it wasn't satisfying. It seemed like some of Alex's magic was defective when it came to Gigi. So many spells had come undone and if they did work, Gigi never knew it was Alex. If only Gigi knew that Alex was a wizard, the pranks would be more rewarding.

"I wanted to talk to you and be all civilized," Gigi tried to explain. "It's Christmas time and I wanted to give to charity and help people less fortunate than me. Not everyone is as rich as me."

"Not everyone has a porn star for a mom and has a step dad who owns a porn movie production company," Alex notified.

"Well, at least I have a future career," Gigi pointed out. Alex even nodded in agreement to that statement. "You are making it so hard to be nice. I decided to buy your daughter, Lexi, something for Christmas. I need to show the Good Deed committee that I can do a good deed and they told me to help you. If I do, they would vote for me to replace Nelly Rodriguez as captain of the Cheer Squad. She is so positive. It's annoying."

Alex glared at Gigi.

"Lexi isn't my daughter," she quickly countered. She thought about Gigi's statement and raised her eyebrows at her. "Wait, how did you know her name was Lexi? How did you know she was a girl?"

Gigi stared at Alex with false sympathy.

"Oh Alex, you had a picture of her on your phone and so did your brother."

"How did you get my phone? How did you get my brother's phone?"

A smile spread across Gigi's face.

"You are one to talk. Tell me something. When you were licking on that man's face the other night at Medium Rare, how did it feel?"

Alex was about to go off, but she realized something. Justin used a spell to turn back time and Gigi wasn't even at the restaurant. Only a wizard can remember what happened before time was turned back. Alex couldn't put the clues together, but she knew something wasn't right.

"Gigi, are you a lesbian?"

Gigi stared at Alex in shock. Why would Alex even ask her that?

"Of course not!" Gigi yelled

"Then why are you so concern about my life!" Alex yelled as she stuck her finger in front of Gigi's face.

Gigi looked completely surprise and her confident façade began to fall through. She began crying, whining, and whispering to herself. She placed her hand over her left eye and leaned against the wall.

"You don't get it," she cried. "You will never get it. Just leave me alone. Please, I never did anything wrong to you."

Gigi fell on to her knees and began to cry even harder. Alex stared at her and shook her head.

"You are the craziest bitch I ever meant. Seriously! Get a life!"

Alex felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Miss Russo and Miss Hollingsworth," a man said from behind Alex. "My office now!"

Alex turned her head and saw Mr. Larritate. Now Alex knew why Gigi started to play the victim. Alex looked back at Gigi and saw that she had a black eye. She didn't have one five seconds ago. Something was really strange and if Alex wasn't so tired, she would have figured it out. This was officially the worst day of her life and she wasn't getting a break. What was going to happen next? Was she going to get arrested on her way home?

Once she was in Mr. Larritate office, she felt like flashing herself out of the room. She was forced to sit next to Gigi and sit in front of Principal Larritate. Alex was experiencing a terrible headache, her muscles felt tense, and she was completely irritable. Her body couldn't handle any more drama and neither could her mind. She wished that she were at home with Lexi, instead of being in the midst of confusion. She wanted to put red heels on and chant, "There's no place like home."

Alex was really annoyed by Gigi, who was crying and complaining about her eye. Alex wished that she really did push her, slap her, choke her, and strap her to the hood of a NASCAR vehicle. The thought of hurting Gigi helped relieved her stress. The fantasy of deflating her popularity like Cady Heron did to Regina George was heart warming.

"Miss Hollingsworth, what happened?" he asked.

His voice brought Alex right back to reality. Alex thought it was unfair that Gigi got a chance to speak first.

"Why does she get to go first?" Alex asked.

Mr. Larritate shook his head and glared at her.

"You are certainly no Justin," he said. "Miss Hollingsworth, you can begin."

"I was looking all over for Alex and I spotted her coming back inside the school," Gigi sobbed. "It's Christmas time and I wanted to do something nice for Alex's baby girl, Lexi. I thought it was really sweet that she didn't get rid Lexi, so I was going to buy the baby something for Christmas. I went to ask Alex what she needed for baby but she just went bananas on me and punched me!"

"What! That's not true at all! " Alex yelled. "Look, she –"

"That's enough," Mr. Larritate said. "I saw you sticking your arm out to her and heard you call her some very bad words. And you questioned her sexuality, which is a crime at this school. You also walked out the school. I know Christmas break is coming up, but I sentence you to –"

"Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that Alex has had a really hard time," Gigi said. "Her parents are trying to run a business and need Alex to work, because they can't afford to hire anyone else. She is a single mother and it is really hard on her. It wasn't her fault that she got pregnant." Gigi started sobbing more. "She was just minding her own business, taking to subway home. Her brother couldn't go with her that day so she was all alone. It took the police four days to find her and she was found in an abandon motel."

_You definitely must be on drugs? I just want to go home. Gigi, your a psycho bitch and I just want you to shut the hell up. I'm kind of flattered that you spend all day thinking about me, trying to increase my popularity with your lies. I should have made you gain twenty pounds when I had the chance._

"She used to be my best friend last year. I don't know what happened between us and when I heard about what happen I cried. I just wanted to do something nice for an old friend. I didn't expect her to turn on me. I understand that it's hard being you, Alex. It's hard."

Alex tried to hold back her laughter. Gigi got up from her chair to hug her. Alex immediately pushed her back.

"Look, she's –" Alex started to say, but Mr. Larritate interrupted.

"Miss Hollingsworth, you are an amazing girl," he said. "You can go back to lunch, but first visit the school's nurse. Alex, you owe her an apology. I'm going to call your parents to have a meeting about this and you can also leave."

**_Justin POV_**

Justin was sitting in the cafeteria with his advanced math class friends. He loved to spend time joking around about quadrilateral equations and algebraic numerals. He was able to embrace the side of him that no one ever wanted to see. He could show off among the group and puzzle them with Calculus word problems. He loved seeing their reaction and he loved the compliments he was getting. Everything was going his way and he had officially won Alex back. Now he just needed to have a good Christmas vacation and his life would be perfect.

"My family is going to have a mathematical Christmas party and all of you are invited," Justin notified. "Bring money because dinner isn't free. The J-man would make the party as crazy as the theory of infinity."

The group seemed very interested and began making arrangements to go.

"Sounds like its going to be some crazy adding and subtracting," Zeke Beakerman joked.

The entire table began laughing and giving each other high fives. When Justin turned to high-five Susan, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He groaned as he was trying to think of a way to send Miranda away. She had bothered him all day and even tried to kiss him. Alex was the only one he wanted and he wanted to break the greatest moral code of conduct to be with her. He turned his head and seen a very upset Alex. Her face looked so red and she kept fidgeting with her hands. Justin immediately became concern.

"We need to talk," Alex said as Justin excused himself from the table. He stood up and the two walked to the back of the cafeteria to talk. They sat at a vacant table that was far away from everyone.

"What's wrong?" Justin whispered.

_What happened? Did mom and dad find out about us? Are we going to be arrested or disown? Did Riley put his hands on you?_

"It's Gigi," Alex whispered back.

_Oh, good. I mean that's not as bad as I thought. Why is she so upset than? She never lets Gigi get the best of her._

Alex told him the entire story and Justin listened.

"I'll talk to Gigi," Justin said.

"How would that help?" Alex asked. Her voice was so calm that it scared Justin. "You don't even know her."

"I should have told you this before, but I seen Gigi at Wizard Camp."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

_Please, don't be mad at me. Please listen to me._

"Because she's Miranda's cousin and she told me not to mention it," he notified. He started to prepare himself for an argument. Alex was unusually calm and it seemed like she wanted him to finish talking. "I was going to tell you soon, but I was too busy working on your gift."

"You got me a gift? That's so sweet."

Justin blushed as Alex flipped her hair behind her head.

"That's how the J –man rolls."

Alex playfully rolled her eyes.

"Back to the subject," Alex said with a giggle. "Miranda and Gigi are cousins? That's weird. Miranda had just talked to me and –"

"Wait," Justin said. He gasped as he began putting everything together. "Miranda talked to you. You know what this means."

"No."

"Miranda is the only person who knew about Lexi besides us. I told her about her the moment she came to live with us. She met Lexi and she knew where I kept my phone. That's how Gigi got a hold to my phone. Miranda set us up. Why would she need our phones?"

He watched Alex for a moment as he waited for her to talk. He reached over across the table to brush a lose strand of hair away from her face. She stared at him for a moment and softly kicked his leg. Justin reached underneath the table to grab Alex's hand. Her eyes lit up the second he touched her. She grinned bashfully as she looked down at the table. Justin smiled as he realized that Alex had completely accepted him back.

"Miranda must have text Gigi," Alex started talking again. "That's how she knew when I was about to walk back into the building. How did she know about what happened on Friday? She wasn't there and neither was Miranda."

"Alex, that means another wizards was there," he notified as Alex kicked him again. He could tell that she was desperate for his touch. He wanted to touch her, but he knew that they were already pushing the limit. He rubbed his thumb over her hand as he continued taking. "Who knows how many wizards go to this school?"

Justin had never seen Alex look this happy before. Her face was glowing and she looked she loving. He was bringing out a side of her that no one had ever seen. He wished that he would have accepted his feelings for her sooner, but he knew that it was better for things to happen the way it did.

"One good thing is that Gigi must have knew that I was pranking her with magic for several years," Alex said as she swung his hand back and forth. "Why would Gigi say all that stuff that to Mr. Larritate? It was like she knew exactly what to do and say. Is that what she's going to start telling people? That I was raped on the subway?"

Justin noticed the way Alex's face change. She tried to act like it didn't bother her, but the look in her eye told him that it did. He wanted to make everything better for her. He hated seeing her upset and he wanted her to return back the flirty side of her. He hated that the conversation had to be so grave? Would their life always contain so much drama? As long as Alex was the love of his life, he didn't care.

"Something is still not adding up," he said as he thought out loud. "Why would Gigi say all that crap to Mr. Larritate? We need to go home and tell dad."

Alex smile returned back on her face.

"You would skip school for me?" She asked in such a loving way. He had never heard her use that tone before. "I'm so flattered."

She batted her eyes as she turned her head sideways.

"Well, actually I am free for today," he notified. "It is the last week of school, so I talked to Mr. Larritate to let me have all half days this week. I told him it was because of charity, so I had worked hard to finish all my work ahead of time. I was really trying to work on your gift."

The old Alex reappeared as she threw her head back. She yawned, groaned, and sighed.

"You bore me, but you won a brownie point," she said normally. "Now let's go home."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you review, I'll read and review your story. Don't forget to favorite and follow. If you have any spare time, please visit my iMake A Deal oneshot (iCarly). Trina Gets Robb-i-fied (Victorious), and When The Sun Goes Down (Shake It Up). Don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets Revealed

**Alex POV**

Alex and Justin quickly made it back home. They walked through the Waverly substation and was surprise to see that their parents was about to leave. Theresa face was so red that she looked like she was about to explore. She was yelling at Jerry and he seemed to be ignoring her. They both turned their attention to Alex and Justin. They exchanged confused glance and before deciding which one of them should talk.

"What are you two doing here ?" Jerry asked as he was about to lock the door.

"We need to tell you something," Justin said.

Jerry opened the door and let his two eldest kids inside. Theresa came over to them with Lexi in her arms. She handed Lexi to Justin.

"Mr. Larritate decided to give me a call about Alex ," Theresa said. Her words sounded very sharp and she sounded like she could explode at any given minute."He said that you punch Gigi in her face. He began rambling about a bunch of bull shit. He said that he was thinking of expelling you. What the hell is going on ?"

"Gigi is an egocentric psychopath who hates me," Alex said. She was feeling defensive and didn't like the way her mother was staring at her. She could feel rage rush through her veins. It felt as if fire filled her chest and prickled against her skin.

The harshness of her tone was the lighter to start Theresa's fire.

"Alex, stop acting like a little brat!"Theresa yelled. "I am so tired of your attitude. You need to seriously grow up. Just because someone pisses you off, it doesn't give you the right to hit them. Now, I am going to go tell that old fat guy that you are so naïve and innocent. I am going to make him think that it was an accident,but I'll ground you when I get home !"

Justin felt the tension in the room. His mother wasn't going to listen to Alex and Alex wasn't ready to communicate yet. Justin had to do something. He felt partly responsible for everything that was going on.

"Mom, this isn't Alex fault," Justin tried to explain. "Gigi is a wizard who has spread rumors about Alex."

"A wizard ?" Jerry asked in shocked. "This cannot be good."

"I don't give a damn if she's a real life Harry Potter ! " Theresa yelled. "How bad could a little gossip be ?"

Alex was starting to feel really angry with her mother. It was really unfair that her mother was yelling at her. She didn't even give her a chance. Alex was ready to give her mother a piece of her mind. She opened her mouth the speak, but Justin quickly jumped in.

"Gigi had told everyone that Alex was a mother," Justin tried to explain.

Alex was ready to tear her mother's head off, so she was glad that Justin jumped in. She loved watching him defend her and it sounded like he really loved her. She was glad that they made up, because she wouldn't be able to handle this without him. She wanted to hug him and thank him for being such a great brother and lover.

"Who cares," Theresa said. "It's just a rumor. Get over it. It's not like she could really prove it."

"Well, she already has,"Justin explained further. "Alex was home schooled for the months she would have been visibly pregnant. Lexi is young enough to be Alex's daughter and she looks a lot like her. Gigi had said this rumor for the entire semester and –"

" Maybe should have a lot of evidence, but it isn't no reason to hit her ," Theresa interrupted.

Her voice sounded a lot calmer now.

"She used magic to make it look like I hit her," Alex jumped in.

"Gigi is framing Alex for some reason," Justin said. " Miranda is her cousin and the two are plotting something against Alex. "

"Miranda?"Theresa asked. "You mean your girlfriend ?"

"I broke up with her."

_I love hearing that phrase. It never gets old._

"Mijo, I sorry about that," Theresa said as she wrapped her arms around him."Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't really a big deal,"Justin said as he turned his attention to Alex." I moved on and I really like this other girl at my school. She is an amazing girl who is drop dead beautiful and she is a great artist." He started beaming and turned his attention away from her. Alex tried not to react, but she wanted to hug him. She knew that it would be wrong to hug him in front of Theresa and Jerry. She wanted to keep her relationship a secret.

Theresa and Jerry began telling him how much they liked Miranda. Justin quickly changed the subject and began updating his mother on the sinister plot that was going on. Theresa apologized to Alex and gave her a hug. Alex tried to fight back the smile that was trying to appear on her face. It was great to hear Justin defending her, declaring his love for her, and complimenting her. She wanted to give him a big kiss at that very moment, but that was one of the worse things to do. She would just have to wait.

"Why would Gigi and Miranda do this ?" Jerry asked. "What are their last names ?"

"Gigi's last name is Hollingsworth and Miranda last name is Hampson," Alex answered. "Why do you need to know that ?"

Jerry looked really surprised and stared at Justin and Alex.

"Have you met Miranda's mother ?" Jerry asked.

"No,because she lives in Paris," Justin answered. "Miranda lives with aunt and Gigi."

"Miranda. Megan," Jerry repeated over and over."So that's why Miranda looks like Alex. Oh no ! I might know what's going on. This isn't good. This isn't good."

" What ?" Theresa, Justin and Alex asked in unison.

"This isn't good ," Jerry said. "I don't think Megan...I mean Miranda's mother, has anything to do with this. I think I know what may be going on, but I need to look further in it. In the mean time, you all need to go to school. Let's not do anything hasty. If I am right, we might be in trouble."

That night, Alex was laying in Justin's bed watching him search the web for some answers. She missed the times when she would lay in his bed and watch him study. Despite the love that Justin had shown her,she was feeling really tired from having a long day. When she went back to school, she had to sit and listen to Theresa talk to Mr. Larritate. She had to have detention after school for punching Gigi. Now she knew that Gigi used magic to make a black eye appear on her face. The worse part is that Theresa had to say that Alex was a mother to keep her from being expelled.

Alex relaxed as Justin searched for information on Miranda's mother. Both Alex and Justin had agreed that their father's behavior was peculiar and strange. It seemed like Jerry knew more than what he told them. Justin had assumed that Jerry had knew Megan and perhaps even dated her in the past. He had told Alex that everything was like a spider web, connected talking. If they start learning parts of the plan it bits, it all would come together.

"Who's Miranda's dad ?" Alex asked as she yawned. "Maybe if we find him, we can find Megan easily. Doesn't she live with her dad since her mom's in Paris? We should take the I.P.P to Paris and have a fun vacation together. It's the most romantic place in the world next Rome."

"Well, I know her step–dad adopted her brother and her," Justin said. " he doesn't know who her biological dad is. She told me that her mother was always upset about how her brothers would treat her. That's really it. I don't know anything else. I would love to go to Paris. Actually, Santorini, Greece is the most romantic to city and Venice, Italy is the second. Paris is actually the tenth romantic place in the world. Taj Mahal, Indian is way more romantic than Paris. "

Alex 's eyelids felt so heavy as she listened to Justin ramble about his nerd facts. She felt an urge to close her eyes for a few minutes. She tried to stay up for Justin. He was so determined to figure out what was going on. She felt like she owned him something. She decided that she should do something special for Justin and that would help wake her Justin searched Miranda's Facebook page, he felt a soft lips press against his cheek. A smile appeared on his face as he turned around to face Alex.

"Thanks for defending me ," Alex said.

Justin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top his laughed and he quickly kissed her cheek.

"I take that as your welcome," Alex said.

Justin chuckled lightly and Alex beamed at Justin. She looked over at the crib and noticed that Lexi was watching them through the crib bars. Her greenish gray eyes sparkle through the wooden bars.

"Lexi is watching us," Alex said with a little chuckle.

"Let her watch," Justin said as he kissed Alex's cheek again."You don't think she's jealous ?"

"I doubt it," Alex said. "You know we would look like a nice little family together. She had your eyes and she looks a lot like me. Maybe Gigi's going to start a rumor that we had a baby together." Alex laughed and began stroking Justin's hair.

"Alex, maybe that's the answer," Justin said as he ran his hands up and down Alex's arm.

"Dammit Justin! We aren't even official and we like never even went on an official date. You want to have a baby with me and people are already saying I got pregnant by a hobo on the substation ? For my brother you surely want to be impractical."

She leaned her head against his and he began playing with her hair that dangled above her face.

"Thank you for using the word impractical," he said."That's not what I meant ! God, we are already raising Lexi. We aren't really going to ….you know ….make a baby. "

Justin blushed in embarrassment and wrapped his arms tighter around Alex's waist. He leaned his head against her chest.

"Well, that's what it sounded like," Alex said. "I think we would make really cute babies who are fun-loving like me and smart like you. But can you be the one pregnant ?I would like totally hate to get all fat and stuff."

Alex laughed and kissed Justin's forehead.

"I don't want to talk about that," Justin said.

Alex could tell that the subject was making him uncomfortable. She decided to drop subject. He was holding her really close and she didn't want him changing his mind about them being in love.

"What's the answer ?" Alex said trying to change the subject.

"Maybe the rumor is like a clue," Justin said. "And maybe dad has something to do with it."

Do you remember when dad said that I looked like Miranda ? Why would he say that ? "

Justin gasped and stared into Alex's eyes. "The rumor is about a baby."

" Right."

Alex stared at Justin for a few seconds.

" Justin, maybe Lexi isn't an accident," Alex said. "That would explain why Gigi started the rumor so close to her arrival. It would explain why she looks so much like us. Something still isn't adding up. We need to make dad tell us the truth."

"You're a genius," Justin said as he laid several small kisses on her neck.

Alex felt shivers ran across her neck.

"This is making so much sense!" Justin cheered. "Baby, you are a genius ! We need to use the truth spell on dad."

Alex pressed her lips against Justin's lips. There was a moment of silence. Justin took her bottom lip into his mouth and began kissing her. Alex kissed back and leaned her body against his. Justin pulled back and kissed Alex's forehand. Alex was wondering if he was having second thoughts. Justin stared at Alex for a moment.

"We better go do the spell before I change my mind," he said. " If we start kissing, I don't think I'll want to stop."

He smiled and ran his hands through Alex's hair.

* * *

Jerry was sitting in the couch watching Pro Wrestling on television. He was eating a chocolate pudding cup and had a can of beer in his hand. He was feeling happy and he was finally all heard a soft whisper from behind him. He turned around and seen Alex holding her wand and Justin standing next to him.

"What is going on ?" Jerry asked.

"Dad, what do you know about Gigi ?" Alex asked.

"Well, Gigi is Kelbo's daughter," Jerry said.

He was surprise that he said that. He stared at Justin as he tried to put the clues together. The beer prevented him to think as fast as he usually did. It also helped him to stay calmer and relaxed.

"Whispering, Alex with wand, telling truth, Justin !" Jerry yelled as he figured out what had just happened. "You use the truth spell on me. Take it off now or you two will regret it !"

Alex and Justin stared at each other for a minute. They looked like they were considering his command.

"Why does Miranda sound familiar to you ?" asked Justin.

"Miranda and her brother are my first two kids," Jerry said.

Alex and Justin stared at each other in shock. Jerry lowered his head in shame

"Why wouldn't you tell us about them ?" Alex asked.

"At first, I was with Megan and it was wrong," Jerry said as he tried to cover his mouth, "She got pregnant and I was ecstatic. We split up three years later and I met Theresa. After we got married, Megan had started talking to me and she got pregnant with Miranda. I couldn't risk losing Theresa, so I told Megan to get lost."

"Why do you think Gigi and Miranda are after Alex ?" Justin said.

"Professor Crumbs," Jerry said. "If Gigi and Miranda can make it sound like you fell from grace, Professor Crumbs may disqualify you from the Wizard Competition. I think there is something else that they want. I just don't know what it is. Please stop asking me won't get in trouble if you don't mention this to Theresa or this damn truth spell off."

"One more thing," Alex said. "Tell me everything about Lexi."

" Lexi is really Gigi's daughter with Jeremy. Jeremy is Miranda's brother. Gigi made a plan and talked to Kelbo for help. He told me what happened and I decided to help him out. For the record, I didn't know that your Miranda was my Miranda. I just thought it was a coincidence. Your mother didn't want Lexi, but I let Kelbo convince her. The only reason why I wanted Lexi was because Kelbo looked into the future and seen that she was going to be a smart and powerful girl."

Justin took the spell from Jerry and Alex and him went back to his room. The two talked for a while and came up with a plan to get Gigi and Miranda to tell them what they wanted to hear. They also worked out a plan to embarrass Gigi.

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and the secrets. If anyone is still reading this story, please PM or review. Guest can review, too. **


	22. Chapter 22: Love and War

Alex was in her bedroom getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her door. She already knew that Justin was the one on the other side of the door. She knew that eventually one day their relationship would progress so much that there wouldn't be a need to knock on the door. She could already imagine herself sneaking in to his room, crawling into his bed, and cuddling up next to him. She had no reason to rush anything between them, because when that time came, she'd be ready for it. Now since they were together, a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could finally breath again.

"Who is it?" she called out as she tugged the hem of her jeans to pull them up. She was only asking that question just in case her mother was at the door.

"Justin."

_Thank Gawd._

"I'm getting dress," she called out again. "One second."

After she finished dressing herself, she opened her bedroom door and let Justin in. He was wearing a long-sleeved black and blue striped shirt with his favorite black jeans. Justin style was plain and ordinary, but he always looked so handsome. They looked like the ideal couple. He was the picture perfect boyfriend and she was the dream girl that every guy wanted. She was popular, flirty, and she considered herself a ten on the hotness radar. She was his hottie and he was her nerd.

Justin sat on Alex's bed as he watched her brush her hair. She could see that he was smiling at her through the mirror, so she turned around and smiled back at him. She enjoyed the fact that he was thrilled with her. She loved the way he smiled at her in such a satisfied way. She loved the attention she was receiving as well as the power to tease him in a new way.

"What are you staring at?" she asked in a playful tone. She flipped her hair and flashed a huge grin at him.

"I was looking at the most beautiful girl in the entire world," Justin said as he walked over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She enjoyed the warmness of his body on her bare shoulders. She inhaled his scent, indulged in his touch, and glowed in his presence. Her whole body began to ache for him with a hollow emptiness inside her, making her feel like a desperate little party. Love was changing her, but she was trying to keep a hold of herself.

"I am supposed to be playing hard to get," Alex said.

Justin laughed and he leaned over and kissed her. It was the work of a moment, hardly the kiss of a passionate lover. But Alex's lips tingled from the contact. It was emphatically not an "I just want to be friends" kiss either. The kiss was lovely all by itself and it made Alex's knees felt weak. Her body begged for more, but her mind decided against her ever-present hormones.

"I have been thinking," Justin said.

"There's a shocker," Alex said in a playful tone that made Justin laughed.

"You were right about last night."

The sound of him admitting that she was right made her blush. He was turning her into something she never thought she'd be. She always thought she was immune to all the lovesick girlishness that girls were when they were in love. He was making her begin to feel speechless and almost out of character. Her mind had begun to travel into space and her heart was doing somersaults in her chest.

"About how we aren't official. I think we should be...you know." Justin blushed and looked at his shoes. "Boyfriend and girlfriend."

Alex stared at him for a moment as a light bulb went on in her head. She began circling around him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Wow," she said. "This sounds pretty inviting, but -"

"But what!" he yelled.

His grayish green eyes looked like they were about to be filled with tears. He fell to his knees.

"Alex, I need you so much. I love you and I can't live without you."

Alex looked like she was considering his offer. She sat next to him and stared into his eyes. She quickly kissed his lips and smiled.

"Hell yeah!" she said as a smile appeared on Justin's face.

The two shared a brief kiss. Justin wrapped his arms around Alex and she laid her head on his shoulder. Everything seemed so perfect that Alex wished that they could stay like this all day long. She knew that it would be impossible, because they had a hectic schedule a head of them.

"So boyfriend," Alex said.

She was trying to get used to calling Justin her boyfriend. The word sounded so beautiful to her, especially since she was calling him her boyfriend.

"We have a crazy busy schedule for the next couple of weeks," she went on. "We have to get are revenge on Gigi and Miranda. We have to learn about dad's secret past. And we have a baby to raise! It sounds so exhausting. When will we ever find time for us?"

"So girlfriend," Justin said with a giggle.

It felt so good to finally call Alex _his _girlfriend.

"We will have three weeks free from school soon when we are on Christmas break," Justin continued. "We can do whatever on those days. We have to spend our time now working on this plan. Speaking of the plan, the first phase of it starts at lunch. You have to get Gigi to -"

The sound of Gigi's name brought up several bad memories in Alex's head. She remembered how many times Gigi had embarrassed her, humiliated her, and tried to steal her popularity from her. Gigi was always threatened by Alex's high status among their peers and they both were aware of how equal their popularity was. The only thing that prevented Gigi from being the top of the food chain was Alex and she was very aware of that.

"Gigi," Alex said with a disgusted look on her face. "I hated her ever since she spilled juice on my mat during nap time in kindergarten. How could that slutty bitch be my cousin? How long has dad known that for? Why would she mock me for taking care of her baby? I guess she's my baby now. That's what she is telling everyone."

Justin scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Alex. Her eyes darkened and her smirk was replaced with a sadist smile.

"Alex, you don't do anything you are going to regret. Please. We have a plan and you have to stick with it."

"I am," Alex said. "During lunch, I am going to give her exactly what she wants. I am going to put on a show."

"This ought to be good," Justin said with a sign. "Since you are claiming Lexi and all, I need you to do me a favor. Can we both share the responsibility for Lexi? We are in a relationship now and you said that we would make cute babies. And Lexi does look like both of us."

Alex stared at him for a second.

"Okay, but she stays in your room. I definitely need my sleep."

"I could live with that," Justin said with a mischievous smile. "As long as you share a room with me."

He looked at Alex and gave her the puppy dog pout.

"Dammit Justin!" she said in a playful way. "We haven't even been a couple for ten minutes and you are already talking about sex."

"I was trying to be romantic," Justin said. "I didn't mention anything about sex. You just have a dirty mind. I like the way you think which does makes me think about sex."

Alex stared at Justin for a minute and playfully shoved him.

"I'm done talking to you."

She stood up and walked over to her bedroom door.

"I'm going to have breakfast."

Justin followed her downstairs.

Alex was about to pour a glass of milk into her bowl of cereal when her parents approached her. Theresa looked at Alex for a minute before speaking to her. Her eyes were soft and red, her smile had vanished, and her arms were wrapped around herself. Jerry looked calmer than his wife. He fidgeted with his hands and began making fist. Alex's mind immediately began to worry and she wonder if her parents had overheard Justin and her. She tried to keep her eyes on her bowl and her smirk on her face.

"Alex, we were wondering if you could just go along with our crazy plan and say that Lexi is yours," Theresa said.

_You have to be kidding me?_

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, your mother and I were thinking and it does seem pretty odd that we just somehow have Lexi," Jerry said. "It sounds better if you will just go with Gigi's story and everything would seem fine."

Alex looked over at _Justin,_ his eyes was searching for answers. She mentally asked him if the situation seemed weird to him. Her parents were acting strange to her and it seemed like they were following right into Gigi's plan. Justin only shrugged at her and her eyes urged him to talk. She sighed once her shook his head. She was just going to have to use her mouth to get out of this one. If this was Gigi's plan, she wasn't going to agree with it?

_Wait a minute. I have an idea._

"What's in it for me?" Alex asked.

She folded her arms against her chest as her eyes began to bargain with her parents. She needed to figure out how badly they wanted Alex to be Lexi's mother. If this were really Gigi's idea, then they would be able to give her anything. Why would her parents go along with Gigi? Did they know that they were falling right into her plan? Was they charmed? Was everything just one big coincidence?

"I'll put new wallpaper up in your room," Jerry offered.

Alex looked at her father as if he was joking. He wanted her to proclaim that she was a teen mom, a lovesick puppy, or a miniature slut over wallpaper? This was her life, reputation, and purity that they were talking about. He needed to raise the price if he wanted Alex to play mommy for the next eighteen years. Her father mentally read her mind and began searching her eyes for clues.

"I'll give you a raise in your allowance and have Justin use magic to expand your room."

_That's not a bad idea. I like it, but I want to see how high you can jump. Let's add money into to picture._

"Interesting," Alex said. "I want all of that and something else. I want two thousand dollars for Christmas. I want to make the basement my Art Studio and I want Lexi to have her own room. And I want to use magic when I want."

_He'll probably say no. He's too cheap and strict for any of that._

"You can only use magic whenever you are on during Christmas break in the house," Jerry said as he looked at Theresa for reassurance. She nodded seven times as her eyes eagerly stared at Alex.

_Seriously? Am I being punk'd._

"Deal," Alex said.

They gave in just too easy and Alex wanted to see how much would they give up.

"If I have to be mom, I want my curfew to be extended until midnight and I want to stay up as long as I want."

"Sure," Theresa said. "Your curfew stays the same until your fifteen."

When Theresa and Jerry left the room, Alex went over to Justin. She sat on top of the table right in front of him. His eyes searched hers and he leaned closer to her. The two stared into each other eyes before one of them decided to break the ice. It felt so good knowing that Justin was on her side and that he was all hers. She loved being able to go to him and talk to him about anything. She loved that he was breaking so many of the rules for her. She felt empowered and enlighten by him in so many different ways.

"That was really weird," Justin said. He grabbed her hand and held it against his heart.

"I know," Alex said. "I should have asked for more money."

"Dad complains when you ask for twenty dollars," Justin said. "How is he really going to be able to give you two thousand dollars? He doesn't have that much money. Unless this is part of the plan. Someone has to give him money and that someone has to be Gigi. She's rich and she loves flaunting Jacksons' in front of everyone's face."

"What's her plan?" Alex asked. She used her free hand to run her fingers along his arm.

"I don't know what is it," Justin said. "But I know that mom and dad are in on Gigi's plan. That explains why they got Lexi and didn't take care of her. It was they were paid to take her. It seems like mom and dad were really desperate to make you Lexi's mom. Have they ever offered that much stuff to you before? And what about the Christmas party? We haven't had one in years due to our budget. I don't know if they even realize how much that they are involved in this plan. Do they even know that they are involve in this plan?"

Alex thought about everything Justin had said for a second. She couldn't believe how Gigi carefully planned this entire thing out. She had involved her cousin Stacy and her cousin Miranda into this plan. She knew exactly what to do and she knew exactly what to involve. Why did she go through all this trouble in the first place? This plan seemed way above her and it didn't seem like popularity was the proper motive for this plan. Alex just knew that she couldn't play along in Gigi's plan. She wanted to surprise her and ruin at least a part of it.

"We really need to go to school and kick Gigi's ass," Alex said. "We have to go now."

"One last question?" Justin asked as he let go of her hand. "Why did you decide to claim Lexi?"

He caressed her face, as he wanted for her to talk. Alex was stumbled by his question. She really didn't know why she agreed and she didn't really give it too much thought. It wasn't like her to take responsibility for someone else and she wasn't the type of person who enjoyed hard work. It just felt like the right thing to do for such a cute baby, but she knew that wasn't the reason she agreed to be a mother for. She tried to think of an answer, but the only thing that came to her mind was an excuse.

"You said you would help with Lexi," Alex said. "As long as you do most of the work, I have nothing to worry about."

She noticed the way Justin raised his eyebrows at her. It didn't seem like he believed her answer. She didn't believe her answer herself, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Maybe it was that deep inside that she really did love Lexi? Maybe she loved her more than she thought she would? Maybe self-consciously she always wanted to be her mother? There was no clear answer inside her head, but she felt strangely comfortable with her decision.

"You have to help out sometimes," Justin said. "It takes two to tango."

"As long as you're the one doing all the heavy lifting, that's fine," Alex said with a chuckle.

* * *

Alex walked into the cafeteria with Lexi in her arms. She had felt strangely comfortable with walking down the halls with her. Teachers in the hall had stopped her and asked to hold her. All her teachers told her that Lexi had the most beautiful eyes and that she had the prettiest shade of black hair. Of course, most of her teachers told Alex that Lexi looked as if she spit her out. She had Alex's facial structure, nose, skin color, and smile. One of her teachers told Alex, "She'd grow up to be the girl that all boys wanted and all girls idolize."

It had become very annoying how many times Alex was stopped in the hall. But it was part of her plan. This was the first time that Alex wasn't insulted about being a mom at school. A lot of students had said, "I knew it," or "She really has a cute baby." The only one who didn't get a chance to see Lexi was Gigi and Harper. She had to tell Harper that Lexi was her baby like it was the truth. Knowing that Alex was lying to everyone made her feel a lot more comfortable with her decision.

As Alex walked into the cafeteria, students began staring at her. She knew that it wasn't good to bring Lexi in the middle of this. She was only a baby, but she was part of the first phase of the plan. Whispers surrounding Alex as she walked over to Harper. Alex ignored the whispers and began talking to Lexi, who was more than happy to be out of the house. Lexi was a very social baby.

"This is my school," she told Lexi. "I call it hell."

Lexi giggled as Alex sat next to Harper. Harper eyes immediately looked at Lexi with a confuse look. Lexi stuck her tongue out at Harper before returning her attention back to Alex. Her smile returned on her face and she started jabbering away.

"Remember that time I apologized," Alex said.

"Are you trying to apologize to me?" Harper asked. "For what? Is everything okay?"

"The other day when you mentioned about Lexi," Alex said as she regretted every word that she was saying. "You were right. Lexi is my...my...I'm just going to say it."

She sighed and thought about changing the subject. She had already come this far and it would be dumb to back out now. This was the first time she was actually saying the words out her mouth. The words felt so unnatural and she didn't want to have to tell her best friend the truth, or the lie. Now Alex wasn't even sure what was the truth and what was a lie.

"SHE'S-MY-DAUGHTER!" she blurted out.

Harper stared at her for a minute and her eyes lighten up. She looked at Lexi and returned her attention back to Alex. Alex imagined her saying, "I knew it," and she waited for the words to come out her mouth. After a few seconds of silence, Alex noticed how concerned she was.

"Alex, why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked. "I wouldn't have talked about you or anything. You are my best friend and I would have stuck up for you if you had told me everything. You didn't have to be embarrassed or ashamed. I'm glad that you accepted the responsibilities of being a mom. I don't care if you made a mistake, because you also made a really perfect baby. She's really pretty and she has the prettiest eyes. The exact color as Justin's. Can I hold her?"

Alex handed Lexi over to Harper and Lexi didn't seem to mind the attention.

"I could babysit for you once and a while," she offered. "She's so cute. I almost want one."

Alex was about to comment on Harper's statement when she saw Gigi and her flunkies walk over to her. She was falling right into Alex's plan and Alex was feeling so ecstatic that everything was finally working out for her. All the stars were in line for her and this day seemed absolutely perfect. She finally had Justin, Lexi's was hers and her best friend was happy for her, and she was going to get a lot of new stuff.

"What the hell do you want?" Alex asked as Harper handed Lexi back to her.

"Mrs. Russo couldn't babysit!" Gigi said as loud as she could. "Poor little mommy."

She wanted everyone to hear what she was saying. Even Justin and his friends began to watch. Justin flashed a smile at Alex and he seemed surprised that there plan was working.

"What do you want?" Alex asked. "Aren't you running late for your job interview with Hugh Hefner?"

Students in the cafeteria began to hoot and clap. Gigi sneered at Alex and rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips as she inhaled the atmosphere. She loved all the attention and she loved the way she was destroying Alex's popularity.

"Everyone look at Alex's baby!" she yelled out. "I told you Alex had a baby. She's a little Bristol Palin and a wannabe Jamie-Lynn Spears. And she calls me a slut."

_Really? Do you even hear yourself? That's how you talk about your baby, I mean my baby._

Gigi laughed and gained the applause of several students.

"Gigi, this is getting really pathetic," Harper jumped in. "Why do you care any way?"

"It's okay," Alex said.

Her voice immediately started to sound colder than ice.

"I want Gigi to meet my daughter," Alex said. "Isn't she cute? I would never get rid of her. Gigi got rid of her daughter."

Gigi finally looked down at Lexi and stared at her. She was about to make a comment, but Lexi began to smile. Her smile made Gigi's eye soften and tears began dripping down her cheek, ruining her mascara and foundation. She placed her hands against her heart and fell down on her knees.

"Um…Alex ," Gigi said in a sincerely kind voice. "Can I hold her?"

Alex stared at Gigi for a moment and handed Lexi to her. Harper nudged Alex and stared at her. She began trying to whisper to Alex, but Alex wasn't paying attention. She was enjoying how easily her plan worked. She noticed how loving Gigi's eyes as she stared at Lexi.

"Wow, she is really big," Gigi said as she stared at Lexi. "She has a really pretty name and she is so beautiful. I didn't think that she'd be this pretty. Hi Lexi! Do you remember me?"

Lexi began screaming and Gigi started crying even harder. She held Lexi tighter to her chest and Lexi began to fidget.

"You don't like me?" she asked Lexi through her tears.

Harper was feeling confused and was looking at Alex for clues.

"What's going on?" Harper asked.

"I think Lexi reminds her of the baby she got rid of," Alex said loud enough for everyone to hear. "That's enough torture to _my baby." _She snatched Lexi away from Gigi and Lexi immediately stopped screaming.

"Can I hold her again?" Gigi asked. "Please Alex."

Miranda rushed over to Gigi.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Gigi looked at Miranda and then looked at Alex. Miranda eyes began to stare at Lexi.

"Alex, if you need someone to babysit," Gigi said as Miranda shook her head in disapproval. "I could always come over to help. Maybe I could bring her to my house to give you a break. She really is a beautiful girl with the brightest eyes."

"Gigi, I can't stand your ass,"Alex said. "She's my daughter and I don't want you nowhere near her. She will never get a chance to know you. She is going to grow up and share the same hatred for you as I do. You are the stupid bitch to get rid of your baby. Isn't that's why you are mad at me? You are a murder and a pathetic loser. You are a future Kendra Wilkinson and you have the IQ of Jessica Simpson."

Gigi didn't know what to say. She just ran out of the cafeteria feeling so embarrassed and heart-broken. Who knew that Alex could get to her?

"Alex, what was that about?" Miranda asked. "What's going on? I think you really hurt Gigi's feelings."

"I'm sorry I hurt your cousin," Alex said with fake sweetness. "I mean my cousin. I get so confused sometimes."

Miranda immediately got angry.

"Why did Justin tell you!" she yelled as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Justin.

"She's my sister and I thought it shouldn't be a secret," Justin said as he regretted every word he was about to say. "Can we talk later? Maybe at the ice cream parlor or over dinner."

Miranda immediately changed her tone. She spun around and smiled at Justin.

"Like a date?" she asked happily.

Justin nodded and tried to seem happy about this. Miranda looked at Alex to see if she was upset. Alex was busy smiling at Lexi, so Miranda didn't think they were together.

"Meet me after school," Miranda said happily as she blew Justin a kiss.

* * *

Gigi sat on the floor in one the girls' bathroom stalls. She would never even dare to even go into a stall. She didn't know where to run. She didn't know that she would feel so attached to Lexi. It was her baby and she went through a lot just to have the baby. She had used magic to make her body appear like she wasn't pregnant. When she had the baby, she named her tried taking care of her for three months, but she just couldn't do it any longer. Miranda was the one who told her to keep it.

It wasn't her fault that she had gotten pregnant by Jeremy. He was trying to get back at Miranda, so he used a spell to overcome Gigi. When Jeremy found out she was pregnant, he cast a spell to make to baby look like Miranda and him. He hoped that the baby would bring Miranda back to him. Gigi didn't want to be a mother and it wasn't like her parents were ever around. She looked at the baby and decided that she needed to do something. Miranda and her came up with a plan. They called Kelbo and had him to deliver the baby.

Gigi sat on the floor thinking about Lexi. She didn't realize that she missed her and how much she loved her. It hurt knowing that her enemy is raising her baby. Now Lexi would always hate her.

Miranda came into the stall and looked at Gigi.

"Are you out of your mind?" Miranda asked as she stared at her cousin. "We have a plan here and you just let my slutty little sister win. You know that Jerry is an ass and all his offspring with Theresa deserves to suffer."

"I should have kept her," Gigi cried. "Why the hell did I listen to you?"

"Your mom said that you should get rid of her and you didn't want her either," Miranda reminded her. "This is best for Angelina. She stays in the family and the Wizard council would have mercy on you. Gigi, stop being a baby -"

"Her name is Lexi now," Gigi interrupted. "And I don't even know what this whole plan has to do with me? I know I gave my baby away and I didn't expect to miss her. I hope Alex takes good care of her I just really feel like-"

"Get over it," Miranda said. "What Jeremy did was wrong. If we don't do this, everything is going to be ruined. I have a date with Justin and he seemed pretty genuine about it. I need you to take care of Alex while I'll get what I want from Justin."

"Get the hell away from me and go screw your other brother," Gigi cried.

Miranda left Gigi alone and Gigi began to have second thoughts about the plan.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews and views that I have receive. If this is your second or third time reading this story, PM me or review. I love seeing what my readers think of my story.**


	23. Chapter 23: When He Was Out

Justin was sitting across the table from Miranda at McDonald's. His palms were sweaty and he diverted his eyes away from hers. He felt like he was cheating on Alex, but he knew it was only part of the plan. Alex had successfully handled her part of the plan and it brought them once step closer to discovering Gigi's plan. He was proud of Alex and he admired her spunk, tactics, and bravery. He only hoped that he would be able to accomplish something on this date. He felt naked whenever Miranda looked at him and felt the need to keep his plan delicately covered up. He also felt transparent, because he was afraid that she could see right through his motives. Justin prayed that he would be able to get her to reveal Gigi's plan without being caught.

"So why did you decide to ask me out?" Miranda asked in a sweet voice.

She was twirling her hair around her index finger as she swung her legs back and forth. She batted her eyes and pushed her hair behind her head. She was obviously trying too hard to win him back over, which made Justin realize how desperate she was. She tried to lock eyes with him, looked down at his order of large fries.

"I...uh…um...sort of…uh...missed you," he said as he stuffed seven French fries into his mouth.

Miranda giggled and began batting her eyes. She never usually giggled, she laughed or chuckled. Gigi and Stacy would giggle and they both rarely laughed. It was either clear that Gigi had influenced Miranda or that Miranda was trying her hardest to flirt. Both options were a huge turn off, but Justin didn't care at all. The only girl who truly mattered was Alex and he loved her more than anyone in the world.

"You sound nervous," she notified him. "Baby, you must really miss me. You know we never had our first kiss. I am a pro at kissing, so just relax."

Miranda walked over to Justin's side of the table and sat next to him. She quickly laid her hand on Justin's shoulder and leaned towards him. Her jerked away and moved to the chair across the table. He mentally slapped himself for being such a spaz. He could hear Alex's voice in the background laughing at him and praising him for staying away from Miranda. He was committed to his relationship with Alex and he didn't care how stupid he had to look to prove. Actually he did care about the way he looked, he was a perfectionist. The thought of not caring was strangely comforting and Alex flavored.

"Justin, there is nothing to worry about," Miranda said. "Could you come over to my house and help me with a few wizard lessons? I am progressing in my studies, but there is a few things that I just don't understand."

She placed her hand lightly on top of his and smiled at him. He nervously smiled at her and moved his hands away from hers. She frowned and started sighing. Justin knew that he wasn't sending her the right signals, but it was hard for him to. He began taking deep breaths as he tried to compose himself. Alex had acted so natural when she was talking to Gigi and he wanted to seem natural as well. If only Alex could pass his cheat notes like Harper did for her during class.

"What would Alex do?" he whispered to himself.

He repeated this phrase as his brain tried to come up with a solution. It was always easier to fix Alex's problems than his own. He looked up at Miranda and it didn't seem like she heard what he was saying. She was too busy murmuring to herself and groaning.

"Uh…Is Gigi going to be there?" Justin asked as he tried to think of a good lie on the spot.

Miranda stared at him for a moment and scratched her head. She raised her eyebrows and leaned towards him. She tilted her head sideways as her curiosity began to boil.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't…um...really like being around her," he said. "She bullies Alex and I don't really like her. No offense."

Miranda nodded as her brown eyes brighten. Her eyes now looked the exact same color as Alex.

"None taken," Miranda said. "Wait...are you agreeing to come over? I could text her now and tell her to get lost. It's not like she has any friends."

"Really? How come?"

"Well, Gigi isn't a likable a person and she likes to manipulates others. She is actually so easy to influence and abuse. It's actually so ironic."

"What do you mean influence?"

The J-man was finally starting to get through to Miranda. It appeared like she was getting ready to open up until she stopped talking. She stared at him as if she was questioning his motives. Justin mentally began panicking and he becoming afraid of failing his part of the plan. He kept his composure and said the first good idea that came to his mind.

"Drugs!" he spurted out.

Miranda gave him a strange look.

"I mean is she under the influence?" Justin said as he felt like slapping himself again.

He knew that he sounded dumb, but he couldn't let Miranda know that he was on to her. Her eyes darkened and she leaned in closer to him. He didn't know what she was about to do, but he had a feeling that it wasn't good.

"I mean that she is a dumb ass stereotypical blond that can be easily fooled," Miranda said as she took a few of Justin's fries. "I don't know why she picks on Alex. Gigi is such a stupid bitch. She could believe anything you tell her. Like anything!"

Justin was starting to think that Gigi was up to something worse than what they that. He had to find out what it was. As his mind contemplated all the possibilities, she returned to her flirty self.

"Hey Justin," Miranda sang as she flipped her hair. "How are you and Alex? Did I help you at all?"

She smiled and blew a few kisses at him.

"Yeah," Justin said trying to sound cool. "You did great babe. I feel like a jerk for leaving you."

He was trying to convince her that he was still interested. The minute he left Miranda he was going to tell Alex every detail. Alex was the one he loved and he felt guilty for the way he was talking to Miranda. He needed his plan to work. Alex did her part and now it was his turn.

"So tell me," Miranda said as leaned closer to Justin.

She bit her lip and giggle.

"Are you guys back to normal?"

"A new normal," Justin said with false sadness.

He looked down at Miranda's burger and covered his face with his hands. He sighed and glanced all around the room. He bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair a few times. Alex was definitely wrong when she told him that he couldn't act.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked with a worried expression written across her face. Her expression seemed sincere and she her voice sounded worried. She was falling for Justin's false sadness. Everything was going according to plan.

"I should have told you this before," Justin said trying to be said. "Alex was kidnap last year and she got pregnant. She had the baby and gave her up for adoption. Somehow like three months later the baby came back to us. Now Alex life is a lot different. She always busy with the baby and always depressed. She's not even eating any more and she is cutting herself, too."

Miranda looked so shocked.

"Justin, I am so sorry," she said as tears fell down her eyes. She believed the lie and seemed deeply upset. He watched Miranda as she looked down at her hands. It was like she couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Justin raised his eyebrow her as he tried to hide his satisfied smile off his face. He had officially made her crack and he was getting closer to learning Gigi's plan.

"It's not your fault," he said.

He walked over to Miranda and sat next to her. He gave her a hug. He felt bad that he made her cry and he hated seeing her upset, especially knowing everything she had been through. He had liked Miranda as a friend and a part of him hoped that they could be friends after all the drama ended.

"Look, we were able to get Alex back and everyone loves Lexi," he said. "It isn't a total lost. I know it's bad, but I don't need you upset. Alex will get better soon."

"Justin," Miranda whispered into his ears.

Her voice was very shaky and tears flooded out of her eyes.

You are never going to forgive me. I'm sorry and I really love you. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

" I ….I just can't tell you," Miranda said. "You would never forgive me."

"I love you and you can tell me anything."

"Gigi gave her baby away to Alex," Miranda cried.

"Why?"

Miranda looked at Justin as if she was about to panic. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out two water bottles that looked like it with filled with a strawberry smoothie. She had to tell him the truth. It would be easier to tell him after he drank a smoothie. It was one of his favorite beverages.

"I made this for you," she said as she handed him a bottle. "The bottle has never been used and I made it for one of my classes. I was supposed to come up with my own smoothie and advertise it. I thought you could taste it for me and tell me if it's any good. It's a cherry and lime smoothie."

Justin didn't see the harm in trying it. He liked smoothies and wanted to help Miranda get a good grade. He took off the cap and began to drink it. It actually tasted pretty good. He drank the entire thing as Miranda beamed with happiness.

"That was really good," he said. "It's sweet, but it is very healthy. I love the flavor and it is pretty daring of you to use lime. The cherry is so sweet, but the lime balances it out. You could actually sell this. This would be great to have at school. A smoothie is a better alternative to a milkshake. Did you know that–"

He stopped talking and felt a strange feeling run through his body. It felt like magic.

"What did you put in this?" Justin asked. He face went blank as he felt electricity run through his body.

Miranda smiled and pressed a small kiss against his cheek.

"A love potion," she said. "Now we can go to my place and fool around a bit. Don't worry about getting me pregnant and stuff. Gigi's step dad has a large variety of condoms that we could use. My brother taught me how to have sex and now I am going to teach you."

Justin stared at Miranda in shock. He could feel himself begin to like her. He pulled out his phone and began texting a message to Alex. He was about to press send when Miranda threw the phone out of his hand. She sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The manager of the store came over to them.

"You can't do that here," he said.

"Shut up!" Miranda yelled.

"I'll call the police," he threatened.

"It New York bitch," Miranda barked. "The police wouldn't come out until later. Doesn't high crime rate mean anything to you?"

Justin tried to push her off of him, but she wrapped herself tightly around him. It was getting hard to fight back when his body was beginning to feel really good with Miranda sitting on him.

"Let me tell you what's going on," Miranda said with a snicker. "I got my brother Jeremy to get Gigi pregnant. I tricked her into giving her baby to Alex. Did you know that if a young wizard has a baby she or he loses their Wizard Competition unless they give the baby up? If the baby goes to another young wizard who is related to them, they forfeit the Wizard Competition. I know all that crap you just fed me were lies. I was only trying to see how much you knew of this plan and if you are with Alex. I know you are. I saw you two flirting in the cafeteria the other day."

Miranda pressed her lips against Justin's. He tried to pull back, but she grabbed his face. She pushed his face against hers. Justin tried to scream, but he knew that he was starting to like the kiss. She ran her hands down the back of his neck giving him goose bumps.

"Baby, we are actually related," Miranda whispered. "We are going to share our Wizard Competition. I am going to get the Wizard Competition moved to one of the days of this month. Max doesn't have his powers yet and Alex loses her powers, because of the baby. My brother Jeremy is the dad of Lexi, so he will lose too. It will be between us. If we are a couple, we could both be wizards and share our powers. They just have to have proof that we are in love."

She pulled out her wand and didn't care if anyone seen.

"Let's flash home," she said.

She flashed the two of them to her house and spent the rest of the night with Justin. He wasn't thinking of Alex anymore as he lay in bed with Miranda. He was in love with Miranda and making love with her. He forgot about everything as he did exactly what Miranda wanted him to do. He forgot all about Alex and as hours went by, she didn't matter anymore.


	24. Chapter 24: Trouble

**Back to Alex POV**

It had been several hours since Alex had seen Justin. She was lying in Justin's bed staring at the crib that was still in his room. It was so nerve-wracking knowing that Justin wasn't home. She couldn't sleep at all and had made several attempts to look for him again. This felt like one big nightmare to her. Her parents had even called the police and filed a missing person form. What if she never saw Justin again? The thought brought tears in her eyes. She couldn't live without him. He was her brother and her lover.

She glanced over at the alarm clock that was sitting on Justin's nightstand. It was nine thirty in the morning. Theresa and Jerry had decided that Max and her could stay home from school. Normally, she would have been ecstatic. Today was not the case. Even Lexi could tell that something was wrong. She was unusually quiet all night long and her bright greenish gray eyes seemed so dull and her beautiful smile was replaced with a frown. Alex could tell that she really missed Justin and Alex tried to comfort her. Lexi could tell that Alex was upset which only made her grow sadder and this only made Alex feel a lot worse.

As Alex tried to think of ways to find Justin, Jerry suddenly opened the door. His face looked red and he was on the verge of crying. He turned the bedroom light on and walked over to Alex. His entire body was shaking and it seemed like he was panicking.

"Alex, get up!" he yelled as if it was an emergency.

His voice sounded like he wasn't even going to wait for Alex to respond. He yanked her out of bed by her left arm. She was surprised and stared at her father. The thoughts of the abuse he put her through when she was homeschooled ran through her mind. She pulled herself away from him as she rubbed her swollen red eyes. She had cried all night and her face had shown the evidence.

"Ouch!" she yelped. "What happened to Justin? Is he okay? Please tell me that he just fell asleep on the subway. He is such a spaz sometimes."

"Justin is fine," Jerry said. "We talked to the police and found that that he had spent the night with Miranda and –"

Alex felt herself begin to turn into the Incredible Hulk. She felt like beating Miranda with a leather belt and straggling her. She spent the night with Justin and did what together? Justin would never do anything like that and he was way too scared to anyway. Miranda had kidnapped Justin and it was beginning to sound like Miranda was a bigger enemy than Gigi. Maybe Miranda was the real enemy here and she only pretended to be sweet. She was far from sweet looking and gave the appearance of trouble. Apparently, looks weren't too deceiving after all.

"Miranda took Justin," she muttered to herself.

"Alex something isn't right!" Jerry said as his arms began to shake. "Our Wizard Competition is moved up to today and Professor Crumbs is telling us that we need to go now. If we don't, Max and you lose the Wizard Competition."

All of a sudden things started to become clear. Miranda was the schemer behind the plan and she wanted the Wizard Competition today. Now that the plan was clear, what were her motives? Why would she go through all this trouble just to move to competition up?

"What!" Alex yelled. "This was their plan all along! Wasn't it? She is going to get it. I bet Gigi was going to try to kidnap me last night! It's on like Donkey Kong!"

"You need to get dress," Jerry said as he began to walk out of the room. "Justin and Miranda are coming over soon. Maybe he could help me figure this out."

A smile appeared on Alex's face as the thought of seeing Justin appeared in her head. Was Miranda returning Justin home after she test-drove him last night and she didn't like the car she had tried? Did Justin actually out smart Miranda and convinced her to take him home? Did Justin come up with a way to foil her plan? Alex was ready for him to tell her what she needed to know and she hoped that he'd allow Alex to rearrange Miranda's face. No one messes with her brother-slash-boyfriend like that. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as the final phase of their plan was getting ready to commence.

She walked over to the crib to pick Lexi up. She looked at her and saw tears in her eyes with a frown on her face. She hated seeing Lexi so upset and she just wanted to make her feel better. She wished that she didn't have to put Lexi through all this pain, especially when she didn't even understand exactly what was going on. Nevertheless, she was still affected by this circumstances and she was going through all the motions.

"It's okay," Alex said in a soft tone as she picked Lexi up. "Justin's coming back and we are going to be one big happy family again. Lexi, I know that we are going to have a rough few days, but we'll be happy and at peace again. I love you so much and I don't want you being sad."

She tried tickling Lexi, but she didn't respond to her at all. Alex couldn't believe how upset she was and it was only making her feel worse. On her second day as a mom, she was already failing to give her child happiness. She bounced her up and down, tried blowing in her face, kissing her, and even making funny faces, but Lexi's usually ever-present smiled wasn't there on her face. She decided to give Lexi some time to cheer herself up. She didn't want to make this situation worse for her. She took her out of Justin's room and walked into her bedroom to get dressed.

While Alex was getting herself dressed, Justin and Miranda had just arrived. Theresa had let them inside the house and she immediately wrapped her arms around Justin. To her surprise, Justin didn't hug her back. She stared at him for a moment and was puzzled by his expression. He had a blank expression on his face, he had blood shot eyes, his nose was crooked, and it seemed like he wasn't even aware of anything.

"Mijo, what happened?" Theresa asked in a concerned way.

Justin did not respond at all, he just stared into space looking completely dazed. His grayish green eyes had turned completely black. He was wearing a leather black jacket with a black skull T-shirt underneath and tight black jeans. He even had black eye liner on and black nail polish. Miranda had completely turned him out into an Adam Lambert wannabe. Miranda was holding his hand like she was proud of the fine craftsmanship she had done to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, claiming him as her own.

"Miranda, what's going on?" Theresa asked her.

Miranda didn't seem like herself either. She was wearing a leather jumpsuit that fit tight around her body, showing off all her curves. The pants part of the jumpsuit had been made into shorts that revealed all her thighs. She wore fish net tights underneath with leather knee-length boots. She was wearing a black shiny cape with her outfit. She looked like the perfect super villain to go up against the Batman. In fact, she looked like she could be his leading lady the way she rocked her black on black.

"We were just fooling around," Miranda said with a small chuckle. Theresa raised her eyebrow and folded her arms against her chest. She was about to comment when Miranda resumed speaking again. "Did you know that Professor Crumbs said that his Wizard Competition was today? The funny thing is that we share a Wizard Competition. I was so damn freaked out, but I have to admit that it's hilarious."

"I thought you had to be siblings to share a Wizard Competition," Theresa said confused. "Since when are you a wizard?"

"I have been a wizard for a long time," Miranda said. "But that's not relevant. I phoned my mother, Megan, and I found out that my father was Jerry Russo. Isn't that so ironically hysterical."

Theresa stared at Miranda with a confused look before she had a sudden outburst of laughter.

"I think you misunderstood," Theresa said with a chuckle. "Megan's his estranged baby sister."

"So what's your point?"

"You must be Jerry's niece," Theresa said. "It is really ironic that you like Justin. I'm afraid I have to be the kill joy, but I don't condone incest."

"Really? That's too bad. Incest is common among wizards."

"Really? Is that so? I did not know that. Like I always said, no good comes out of magic."

"I totally agree with you on that."

Theresa opened her arms wide and gave Miranda a hug. She signaled her to take a seat in the living room, but her feet stayed planted on the ground.

"Welcome to the Russo family!" she cheered. "Don't be a stranger, sweet heart. Make yourself at home."

Miranda stared at Theresa for a moment as a smirk formed on her face. It was the same one Alex had when she was up to no good. Theresa already began preparing herself for trouble. If Miranda was a Russo, she was going to naturally be a handful.

"So I guess I am your niece and your step-daughter. Isn't that a big surprise?"

It took Theresa a few seconds to understand what Miranda meant. Miranda tapped her finger as she waited for Theresa's facial expression to change. Theresa gasped when she realized what Miranda meant. She turned her head to the staircase as she began calling Jerry. Why would Miranda lie about something like that? Could it really be true that Jerry gave his own sister a baby. Magic just made everything confusing and she just hoped that Justin and Alex would never do something like that. Justin had his head on his shoulders and Alex knew how much she was worth and wasn't going to settle. She raised her children right and knew that something like that was impossible.

"Jerry!" Theresa yelled as Alex came downstairs with Lexi. "What's going on?"

The second Alex saw Justin, she felt like running downstairs towards him. She had Lexi on her hip and she wasn't the type of girl who ran. She walked down the steps as she tried to contain her happiness, excitement, and anger.

"Justin!" Alex cheered. "Your back!"

She smiled at him and quickly frowned. She immediately noticed that he was different and he had Miranda's flavor all over him. She was ready to bring the pain to Miranda and teach her not to mess with her family. Now that Justin was back a part of her could relax while the other began to wonder what exactly did Miranda do to him.

"I mean...I didn't even notice you were gone," Alex said as she cautiously walked over to him.

She couldn't show him any love around others until he was back to normal. She loved Justin as his nerdy self, not as some gothic puppet that Miranda was controlling. She wished that she didn't have to go through all this drama and she just wanted everything to go back to normal. This situation was overwhelming everyone, especially Alex and Lexi.

"Oh Alex, I am so glad that you and Lexi are here," Miranda said in a sweet voice. "I hear that your Wizard Competition is today and I'm so excited. I could hold your baby for you during the competition."

"You just said that you were in the competition," Alex said as she stepped a few feet away from Miranda. "My mother is more than capable of holding my daughter. I don't even want you near her. So what did you do with Justin?"

"Oh Alex, don't get so protective," Miranda said. "You are someone's mother, but you aren't mine. I did what I felt like doing and it really doesn't concern you. Have you seen Gigi lately? She had disappeared this morning and I haven't heard from her since last night?"

"Look, whatever you are up to just stop," Alex said. "What do you want from us? Justin and I didn't do anything to you."

Jerry finally came into the living room.

"The Wizard Competition is in thirty seconds," he said. "Whoa! What happened to Justin? Did he lose a bet?"

"Wait, can't we postpone the -" Alex started to say as she, her family and Miranda suddenly appeared inside of the Wizard Tournament room. Max was now standing next to her. "It's too late. What are we going to do?"

**A/N: What do you think is about tho happen next? I next challenge is the one that we all have been waiting for and I hope I don't disappoint. Don't forget to visit my new community, Jalex Is My Guilty Pleasure, for all the best related Jalex stories. Review and I will read and review your story.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Morning After

Alex was laying in Justin's bed staring at the crib that was still in his room. It was so nerve wrecking knowing that Justin wasn't home. She couldn't sleep at all and had made several attempts to look for him. She even tried using the crystal ball. It was no use.

This felt like one big nightmare to her. What if she never seen Justin again ? The thought brought tears in her eyes. She couldn't live without him. He was her brother and her lover.

Alex glanced over at the alarm clock that was sitting on Justin's nightstand. It was nine thirty in the morning. Teresa and Jerry had decided that Max and her could stay home from school. Normally, she would have been ecstatic. Today was not the case.

Even Lexi could tell that something was wrong. She was unusually quiet all night long. Her bright greenish gray eyes seemed so dull and her beautiful smile was replaced with a frown. Alex could tell that she really missed Justin and Alex tried to comfort her. Lexi could tell that Alex was upset which only grew sadder. This only made Alex feel a lot worse.

As Alex tried to think of ways to find Justin, Jerry suddenly opened the door. His face looked red and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. He turned the bedroom light on and walked over to Alex. His entire body was shaking and it seemed like he was panicking.

" Alex, get up !" he yelled as if it was an emergency.

He voice sounded like he was didn't wait for Alex to even respond. He yanked her out of bed by her left arm.

" Ouch !" she yelped as she rubbed her swollen red eyes.

It appeared that she had cried all night.

" What happened to Justin ? Is he okay ? Please tell me that he just fell asleep on the subway. He is such a spaz sometimes."

" Justin is fine," Jerry said. " He's with Miranda and –"

Alex felt herself begin to turn into the Incredible Hulk.

" Miranda took Justin," she muttered to herself.

She felt like beating her with a leather belt and straggling her. How dare she kidnap Justin ? Miranda was officially a bigger enemy than Gigi.

" Alex something isn't right !" Jerry said as his arms began to shake. " Your Wizard Competition will moved up to today and Professor Crumbs is telling us that we need to go now. If we don't, Max and you lose the Wizard Competition."

" What !" Alex yelled. " This was her plan all along ! Wasn't it ? She is going to get it. I bet Gigi was going to try to kidnap me last night ! It's going down like Donkey Kong !"

" You need to get dress," Jerry said as he began to walk out of the room. " Justin and Miranda is coming over soon. Maybe he could help me figure this out."

A smile appeared on Alex face. She couldn't wait to see Justin. She just hoped that he had figured exactly what Miranda's plan went over to the crib to pick Lexi up. She looked at her and seen tears in her eyes.

" It's okay," Alex said in a soft tone as she picked Lexi up. " Justin's coming back."

She took her out of Justin's room and walked into her bedroom to get dressed.

While Alex was getting herself dressed, Justin and Miranda had just arrived. Teresa let them inside the house and she immediately wrapped her arms around Justin. To her surprise, Justin didn't hug her back. She stared at him for a moment. He had a blank expression on his face and it seemed like he wasn't even aware of anything.

" Mijo, what happened ?" Teresa asked in a concerned way.

Justin did not respond at all. He just stared into space. His greenish gray eyes had turned completely black. He was wearing a leather black jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and tight black jeans. He even had eye liner on.

" Miranda, what's going on?" Teresa asked her.

Miranda didn't seem like herself either She was wearing in a leather jumpsuit that fit tight around her body. The pants part of the jumpsuit had been made into shorts that revealed all her thighs. She wore fish net tight underneath with leather knee-length boots. She was wearing a black shiny cape with her outfit.

" We was just fooling around," Miranda said with a chuckle. " Did you know that Professor Crumbs said that his Wizard Competition was today ? The funny thing is that we share a Wizard Competition. I was so damn freaked out, but I have to admit that it's hilarious."

" I thought you had to be siblings to share a Wizard Competition," Teresa said confused. " Since when are you a wizard ?"

" I have been a wizard for a long time," Miranda said. " But that's not relevant. I phoned my mother, Megan, and I found out that my father was Jerry Russo. Isn't that so ironically hysterical."

Teresa stared at Miranda with a confused look. She had a sudden outburst of laughter.

" I think you misunderstood," Teresa said. " Miranda is his estranged baby sister."

" So what's your point ?"

" You must be Jerry's niece," Teresa said. " It is really ironic that you like Justin. I'm afraid I have to be the kill joy ,but I don't condone incest."

" Really ? That's too bad. Incest is as common among wizards."

" Really ? Is that so ? I did not know that. Like I always say, no good thing comes out of magic."

" I totally agree with you on that."

" Welcome to the Russo family !"

" So I guess I am your niece and your step-daughter. Isn't that a big surprise ?"

It took Teresa a few seconds to understand what Miranda meant. Miranda tapped her finger as she waited for Teresa's face expression to change. Teresa gasped when she realized what Miranda meant.

" Jerry !" Teresa yelled as Alex came downstairs with Lexi. " What's going on ?"

" Justin !" Alex cheered. " Your back !" She smiled at him and quickly frowned.

She immediately noticed that he was different.

" I mean….I didn't even notice you was gone," Alex said as she cautiously walked over to him.

" Oh Alex, I am so glad that you and Lexi are here," Miranda said in a sweet voice. " I hear that your Wizard Competition is today. I am so excited. I could hold your baby for you during the competition."

" You just that you were in the competition," Alex said as she stepped a few feet away from Miranda. " My mother is more than capable of holding my daughter. I don't even want you near her. So what did you do with Justin?"

" Oh Alex, don't get so protected," Miranda said. " You are someone's mother, but you aren't mine. I did what I felt like doing. It doesn't concerns you. Have you seen Gigi lately ? She had disappeared this morning and I haven't heard from her since last night ?"

" Look, whatever you are up to just stop," Alex said. " What do you want from us ? Justin and I didn't do anything wrong to you."

Jerry finally came into the living room.

" The Wizard Competition is in thirty seconds," he said. " Whoa! What happened to Justin ? Did he lose a bet ?"

" Wait, can't we postpone the -" Alex started to say as she, her family and Miranda suddenly appeared inside of the Wizard Tournament room. Max was now standing next to her.

" The shadow was totally right," he said as he patted the top of Lexi's head. " Lexi, it was really smart of you to tell me to listen to them." Lexi stared at Justin with a black face expression and it looked like she attempted to roll her eyes.

" It's too late," Alex said as she looked over at Jerry. " What are we going to do ?"

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring. The next chapter will be epic. **


	26. Chapter 26: The Competition

Alex stared at Jerry as he tried to think of a plan, but she had no idea what to do. She couldn't let Miranda win, but she wasn't ready to compete in the Wizard Competition. It seemed as if Miranda had gotten exactly what she wanted. There was no way Alex could beat her if Justin was on her side. How did she manage to get Justin on her side anyway? It was like he wasn't even Justin anymore. Nothing was making any sense at all.

"Alex, I have no idea what's going on," Jerry said.

His voice began to crack as he tried to keep himself composed. He had a worried expression on his face as he looked around the room. He was trying to come up with a solution, but didn't have the slightest clue. It didn't help him at all that a very angry Latino woman was standing next to him. He could feel exactly how angry she was without even looking at her.

"What on earth is going on?" Theresa asked her husband.

Her voice sounded as sharp as a kitchen knife. Her presence added tension to the atmosphere. She held one hand on her hip and the other on Max's shoulder. She didn't know exactly what was going on and she didn't care. All she wanted to know was the truth about Jerry's secret children.

"Is it true that you cheated on me?" she asked again. This time sadness seeped through her voice.

"Is Miranda telling the truth? I need to know exactly what is going on. I don't know what to think, believe or feel. Jerry, are you listening to me?"

Jerry sighed and finally looked at his wife. Her eyes were full of rage. He signed as he wondered if he should tell her the truth. He didn't want to talk about the past that he had walked away from. He needed to deal with the matter at hand. If only Theresa could understand which one was more important.

"I'm waiting," she said as she tapped her foot against the ground.

He gulped as he looked into her eyes, begging for sympathy and mercy.

"This is not what you think," he began to try to explain, but Jerry was interrupted by a devil that wore a pair of Charlotte Russe black boots.

"It's exactly what you think," Miranda said to Theresa from across the room. "Jerry loved his own sister until he met you. They got back together several times after you and Jerry were together, he didn't love you as much as you thought he did. Go figure."

Alex couldn't listen to Miranda any longer. She didn't need her ruining another family member. Alex wanted to strangle her and just couldn't contain her anger anymore. She handed Lexi to Theresa before she started walking towards Miranda. If Miranda thought she could get away with her scheme unscathed, she should think again.

"Stay away from my family!" Alex shouted as she jumped in front of Miranda. "You got exactly what you wanted. Back the hell off! Whatever you did to Justin isn't going to work on me. And I'm going to stop you and get my brother back, too!"

A smirk appeared on Miranda's face and she chuckled to herself. It seemed very funny to Miranda to hear Alex challenge her. If only Alex knew the doom that was waiting to happen. The surprise was just too exciting to hide. She wanted to tell Alex everything she had planned, but that would be too foolish. This was her opportunity to tell everyone exactly how she had felt for years. Their deaths would only be justified if she told them.

"You never gave me a chance to tell you what I want," she began. "When Jerry won the competition, my mom was able to share his power. The minute he gave his power to Kelbo, she lost her power."

Alex balled her fist as she stared at Miranda. She wanted to wipe her smirk off her face and show her that she was the one who was in control. She wasn't exactly sure what she would be doing with, but she didn't care. She was going to stand up like a woman and fight for her family. She didn't care about what had happened in the past. She just wanted to beat the hell out of Miranda and take her family home. She returned back to her father's side. Standing next to Miranda gave her a creepy feeling.

"That has nothing to do with you," Alex said.

"Yes it does," Miranda countered as tears fell out of her eyes. "Jerry never loved me. He never even saw me until Justin introduced us. Do you know what its like having father who wants nothing to do with you? He already had a family when he met your slutty mother. How can a person get married and have three kids when he already had two? My mother did everything she could to get Jerry to be in my life. Nothing ever worked. She had a hard time taking care of my brother and I. One day she lost her marbles and took off to Paris. Now she wouldn't even return my phone calls."

Miranda tried to make herself stop crying. It was painful to talk about her past.

"That's why I got our Wizard Competition set for today," she cried. "Justin agrees with me."

Theresa felt sympathy for Miranda. Miranda had seemed genuinely upset and her tears touched Theresa's heart. On the other hand, Theresa had no idea about Miranda's evil scheme. Ignorance made it easier for Theresa to feel sorry for Miranda. Theresa's feelings quickly changed back to rage. How could Jerry have an affair on her? How could anyone have feeling for their own sibling? How could he have two kids and completely pretend that they don't exist. This wasn't the man that she married. She could never forgive him for all the secrets he kept from her. There was no way that they were going to share a bedroom tonight.

"I'm sorry," Jerry said. "Is this whole entire ordeal about me?"

"Are you stupid?" Miranda asked. "I think it's unfair that I had to suffer and the others had it good. Since you loved them so much, they should have a chance to suffer. I should be crowned the family wizard, so I can have a great life."

Theresa walked closer to Miranda and hoped that her maternal presence could help change Miranda's mind. She slowly walked over to her as she tried to understand her point of view.

"Miranda, I am so sorry about that," Theresa began. "If I knew any of that, I would have done something. You are a nice girl and you deserved better."

Miranda's eyes softened up at the sound of Theresa's voice. Just when it looked like the angel side of her was about to come out, Jerry had to open his mouth.

"Miranda, just call this whole thing off," Jerry said. "We can talk about this and make everything better. I was wrong and I want to fix everything. I never meant to hurt you. It was just that I didn't want Theresa finding out about my relationship Megan. I was wrong and I'm really sorry. And what's the matter with Justin?"

"I am fine," Justin said in a robotic voice as Professor Crumbs walked into the room.

Everyone had suddenly become silent as Professor Crumbs walked into the room. It seemed as if it were too late to stop the competition. Alex knew that she had to try her hardest to win. She wasn't just winning for herself, but her family. She couldn't let Miranda win. She just couldn't.

"It's time to start this competition," Professor Crumbs announced as he stroked his beard.

A piece of paper appeared in his hand as he walked up to a podium that was in the center of the room. Once he reached the podium, he glanced at the paper. He gasped as he read the mysterious sheet.

"There has been a few issues," Professor Crumbs said worriedly. "Max will not be able to compete since he has not gained his powers yet. I am sorry about that. This does make me question the reason for the early arrival of this competition."

Max looked up at Professor Crumbs.

"Are you talking about me or that other Max?" he asked. "Hey, where am I? What going on? I think I forgot to flush the toilet in the bathroom. I don't remember eating breakfast either."

Theresa shook her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay Mijo," she said in a soothing voice.

"And Alex is disqualified from this competition," Professor Crumbs went on. "Now where's Jeremy Hampson?"

"What did I do wrong?" Alex asked. "This is unfair. I didn't do anything to get disqualified. Don't you realize that Miranda set us all up? She isn't going to give us a fair shot in this competition. Daddy do something!"

"Look, this is just wrong," Jerry began to say. "Professor Crumbs, please reset this competition to its original date."

"Alex cannot compete if she's a mother," Professor Crumbs tried to explain. "She cannot be in a competition, because she is now responsible to prepare Alexis Justina Russo for her wizard competition. Her turn as a student is over and now she must take on the teacher role. I'm sorry. Now where's Jeremy?

"He died two days ago," Miranda said as if it was no big deal. "It was a very sudden death. Someone had taken the brakes out of his car, so he drove straight into a moving bus. It was a very painful death. Twenty bus passengers even died, too. That is not even counting the innocent bystanders who also died. I have pictures of his dead body for proof. Would you like to see them?"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Professor Crumbs said in a sympathetic tone. "There is no need for pictures. I am surprise that I wasn't aware of this. I cannot imagine the pain that you are experiencing. You are a very brave young woman. That is an important quality for a wizard to have. Again, I am truly sorry for your lost."

"I feel so sorry for you," Theresa said as she held her hand to her heart.

"I don't need any sympathy," Miranda said as began to laugh. "His death was very hilarious. Are you sure you don't want to see his bloody corps? It will crack you up. I have a picture of him on my cell phone. It's my screen saver. Justin, laugh with me."

"Hahaha," Justin said in a robotic tone.

Alex exchanged confused looks with her parents. She handed Lexi to her mother as her wand began to rub against her ankle. Her wand was itching to come out of her boot and her hand was ready to use it. Alex began to prepare herself for a battle and she wasn't going to give up her no matter how bad her pain was. She began to stretch her arms, legs, and back as she looked forward to her beating.

"How can someone's death be funny?" Alex asked. "Only a psycho ass person would find that funny. Oh, wait. Miranda's out of her damn mind. In fact, she probably didn't have one to begin with."

Miranda blushed as if Alex had complimented her. She continued to laugh as Professor Crumbs began to question her mental stability.

"Justin Russo and Miranda Hampson will be competing against each other," Professor Crumbs said. He continued to stare at Miranda as she fell to the ground. She was laughing so hard that Professor Crumbs was beginning to have suspensions about Jeremy's death.

"We are a couple, so we are competing together," Miranda said as she tried to stop laughing. "That makes both of us wizards by default."

Alex couldn't believe how easily Miranda had won. She almost felt like crying. Did Miranda just win the competition? It wasn't like she had gotten exactly what she wanted. She stole Justin away from Alex and her powers. What was she supposed to do now? The only thing left to do was fix Justin. Maybe he could come up with a plan to make everything right.

Professor Crumbs sighed as he looked at Miranda.

"The new family wizards are -"

"Miranda is mentally unstable!" Alex blurted out. "And something is wrong with Justin. You can't give that power to people who belong in the nut house. That would be like giving a serial killer weapons. You can't do anything until you check their brains or whatever. Read their minds."

Miranda jumped off the ground and ran over to Alex.

"Mind your own business," Miranda said as she gave Alex a hard shove. "You have some nerve little girl trying to come up against me. If this doesn't all work out, you are going to regret it."

Miranda turned around to walk back over to Justin. Alex wasn't going to allow her to get away with this. As Miranda walked over to Justin, Alex gave Miranda's behind a hard kick. Miranda immediately fell face flat on the ground. She laid on the ground, laughing and talking to herself.

"Who are you calling a little girl?" Alex asked as she walked over to Miranda's head.

She pulled Miranda's hair as hard as she could until Miranda began to scream.

"That's what you get for shoving me," Alex said as she slammed Miranda's head on the ground. "And that's what you get for rescheduling the Wizard Competition for today."

"Alex stop!" Theresa yelled. "Get back here now!"

Alex couldn't obey her mother at a moment like this. This was the moment she had waited for and she had a score to settle. She was an opportunist and was taking advantage of the grand opportunity she had. She kicked Miranda in her face a few times and even punched her in her eyes.

"You don't mind black eyes anyway," Alex said as she pulled her hair again. "That's what you get for taking Justin."

Miranda elbowed Alex in her face as she got off the ground. Alex quickly pulled her wand out of her boot and Miranda did the same.

"Great minds think a like," Miranda said as she noticed that they kept their wands in the same place.

Miranda began waving her wand around as if she accepted Alex's challenge. Alex rolled her eyes and wanted to get this battle over. She was determined to win and make sure that Miranda never interfered in her life again.

"Miss Hampson and Miss Russo," Professor Crumbs said. "I suggest that you both stop."

Miranda and Alex stared at Professor Crumbs as if he was stupid. Alex wasn't going to let Miranda off the hook easily and Miranda wasn't going down without a fight. The two stared at each other, carefully plotting their next move. The two had never played a game of chess in their lives, but they were coming up with strategies like they were champion chess players

"Little sisters need to stay in their place," Miranda began to chant. "Turn Alex's wand into a pile of lace."

Alex wand fell out of her hand and turned into a small pile of lace fabric. Alex gasped as she stared at the lace. Did Miranda just win? What was Alex suppose to do now. She couldn't allow Miranda to win and take home their magic and Justin. There had to be something that Alex could do? She wasn't about to surrender when her family lives were at stake. She remembered how upset Lexi was at this moment and promised herself that it would never happen again to her.

Miranda smiled as she began walking over to Alex.

"You know that we are a lot a like," Miranda said. "We should team up. If you were on my side, you could have anything you want. We could even share Justin and I could help take care of Lexi. We could both do a lot of mayhem to this world. Together."

Miranda was close enough to almost kiss her, so Alex took a few steps back as Miranda walked even closer to her.

"I like my life the way it is," Alex said as she eyed Miranda's wand.

"Too bad," Miranda said. "And you were really pretty. It's such a shame that you are going to die looking so pretty."

Theresa and Jerry gasped and began trying to talk to Miranda. Alex continued to stare at Miranda's wand. If she could take it from her, she could stop her.

Miranda began waving her wand.

"Bitches come and bitches go," she began to chant.

"Turn this bitch into a pile of snow, "a voice echoed from a distance.

Miranda immediately dropped her wand as her body began to freeze. She turned white and slowly grew smaller until she was a pile of white snow. Alex stared at the snow in shock. She glanced around the room to see who had turned Miranda into snow. Professor Crumbs wasn't holding a wand and Justin was still standing idle. Theresa, Jerry, and Max couldn't have cast that spell and Lexi was only a baby. Alex stared confused at her father as she searched his face for clues.

"Who did the spell?" she asked him.

"I did," a familiar female voice said.

"Who are you?" Jerry asked as he searched the room.

"Gigi," the voice said as she walked into the room. "Gertude Hollingsworth."

Alex wanted to chuckle and deride Gigi's full name, but she decided not to. Gigi had actually saved Alex's life and Alex decided to show some respect for her good deed. Alex had never been so happy to see the blond before in her life. For the first time, Gigi had done something nice for Alex and Alex almost thought about hugging her. A simple thank you was appropriate to say to her enemy.

"Gigi!" Alex exclaimed. "Thank you."

"This isn't the time for that," Gigi said in an urgent tone. "Miranda used dark magic over Justin to make him fall in love with her. If you don't get that spell off of him he will die."

The Russo family gasped and exchange worried looks.

"I'll fix him," Professor Crumbs said as he walked over to Justin.

Professor Crumbs took his wand out and looked into Justin's eyes. He waved his wand around a few times as the color of Justin's eyes slowly started to return.

"The substance she used over him is illegal," Professor Crumbs said. "It deserves a life sentence. I will have to read her mind to see exactly how she made it. I have suspicions about Jeremy's death."

"Where am I?" Justin whispered as he wiped his eyes.

He looked down at his hands and noticed that it had smeared black eye liner on it.

"Justin!" Alex yelled as she ran over to him.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't notice that Jerry had raised his eyebrow at how close Alex and Justin was.

"Oh my god," Alex said. "I missed you like crazy. What happened to you?"

Justin memory slowly began to return to him. He gasped as he remembered exactly what had happened when he had disappeared. He couldn't believe that he had sex with Miranda. He couldn't believe that he cheated on Alex. Black tears began to fall out of his eyes.

"Alex, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Alex asked confused.

The rest of the Russo family ran over to Justin. Alex let go of Justin and took Lexi from her mother. Alex walked over to Gigi. She felt like she needed to say something to her.

"She's really pretty," Gigi said as she stared at Lexi. "Take good care of her. She is really lucky to have Justin and you. Alexis is a really pretty name. If you ever need a babysitter or something, I could do it. I'm sorry for all the times when I was such a bitch to you. I won't tease you anymore. You are an awesome person, Alex. I shouldn't even be allowed to stand next to you."

"My parents are having a Christmas party," Alex said as she tried to think of something to say. "It's on the 23rd. You can come and we could talk."

"Thanks," Gigi said. "I'll be there."

"I am sorry for this inconvenience," Professor Crumbs. "The Wizard Competition will go back to its original date. It will be between Alex, Justin and Max. Now I will handle Miranda. She has crimes that she needs to do time for. I will restore her to her human form. Now I shall send you back. And Alex, I decided to let you keep your powers. It will help take care of Alexis. She is going to be a powerful wizard. Now I shall send you home."


	27. Chapter 27: Taking A Break

**Hey Jalex-ers ! I just want to wish everyone a Happy Easter ! ****I just want to thank all the people who had read and reviewed my story****.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own WOWP **

* * *

The Russo family all appeared inside of their living room. The room was dark and the lights flickered on and off. There was a cool breeze circulating around the room that gave everyone goosebumps. Alex looked around the room and noticed that the clock on top of the television set kept blinking off and on.

" Jerry, I think the power is going in and out," Teresa said as she tried to control the anger that was ready to explode.

She tapped her feet rapidly and bit her lip. She was keeping her composure for her children's sake. She was going to give them a little time to settle and relax, before she lit her fuse.

Jerry looked around the room and nodded.

" The power fuse was probably tampered with by magic," he said. " The effect of all of us flashing in and out like that could have upset the fuse breaker. I am going to have to take a look at that. The generator would be able to power the sub shop, but not up here. The power may just completely go out."

" It will be freezing cold," Justin said. " It's almost the end of December and its a blizzard out there. We can't live in an igloo."

" How would we have a good Christmas if we are turning into Jack Frost ?" Alex asked as she bounced Lexi on her hip. " This will be a disaster."

" I think a blizzard would taste really good," Max said. " Can we go to the ice cream parlor ? They have really great blizzard ice cream."

Justin and Alex stared at Max for a few moments.

" We wasn't talking about the blizzard dessert from Basket Robins," Justin tried to explain. " We was talking about a snow storm. How could you mix the two up ?"

Max wasn't paying an attention to Justin. He was too busy staring at the pacifier that Lexi was sucking on. It seemed really unfair that he couldn't have a pacifier. He didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to have one.

" I'm glad that we got that all resolved," Jerry said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

He was trying to carefully bring up the subject. He opened the refrigerator door and began to search for something to eat.

" I am so glad that you guys are able to have the next competition just between you three," Jerry went on. " Even though we had run into some minor issues, everything is fine. All is well that ends well."

" What do you mean all is well ?" Teresa asked.

Her words sounded as sharp as the blade of knife. She slowly approached Jerry.

" This cannot be good," Justin whispered to Alex.

He knew that his parents was about to start arguing in a few seconds.

" I seen this one coming," Alex whispered back.

They watched their father search the refrigerator for his beloved pudding cups. He was trying to avoid Teresa as much as possible. He could feel her negative body energy. She was standing so close to him. Her negativity was beginning to get the best of him.

" What I meant to say was that the kids are safe and the Wizard Competition is back to its original date," Jerry tried to explain. "No one was hurt and Justin is back to normal. Everything worked out fine. Now Alex knows she'll be able to compete in the Competition."

Teresa face started to turn red. Her eyes grew darker and a scorn grew on her face.

" She's about to blow !" Alex yelled. " Run !"

Alex quickly handed Lexi to Justin. He could walk much faster while holding Lexi than she could. The two quickly fled the scene and ran into Alex's room. They didn't want to become apart of the explosion that was happening in the kitchen.

Justin closed Alex's bedroom door as Alex sat on her bed. Justin went over to Alex's bed and placed Lexi on the floor. He sat next to Alex and looked into her big brown eyes. He couldn't look into her eyes. It made him feel too guilty. He stared at Lexi as she crawled around the floor.

Alex noticed that Justin seemed upset. She knew that he was trying to avoid looking at her. She wanted to know what was troubling him. Did Miranda do something to him that she shouldn't ? Alex had no problem kicking Miranda's ass again. The gothic vixen was going to pay for all the hell she put Justin through.

" What's the matter ?" Alex asked as she scooted closer to him. Justin scooted himself a way from Alex.

" I...I...ju-just can't tell you," he said as he eyes began to water. " You would never forgive me and I understand if you wanted to stop this relationship. You don't deserve to have someone like me.I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to. I wish I could have stopped myself. I really do. And I wish that I would have hated it, but I didn't. I wish I could stop thinking about it and I wish that you would love me regardless what happen."

Tears poured out of his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and turned away from Alex. He just couldn't let himself hurt her.

" Tell me," Alex said.

Her voice sounded very worried. She scooted closer to him and stood on her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She pressed her lips against the left side of his neck. Her kiss made goosebumps appear on his skin.

" It's going to hurt you," he said.

Alex leaned her head closer to his ear. " I can handle it," she whispered.

" Fine."

He took a few deep breaths as he tried to think of a way to tell her. He never wanted to tell Alex about what happened, but he knew he had to. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to keep a secret like that from her. He had to pick the lesser of two evils. Both options came with a knife. They both would break her heart in the long run.

" When Miranda and I went to McDonald's, she had gave me this special smoothie blend," Justin said as tears flooded out of his eyes. " The smoothie was actually a dark magic version of the love potion. It made me fall in love with her instantly and I forgot all about using magic to get out. We went back to her place and I...uh..um...I forgot my cell phone at McDonald's ! We should go get it."

" Justin," Alex whispered. " Finish telling me."

" Well, I guess that we...sort of...did something...that seems very bad," he tried to say the words, but it was hard. " And I couldn't stop myself. It was hard when the potion was so strong. I wasn't me anymore. I did things that I would have never do."

Alex gasped as she thought about what he said.

" You pulled the brakes off Jeremy's car !" Alex shouted into his ear.

Justin quickly covered his ears with his hands.

" Ouch! You screamed in my ear. I didn't do anything to Jeremy. I did something even worse. You would always hate me for this."

" Tell me," Alex said.

Her voice sounded as if she was about to cry.

" You are really scaring me," she whispered. "Did you hurt someone? Do we need to tell mom and dad. Please tell me. Justin, don't do this to me."

" Okay," he said as he sobbed. " I...was...no I did...but it...wasn't like...I did and -"

" Just tell me !"

" I-HAD-SEX-WITH-MIRANDA," he blurted out quickly. He knew he had broken Alex's heart. He began preparing himself for a break up.

There was a silence in the room. Alex didn't say anything. She unwrapped her arms from Justin's neck and moved away from him. She wrapped her own arms around herself. She closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling out of her eyes.

" Alex," Justin said as he turned towards her.

He scooted closer to her and stared at her for a moment.

" I'm sorry. I understand if want to break up with me."

Alex didn't respond to Justin. She wiped her eyes and began to fidget with her long curly hair. She signed a few times and stared at Lexi who was wondering why her parents was crying. Lexi sat on the floor staring at Justin and Alex. She noticed that they looked sad. She began to feel sad herself and started to cry.

Alex slid down the side of her bed to sit next to Lexi. She picked her up and cradle her in her arms. Justin eased himself down on to the floor. He sat by Alex and wrapped his arms around her.

" Justin," Alex whispered.

" Yes."

" Do you think that they would let Miranda out of prison soon so I could kick her ass ?" she asked.

" Probably not."

" That psycho bitch has some nerve talking you," she said. Her voice was beginning to sound angry." She practically raped you. She is out of her mind. I hope she rots in jail and then burns in hell. Why would she even do that to you ? I want her to regret the day when she first talked to you. Has this been her plan all along ? I am so glad that I got a chance to muck her up."

Justin felt relieved that Alex was angry at Miranda, not him. He quickly kissed her cheek.

" Are you mad at me ?" Justin asked.

" A little," Alex admitted. " You did cheat on me, but it wasn't your fault. If that had happened to me, I would have cheated on you, too. And I would be feeling even worse than you do. It's okay. And why would you think I'll break up with you ? I love you. It took me forever just to get you to love least, you got a chance to practice."

Justin chuckled a little.

" Siblings can teach each other stuff," he said. " Miranda taught me and now I can teach you."

He laughed as if it was a joke. He raised his thick black eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

" Are you trying to tell me something ?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

" We will have so much free time in the next few weeks," Justin said as she pressed his lips against Alex's cheek.

" Since when did we kiss on the cheek," Alex said as she pressed her lips against his. " You don't taste like Miranda. Maybe I need another kiss to see if this is my Justin."

Justin and Alex leaned closer to each other. They was about to kiss when they heard a loud knock on Alex's bedroom door. Justin quickly jumped apart from Alex. The door swung open rapidly as Teresa stepped into the room.

" I was thinking about going to stay with my mother for the next few weeks," Teresa said. " Max is coming with me. I think that I need a little break from Jerry. I feel like I should have had a divorce when he had homeschooled Alex. Something told me to leave him, but I decided not to. I'll come back home after the New Year."

" Your leaving dad ?" Alex asked.

Teresa noticed that Alex and Justin had cried. She decided that she needed to tone down her anger.

" Only for a couple of weeks," Teresa tried to explain. Her voice returned to her usually maternal tone. " I know that this isn't worth ending my marriage. It was so long ago when Jerry did all that stuff to Megan. It isn't like I can just forget about it.I decided that I just want to spend my holiday away from Jerry. It would help our marriage. If I stay here, we would just argue and fight. That wouldn't be good for you."

" So you and Max are going away ?" Justin asked.

" You three can come with us," Teresa said. " I know that you guys want to hang out with your friends, so I decided to give you an option. It's okay if you want to stay. Your father does need someone around him. And trust that you two can get along."

Alex and Justin looked at each other.

" We should stay," Justin said. " I don't want dad feeling like everyone abandon him. He will need help running the shop."

" And I will be able to hang out with Harper," Alex said. " I am getting two thousand dollars for Christmas and a gift certificate to Victoria's Secret. I plan on having a fun shopping spree."

" I am glad that you both decided to stay with your father," Teresa said. " Please don't kill each other while I'm gone."

" We won't," Alex and Justin said in unison.

" When are you leaving ?" Justin asked.

" In a few hours. I just cannot sleep next to Jerry tonight. I already told your father about my plan. He didn't respond, but I know he was angry about it. Alex, please do not get on his nerves. Justin make sure Alex doesn't do anything stupid."

" I will," Justin said too quickly.

" Can you just believe the nerve of some people ?" Teresa asked as she thought out loud. " How can anyone think about having sex with their own sibling ? I am so glad that you both are not as stupid as Jerry and Megan. I don't even know how their parents allowed that to happen. I would have kicked them both out until they came to their senses."

Justin and Alex didn't know exactly how to respond to their mother's comment, but they didn't want their mother to get suspicious.

" I..I don't know how anyone could do that," Alex said trying to play it cool.

" Yeah," Justin said. " The thought is so gross."

" Makes me want to hurl,' Alex said as she made gagging sounds.

" Exactly."

" Let's stop talking about it."

" Mom, that's gross," Justin pointed out. " I don't want to hear about that."

" Fine," Teresa said. " I'll leave you both alone. If you change your minds about staying let me know. My mom would love to see you kids. She hasn't even seen Lexi yet.I'll be helping Max pack if you need me."

Teresa left the room and closed the door. When she was out of earshot, Justin and Alex began talking about their mother's opinion on incest.

" I think you sounded too suspicious," Justin notified.

" I tried not to make it seem like I L-U-V you," Alex said. " Besides she bought it. Did you hear what she said ? Do you really think she would kick us out?"

" No," Justin answered. "She loves us too much. I think she would be mad at us. By the way, you spelled love wrong."

" Who cares," Alex said. " Just kiss me already."

Justin and Alex leaned towards each other. They pressed their lips against each other and engaged in a passionate kiss. They would have kept kissing, but Lexi began to cry again. They pulled apart and stared at Lexi for a moment. There was no tears on her face. She was only trying to get their attention.

" You did that on purpose," Justin said as he stared into her greenish gray eyes.

Lexi smiled and giggled.

" I guess that's the best method of birth control," Alex said as she kissed Lexi's nose. " Don't worry. There will only be one baby in this house. Isn't that right Justin ?"

" I make no promises," Justin said as he kissed Alex's lips.

Alex playfully punched Justin in his arm before they began to kiss again.

**A/N :How did you like this chapter ? I hope that it didn't seem boring. Now you know that Justin and Alex would be together. Let's see what would happen between the two when they are finally alone. Let me know what do you think of this chapter. I will be updating soon. Please expect to see a lot of fluffy romantic stuff in the next chapter. Jalex you later ! (That sounded weird.)**


	28. Chapter 28: Setting Fire to Rain

**Disclaimer : I really do not own WOWP. **

It had only been one day since the events of the Wizard Competition. There had been so many changes in the Russo family. Teresa and Max had left and Jerry had locked himself in his bedroom.

Alex and Justin was actually glad that their family members was away from them. It gave them an opportunity to spend time with each other. They were both glad that all the drama from their lives had ended. Things could finally start getting back to normal. Now they could focus on their relationship.

Justin and Alex sat in the living room watching a movie. The two siblings was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Alex had grown bored of the movie and wanted to do something more romantic. She noticed that Justin was so absorbed in the movie that he didn't even blink. It became very interesting to Alex that Justin wasn't blinking. She had decided to watch him instead.

Alex scooted closer to Justin and began staring at his face. She began mentally counting the seconds that he kept his eyes opened. He was so glued to the television screen that he didn't even know that Alex was staring at him. After three minutes of staring at Justin, she had decided to do something else.

" Justin," Alex sang as she scooted even closer to him.

Her body was only inches away from his. She about to lean her head on his shoulder, but Justin suddenly jumped off the couch in excitement. Alex body collapse on to the couch as Justin sat on the floor. He wanted to get a closer look at the television screen. It was the climax of the movie and he wanted to feel every moment of the scene.

" For the love of Christ," Alex mumbled to herself as she sat up.

Alex rolled her eyes as she stared at Justin. It was like he had completely blocked her out. She knew that he wasn't mad at her. It was just that he really wanted to watch the movie and Alex only wanted to spend time with him. She was trying to be a good girlfriend and let him watch the movie, but she could not take it anymore.

" Justin," she said again.

" Uh-huh," he uttered without turning his attention away from the screen.

" Can we do something else ?"

" Alex, I am really trying to watch the movie. The best action scene is going on and I can't talk at this moment."

Alex could not believe that he was choosing the movie over her. They only had been officially dating for two days and it had not been the easiest two days. It was already enough that he had cheated on her, but Alex knew that he was the real victim in that situation. She could easily tell that Justin had a hard time getting over what he did with Miranda.

" Could you at least sit next to me?" Alex asked.

Justin did not respond at all.

Alex mumbled to herself as she thought of a way to destroy the movie that he was watching. There were so many fun ways that she could ruin the movie. She could use magic to make the television set explode. She could burn down the living room or turn the movie into another movie. She also could make the movie end at that very moment. It would become a cliff hanger and Justin would never know that it was her.

Alex chuckled to herself as she thought of more ideas that she could ruin the movie. She could just take the DVD out of the DVD player, but that would be no fun. She had to use magic.

" Come on," Justin said to the characters in the movie. " You can do it."

" Is there a spell for killing all the actors and actress in a movie before the movie was filmed ?" she asked Justin as she twirled her hair around her index finger.

" Sure."

" Maybe that is too violent. I should just burn the DVD. That is a lot safer for the environment or something like that. I could always use the spell that rewinds time and make sure that the movie was never made. What was that spell again? Just forgot it. I'll make one up."

Alex had went to her room to get her wand. When she returned to the living room, she heard Justin talking.

" Alex, you have to end this," Justin began to say. " This is killing me."

Alex began casting a spell without giving it much thought. It sounded like Justin really needed her help. Who knows what Miranda had done to him ? That would explain why he was ignoring Alex.

" Justin needs help to stop," she chanted as she waved her wand. " Turn the movie's disc into a wet mop."

The television screen went blank as the DVD player exploded. Justin quickly jumped off the floor and looked at Alex. The smell of smoke filled the living room as the DVD player was covered with flames.

" Alex, what did you do !" Justin yelled as he noticed the wand in her hand.

" You said that you needed my help," Alex said as she began to panic. " The living room is on fire ! Fix it!"

Justin ran into the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher as Jerry came down stairs.

" Fire, Alex's has a wand, Alex !" Jerry said as he put the clues together. " Alex, what did you do ? You need to use a spell to put out the fire."

" Which one ?" Alex asked.

" Use the rewind time spell," Justin suggested as he walked over to them.

" I forgot that one," Alex admitted.

Justin had no patience with Alex. He decided to do the spell himself.

" McCreery Timereary," Justin said as he did the motion that came along with that spell.

Alex now stood on the stair case with the wand in her hand. She looked over at the living room and noticed that everything was the same as before. Justin walked over to her and finally turned his attention away from the movie.

" Why did you do that ?" he asked. " Why did you set the DVD player on fire ?"

" I didn't," Alex confessed. " I turned the movie disc into a wet mop. I didn't know that it would make the DVD player explode."

" **A WET WHAT** ?" Jerry asked as he ran over to Alex. " You are in big trouble. Why would you do something stupid like that ?"

" I seen it in a cartoon," Alex said as she tried to come up with a good lie. " And I was bored. And Justin wouldn't...uh..play with me. I thought it would be hilarious. Max would have thought that."

Jerry shook his head and looked at his living room.

" Your grounded for the next two days," he yelled. " I am so tired and I don't feel like dealing with this. It is already enough your mother left and I never got a chance to -"

He decided that he should just go back into his room. He did not want to start a discussing about his incestuous relationship with Megan. He knew that Alex would quickly change the subject and try to get him to start talking about Megan. He walked back to his room and closed the door.

The minute that Jerry was out of ear shot, Justin began interrogating Alex. He could not believe that his sister slash girlfriend would do something stupid like that. He really had thought that Alex had matured. It angered him to know that Alex still did not consider his feelings at all.

" Why ?" Justin asked harshly.

" I heard you say my name and you told me to save you," Alex said. " You also said that it was killing you."

" The main character in the movie is a man named Alex," Justin said.

Alex could hear the sharpness in his voice. She knew that she had ruined his movie, but she didn't want him being angry at her. She wanted them to snuggle and have fun. She began to hope that this confrontation would be over soon.

" You kept ignoring me when I was talking to you," Alex said innocently. " Can't you tell that I want to spend time with you ? I just got you back and we are almost alone. I don't want to argue with you. I just want you to be close to me."

" I was really wanted to watch the movie. You couldn't see that I really was enjoying the movie ! You can be so selfish and self-centered sometimes. You never considered my thoughts or feelings. Do you ? Did you even consider if I needed to get my mind off of something. Now you ruined my movie."

" I ruined your movie ? You ruined my evening."

" You just can't admit that you made a mistake !"

" You can't either !"

" This evening has been a huge mistake. See Alex ! I can admit it. I should have never watched the movie with you. I knew I should have watched it alone, but I was trying to be nice. Thanks a lot, Alex."

" Being with you is mistake. Why don't you find some other idiot to watch the movie with you !"

" Alex -"

" Don't talk to me. I'm done with you tonight. I don't want to make anymore mistakes!"

Alex stomped up the staircase as she held back her tears. She could not even believe she had just gotten into an argument with Justin. She wished that he could see how unfair he was being. It was not her fault that she wanted to be romantic with him. She didn't realize how hard it would be to date her brother.

**A/N: What did you think about this chapter ? Do you think that Justin and Alex would break up ? **


	29. Chapter 29:Only Time Will Tell

**Disclaimer : I will never own WOWP**

**Justin POV**

Justin laid in his bed staring at the night-light that was plugged into his wall. It kept flickering on and off. The light flickering had woke him up and it made it hard for him to go to sleep. He was too afraid of the dark to turn the night-light off.

He turned his attention to the pink baby monitor that sat on his night stand. He was feeling so bored that he wanted Lexi to wake up. She would keep him company and try to communicate with him. She had recently began sleeping longer through the night since she was getting older. She wasn't going to wake up until a few hours later.

Justin signed as he thought about Alex. She was really upset last night and wanted to spend time with him. How stupid could he be ? He felt bad that he didn't realize that Alex wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to apologize to her and make it up to her. He loved Alex and he did not want to lose her.

He pulled his covers closer to his face as he began to shiver. It was so cold in the house. The furnace was not working properly because only a small amount of heat filled his room.

Justin closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He could not let his mind wander like he use to. A scene of him and Miranda would pop up in his head. He hated what he had done with Miranda. He felt worse when an image of Miranda in bed would appear inside his mind. He had to go to sleep. He didn't want to think about Miranda any more. He definitely didn't want to have a dream about her.

**Alex POV**

Alex woke up shivering in the middle of the night. Her skin felt like ice cubes underneath her covers and sheets. The air in her room felt so cold. It seemed like her bedroom window had been opened. She knew that she haven't opened her window since the beginning November. Something was obviously not right.

She looked over at her digital clock that sat on her nigh stand. It sat next to her yellow baby monitor. The clock had been turned off. She knew that she didn't unplug her clock last night. What was going on ? She thought about telling Justin, but she didn't feel like talking to him until morning.

She had felt a little guilty about what she had done last night. She hated to admit that she was wrong. She knew that she had been unfair to him and she wanted to make it up to Justin. She had no idea how she should even apologize to him. She pulled the covers over her head and decided not to worry about it. She closed her eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.

When she woke up, she felt someone tapping on her face. She quickly moved the person's hand away from her face. She was still half a sleep and partly dazed. She didn't even realize that Justin was the one who had awoken her.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" Alex," Justin whispered.

" What ?" she asked as she began to shiver.

" The power went out."

"And."

" Well, I need your help. I can't sleep without my night-light and its freezing cold. The furnace stopped heating the house when the power went completely off. It is almost as cold as it is outside. I tried telling dad, but he didn't want to be bother."

Alex began to slowly awake as her body began to freeze.

" It is really cold in here," she said as she sat up and tried to look at Justin. Her bedroom was just too dark to see him.

" Yeah."

Alex gasped as she thought about Lexi. She haven't made any noises through the night. Was she okay?

" What's the matter ?" Justin asked.

" Lexi," Alex responded back." That's why she was so quiet. You need to go get her. I think that there maybe-"

" Relax," Justin said. " I'm holding Lexi now. She's awake."

**Justin POV**

Justin was actually happy to hear Alex worry about someone else instead of herself. He didn't even realize how his sister had matured. She was always going to be Alex and the incident from last night could prove that. He loved her just the way she was.

" Alex, it's so cold and dark in my room," Justin started to complain. " I don't know what to do. I can't believe that I'm asking you to use magic to fix the power.I can't think of a spell and I am really afraid of the dark. It is a good think you sleep like a log,because I had the hardest time coming in here."

Alex didn't feel like thinking or using a spell. She was tired and wanted to go back to sleep.

" Get in," she said.

" What ?"

" Just get in my bed."

" Okay," Justin said too quickly.

Alex rolled her eyes as Justin climbed on the other side of her bed. Her bed began to rock as he moved his body weight on her bed. He handed Lexi to Alex as he got underneath her covers and sheets. He scooted closer to Alex.

Alex turned away from Justin and closed her eyes. She pulled the covers over her head. The extra body heat had helped warmed her bed.

" Alex," Justin whispered.

" What ?" Alex asked.

" I'm sorry that I ignored you last night."

" It's okay. I was kind of wrong. It's my bad."

" I really love and I feel stupid for getting mad at you yesterday."

" It's really okay. I may have provoked you to get angry."

" And I want to make it up to you. I really do."

" Justin, go to sleep !"

Justin realized that he had disturb Alex from sleeping. He decided to stop talking and let her go to sleep. At least, he had apologized to her.

**Alex POV**

Alex had fully awoken and could not go back to sleep. It was Justin fault for waking her up.

" Now I'm wide awake," Alex said as she hit Justin on his shoulder.

" Now we can talk," Justin said.

" Really ?"

" Really."

" So what do you want to talk about ?"

" Alex, why did you start liking me ?"

Alex thought about his question for a moment before she responded.

" I had a dream on the first day of eighth grade," she said. "It was about us confessing our love for each other when we were older."

" That a coincidence," Justin said. " I had a dream like that on my first day of eighth grade."

" Really ?"

" We are definitely meant for each other."

A smile appeared on Justin and Alex face. Alex had scooted her body closer to Justin. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her nose.

" What are we going to do if mom and dad ever found out ?" Justin asked.

" We will just have to lie."

" A lie can only go so far. What if they see us doing something? What if they noticed something different between us. Dad might realize certain signs and he might eventually think that we are -"

He let his words trail off as he leaned closer to Alex.

" We will have to be careful," Alex said. " You aren't backing out of this now."

" I will never leave you," Justin said. " I just want to make sure that we always have each other. You heard what mom said about dad and Aunt Megan. We have to make sure that we act normal around each other."

" We will have to tell mom and dad about us someday."

" I know, but when we are ready to tell them. We have to be old enough to handle any of the consequences that comes with telling them."

" And what about Lexi ? How would we even explain us to her when she gets older ?"

" I don't know. When the time comes, we will know what say."

" I guess you are right."

Justin pressed his lips against her forehead.

" Only time will tell," he whispered. " Only time will tell."

**A/N: How did you like the ending ? If you liked the story, I am working on a sequel called Only Time Continues. The first chapter is already posted. Jalex 4evr **


	30. Chapter 30: Preview to the Sequel

Justin walked out of the lair and entered the Waverly Substation's kitchen. It was nice for him to have a break from finding Blue Eyes and trying to stop Megan from destroying their family. He had promised Alex that he would watch Lexi while she went to visit Jeremy, but Theresa had needed his help with the groceries. Jerry told him that he'll watch Lexi for him while Justin was busy.

Justin walked away and when he returned, Lexi was gone. He looked around the room for Lexi, but all he saw was Jerry. He was busy making sandwiches for his customers.

"Where's Lexi ?" Justin asked as he began to panic.

He had hoped that Max had took Lexi or that Alex had come back earlier than expected. As he watched the way Jerry looked around the kitchen, he knew that his father was unaware of Lexi's whereabouts. A sheer look of panic appeared on his face as he started looking out the kitchen's window.

"She was strapped inside her car seat a minute ago," Jerry said. "I don't know how she could have gotten away."

Alex walked out of the lair as Jerry finished talking. She was about to tell them what Megan's next scheme was until she noticed the worried look on her father's and brother's face. She chuckled and knew that they were probably worried about something stupid. They usually looked like that when they were out of bread or meat.

"What's wrong ?" she asked." Did we run out of honey mustard ?"

She chuckled as she looked around the room for her baby.

"Where's Lexi ?" Alex asked casually.

Jerry and Justin exchange worried looks.

"Lexi might be missing," Justin said sheepishly.


End file.
